


Titanic - A Wayhaught AU

by CatieFerrarer17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieFerrarer17/pseuds/CatieFerrarer17
Summary: The story of Titanic how I imagined it with our favourite characters from Wynonna Earp.Friends Nicole and Doc embark on a life changing adventure after they win Titanic tickets in a lucky game of poker, whilst two sisters find themselves trapped in a first class world they can't escape as Titanic leads them to a new unwelcoming life.(Reorganised into chapters... I hope)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New beginnings

As she looked at the cards in front of her, gripped in sweaty fingers, Nicole could feel the excited thump of her heart in her chest. It was as though around her the entire world had stopped. All she could see were the three of a kind, matched with a pair that meant – surely – that her life was about to change as only inches away in the middle of the table, on top of a pile of bronze and silver glinting in the morning sun, lay two tickets. Two tickets to start the adventure of a lifetime. One that would take her home.  
‘So…’ came a gruff voice, pulling her back into the room. She swallowed and blinked to regain focus. ‘I’m all in.’ He continued before looking left.  
Underneath a scruffy grey hat, Doc chewed on the end of the cigarette pursed between his lips. His pain was clear. With an aggrieved sigh he threw his cards face down on the table.  
‘No?’ Nicole asked her friend. He could barely look at her as he nodded. She knew all his money, all he had, was lying on the table, underneath those tickets.  
It was the small Italian next, the friend of the gruff voiced man that was leading the game. He too looked pained and conflicted. With a grimace his cards also met the table.  
‘Nothing?’ There was a tone of anger in the man’s voice. One that meant his Italian friend dare not reply. ‘Just you and me then?’  
Ensuring that no expression crossed her face, Nicole met his eyes. She had nothing left that she could use to meet his all in. All she and Doc had was on the table already. ‘Seems so… what’s your price?’ After a moment, the man’s eyes moved to the leather bound folder at Nicole’s feet. ‘My drawings?’ A sharp sting hit her chest, but her face remained unmoved. ‘They’re worthless.’  
‘Not for a man’s eyes they’re not,’ the man laughed.  
Nicole swallowed down her disgust and checked her cards again. Three kings and two jacks. It was strong. Very strong. Gain an adventure and go home or lose everything? Once again the world faded away and it was just her hand, the sun off the coins and her heartbeat.

Delirious, the pair tore through the crowds, faces rushing by in a blur. Their laughter filled their ears mixing with the cheer of those they ran past. The occasional glance back assured them they had left their defeated behind who had tried to give chase but had been quickly lost in amongst the bustle of the port.  
‘We’re going home!’ Doc shouted into the air. ‘You priceless scoundrel.’  
Adjusting the hat on her head, Nicole brought their foreheads together in affectionate recognition of just how happy she’d made her childhood friend. Throughout their entire lives, they’d never separated. Even though they were not related, they had only ever seen each other as family. Learning first from his father, Doc (or Henry as he was known by his family) had taught Nicole how to shoot, though she’d never been as skilled as him and she in turn had attempted to teach him to draw. This was so that he, like her, could use it as a way to spend hours in the company of beautiful women. Unfortunately, it was skill he had never been able to master, so he relied on his charm – something he had in bountiful amounts. Watching Doc charm and seduce women was one of Nicole’s favourite past times, always compelling.  
‘Here!’ Nicole cried spotting a ramp. It was already being pulled away from the the boat’s side door. ‘Wait!’ Waving the tickets in the air, the pair thundered their way up the wooden ramp to the waiting service man. ‘Please, we have tickets!’  
‘Have you been through checks?’  
‘Yes… of course,’ Doc replied quickly. ‘We’re Americans… just looking to go home.’ The man studied them for a moment, then with a subtle nod stood aside to let them jump the small gap. Neither Doc or Nicole paid any attention to the cold green water directly below lapping against the side of the great ship as they landed aboard. With another delighted shriek they took off down the narrow white corridor. ‘You legend Haught, you legend!’

It wasn’t the symbol of a new start, new beginnings or of all the delights her new life was to bring. It was a prison, looming, towering and overbearing. It’s great elegance was harsh and overpowering; the noise around it deafening. It was as though the crowds were cheering and celebrating her pain. It was unbearable but this was how it was to be. Nothing could change it.  
‘Sweet pea… Swear Pea!’ Waverly flinched at the name and the sound of his voice. The man she was supposed to love. The man she was to marry. ‘You listening?’ Champ Hardy, the name that would soon stain her own.  
Clearing her threat and her thoughts, Waverly showed him the same fake smile she’d perfected for months, ‘yes sweetie.’  
Checking his gold pocket watch, flawlessly polished, Champ tipped his hat to marvel at the ship’s majestic magnificence, ‘isn’t she glorious?’  
‘Doesn’t look any bigger than the other ships you’ve sailed,’ Waverly replied holding disdain back behind her teeth.  
Champ chuckled, ‘oh my dear Waverly, this ship is far more luxurious than any I’ve sailed. I saved the best for you,’ he tipped her head up by her chip so he could place a kiss on her nose. The very touch made her shudder. Champ’s attention then turned to Waverly’s sister. ‘Your sister is hard to please Wynonna.’  
‘Well what can I say, us Earps have unenviable standards,’ the same disdain that had always been held back so gracefully by Waverly was always a little more apparent on Wynonna’s tongue.  
Champ was aware of this fact, ‘well… hopefully this extraordinary vessel will meet those – unenviable – standards and finally appease them.’  
Sharing his smirk, Wynonna glared at the arrogant man as she took her sister’s arm in support. Waverly found solace in this gesture of unity.  
‘Titanic… ‘ Waverly sighed. ‘My chains.’  
Wynonna felt her anguish, ‘I know sis… but we have no choice. Daddy left us nothing but our name. Willa almost scarred it forever by running off with their heathen Bobo. We have no choice. I must remain a maid and you must marry Champ. It’s about survival now.’  
Despite knowing the truth, Waverly breathed her feelings through her subdued appearance, ‘it’s not fair.’  
‘Of course it’s unfair… but we’re women.’


	2. Chapter 2: The lady on the deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole's journey begins with unexpected discoveries.

On and on, the winding corridors never seemed to end. Finally, the numbers and letters on the door matched those on the ticket in Nicole’s hand. However, upon entering the small cabin, Nicole and Doc’s faces did not match those that the two people already inside were expecting.  
‘Who are you?’  
Amused, Doc and Nicole shared a look then extended their hands towards the strangers, ‘Nicole… Doc…’ they said in turn. The other men were so bemused that they could only just manage handshakes.  
‘Guess they weren’t expecting us…’ Doc smirked as he threw his bag onto the top bunk.  
‘Who said you could have top bunk huh?’ Nicole laughed, hitting her friend on his arm. Doc hid his grimace behind his own laughter as he dealt with the pain of the surprisingly hard blow.  
Sitting down on the bottom bunk, Nicole glanced around the small, white cabin. A thin slice of sunshine split the room in two from the small cabin window. Through the window, Nicole could see the crowds filtering to the side of the port as the last of the ramps were pulled away. Suddenly she realised she couldn’t stay here.

The pure unapologetic luxury of the rooms was sickening. Every piece of future, every painting, every piece of fabric embroidered with gold thread stunk of arrogance. Waverly watched as Champ inspected their quarters. Never had a person fitted a room more appropriately than the man standing in front of her. He ran his fingers along the grand fireplace’s mantle and rubbed them on his thumb as though he was the manager of a five star hotel. Except this pretence was almost grotesque in its mere existence.  
‘What do you think my love?’ He question wasn’t really for Waverly, but for those Champ held as his adoring crowd. If only he knew how they despised him. ‘Have I managed to find the splendour that will please your taste? After all, these are the most grand rooms in the entire ship. In fact, I do believe, we have our own private deck.’  
‘That is true sir,’ the words came from a man hauling in the young couples luggage. He was a man that would normally stand out in a gathering of upper class ladies and gentlemen, but his demeanour always allowed him to blend into the background. As the head of Champ’s security, he made it his duty to be vigilant and invisible as much as possible.  
‘Thank you Dolls my good man,’ Champ approached his associate and patted him firmly on the shoulder. ‘Must be hard work carrying those around, but my Waverly does love her books and history. God knows why, the most important time is the future, the past is gone.’  
‘Which is good for you… wouldn’t want to draw attention to your family’s past. Maybe that’s why you have such a distaste for it. You long to forget the mark left on you by your own family,’ Wynonna seethed.  
Caught of guard, Champ’s eyes burned into Wynonna’s. There was the hint of a fist longing to be clenched as the hand by his side began to shake. Gripping his leather gloves in the other hand the others in the room watched as Champ slowly filled his chest with air then even more slowly let it go, ‘I am not my father. Whilst he might well be rotting in a jail cell, here I am, aboard the most luxurious ship in the world, standing in the most luxurious first class suite… paid for, by my own money. Now that’s something you can’t say is it? And just remind me, where’s your daddy?’  
Quickly, Waverly stood in front of her sister as she knew that if Champ said anymore things would take a very unfortunate turn, ‘darling… shall we take a turn about the deck? I’m feeling a little claustrophobic in here. I’d like to see the waving crowds. This is a celebration after all.’  
Without taking his eyes off Wynonna, Champ broke into a smile as fake as his upper class status, ‘what a good idea my love.’ Turning to his young fiancée, he offered his arm to her. ‘We’ll leave your sister to unpack… she needs to find some way make herself useful.’  
This time Dolls needed to intervene to stop Wynonna launching herself forward as Champ and Waverly disappeared out of the door.  
‘Stand aside,’ Wynonna ordered the man standing with his arm across her body.  
‘I’m sorry, you know I can’t,’ his expression was almost pained as he spoke. Gazing down at the older sister their eyes met for a brief moment. ‘I know this isn’t easy for you, but that man’s money will save you and your sister.’  
‘Yes, but at what cost?’ Wynonna sighed despondently.  
‘A cost I’m glad you’re willing to accept,’ his voice was softer as he removed his arm. Their eyes met again. As Wynonna gazed into Dolls’ dark eyes she felt a little solace in them. A curious, wanting solace. It had always been there, but now it felt more apparent and needed than ever.  
Clearing his threat Dolls adjusted his tie and with a brief smile he turned and disappeared out of the door to join Champ and Waverly further down the hallway.  
Once he had left, Wynonna let out the breath she hadn’t even realised she was holding. Those moments had been getting longer and longer and more intense every time they happened. She didn’t know what was happening. Short chaste moments, that were beginning to mean everything.

Curling her fingers around the white, metal railings Nicole pulled herself up above the people gathered along the side of the ship. Reaching up, she grabbed a rope to steady her balance allowing her to wave her other hand at the crowds on the port below. She knew she had no one to wave to, but she was not going to let this moment past. She had won this. She was with her best friend, on the most luxurious ship in the world, going home. It didn’t get much better than this.  
‘There room for one more up there?’ Bracing herself, Nicole locked arms with Doc and pulled him up on the railings beside her. Cigarette safely between two fingers Doc joined in waving to the people below them. ‘You know this is a pointless waste of energy don’t you?’  
‘Oh shut up man and enjoy the moment,’ Nicole laughed. ‘We’ve been in some shitty places recently. It’s so nice for once not to be in one of those… and we’re going home!’  
‘You my friend… have got a point,’ he took a long drag of his cigarette before throwing it over the side down to the gentle waves below. ‘So long England… it’s been… one hell of a ride.’  
Nicole wrapped one arm around her friend as they embraced again soaking up the moment. It was a moment however, that Nicole was no longer going to remember for the man standing beside her and the celebration of going home.  
Over Doc’s shoulder on a deck higher than their own, Nicole saw her. A slender figure, dressed in the finest of dresses, brown hair half tied up by a pearl pin, the other half cascading around her shoulders. The girls’ eyes flicked between those around her with uncertainty and discomfort, but it was the softness of her features that had Nicole so suddenly fixated.  
Doc noted Nicole’s sudden distraction and followed her eyes to their target, ‘well now… isn’t that a fine sight,’ he looked back at Nicole, who was totally transfixed. ‘Now don’t you go getting any ideas. That there is a high-society woman, not to mention the fine gentlemen that she’s got her arm wrapped around.’ Nicole’s eyes did not even flicker. ‘It’s more likely that angles will fly out of your arse, than you getting with the likes of her…’  
Not a muscle in Nicole’s body moved. She watched as Champ addressed his fiancée by the rail. The beautiful girl nodded and smile courteously, but Nicole saw the pretence, she saw that it was a lie. She’d never laid eyes on such a beauty, not in all the years she’d been drawing models, even in Paris. This girl, she was more than she had ever taken in before.  
‘Hey!’ A sharp pain shot through her arm. Shaking it out, Nicole refocused back on Doc. ‘Earth to Cole!’ He clicked his fingers in front of her face. ‘You need to come back into the world.’  
‘She’s… she’s… something else,’ Nicole couldn’t help but steal another glance.  
‘Yeah something that you won’t even cross paths with, even on this ship. I hear they’ve even got gates between the glasses, caging us in like the rats people like that see us as,’ hanging her head, Nicole knew her companion was right. ‘All we got to do right now, is drink, party, play cards and watch for the sight of that green lady to appear as we approach New York, because mate… it’s going to be some ride.’  
Nicole was still struck speechless, but managed a nod as she turned away from the sight that had her so enthralled. This might be the biggest ship in the world, but now it felt as large as a continent at the thought that she would never even bump into most stunning woman she had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3: As worlds collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole find their worlds collide as Titanic heads out on its first night towards America.

All round her, the voices droned on. Endless chatter of tedious subjects, money, business, fashion, scandals. How Waverly longed to talk about history, culture, art, actual subjects of interest that made the world seem bigger than the one she was trapped in.  
She looked down at her plate. She had no inclination to eat her food. It meant she would have to carry on living and right now, it was the last option she would choose. The panic of her frightening thoughts caused Waverly’s eyes to search for her sister across the table, but the chair which Wynonna had occupied stood empty. There was no comfort, no escape. Now even the last of her family had abandoned her.

Shaking fingers fumbled the lock. Her desperation almost broke the dainty silver key as it turned. At the click, Waverly pulled the lid open and looked down at the silver pistol that lay inside. A single tear fell on the ivory handle, them slid down to be lost in the red velvet interior of the case. Trembling, Waverly picked it up with both hands and held it in front of her. The question of whether it was loaded briefly crossed her mind, but she dismissed it as she didn’t have the composure to search for bullets. Turning to face the opulent room, she only had one comprehensible thought… not here. Not amongst everything she loathed.

It was a squeeze on the bench, but somehow Doc and Nicole lay side by side gazing up at the array of stars that covered the sky. Lying head to toe, Doc lay his arm across Nicole’s legs whilst Nicole held hers across her chest to brace herself against the chill of the evening.  
‘Have you ever seen anything like that?’ Doc said, puffing out smoke from his cigarette with each word.  
‘It’s incredible,’ she agreed. ‘So many.’  
‘I never thought I’d lay my eyes on a sky with such… clarity.’  
Nicole chuckled, ‘where did you learn such a word?’  
‘Let me tell you Miss Haught, that the people of Paris are very learnered folk,’ Doc stated propping himself up on his elbows.  
‘Just because you slept with some women who happen to be finishing university, doesn’t mean that you are now suddenly a genius with the brain of a dictionary,’ she laughed.  
Rolling his eyes, Doc lay back down is focus returned to the stars and his cigarette, ‘I think when it comes to women, everything about me is a genius.’ To this Nicole could only reply with more laughter. It was conversations like this that made her love her friend with all her heart and why she would not have the company of any other on her travels.  
Without warning, Doc raised himself up on his elbows again but this time his attention was not on Nicole, his cigarette or the stars, ‘what is it?’ Nicole asked also rising up.  
‘Can you hear that?’  
‘Hear what?’ She frowned.  
‘Shhhhh,’ he threw his cigarette over the side of the ship and sat up. ‘There… if I’m not mistaken, it’s a lady crying.’  
Calming her breathing Nicole strained into the cold, night air and listened. It was barely there but she could hear it. It was the sound of tears and pain.  
‘Come on… I never like to hear any lady in distress,’ he tugged Nicole’s arm and they let the bench. For a moment, Nicole allowed the humour of the fact that Doc really saw this as an opportunity for a conquest enter her mind for a fleeting moment as they headed towards the back of the ship.  
Descending a staircase the crying became more clear. The deck itself was deserted. Most were inside having a late supper, drinking or discussing master plans over cigars and brandy. There was a nasty bite to the cold air that had also sent most inside. Turning a corner, both Nicole and Doc’s eyes lay upon the upper class lady. Facing out beyond the back of the ship, she was sitting turning the pistol over and over in her hands.  
Breathlessly, they buried their lips into each other’s. They knew they couldn’t be long. Their absence wouldn’t go unnoticed from the dinner table.  
‘We have to go back,’ Dolls muttered into between kisses as he cupped Wynonna’s face in his hands.  
Her hands clutched at his firm shoulders as he pressed her back against the wall, ‘just a bit longer… my senses are so dulled by the boredom of that room…’ she grinned mischievously into his mouth. ‘You’re reawakening them.’  
Despite the worries of his employment, Dolls couldn’t help but love these words. He leaned into her a little more, their hips now touching. Wynonna let out a little gasp at the contact. ‘Just a few more minutes.’

An anxious glance passed between the friends as they both eyed the gun.  
‘Hello miss?’ Nicole called out gently cautiously inching forwards.  
Startled, Waverly jumped up and held the gun out in the the direction of the pair, ‘stay back!’  
Instantly, Nicole and Doc threw their arms in the air, ‘woah… we mean you no harm my lady.’  
Nicole nodded in agreement, ‘we just want to help.’  
‘You can’t help… I just want to be left alone.’ Tears streamed down the young woman’s face as her trembling arm still held the gun out in front of her.  
Nicole took a moment to realise that this anguished girl before her was the same girl that had taken her breath away earlier that day. She looked so different now. Not a lady of poise, but of pure desperation. Her hair was down and wind blown, her make eye smudged by the tears falling from her soft pained brown eyes. Nicole already knew, she was involved now.  
‘Whatever it is… whatever is upsetting you… you don’t want to…’ she began.  
‘How do you know what I do or do now want? You don’t know me!’ Waverly cried.  
‘No, that’s true… but…’ carefully she edged herself closer, but slightly to the left of Waverly towards the railing beside her. ‘I think… whatever you were thinking of doing… you would have done it already.’ She knew her words were dangerous.  
‘How can you possibly know that!?’ The English accent was strained and broken as the anger was cracked by weeping. Doc remained at a distant, watching the situation very intently.  
Gently, Nicole blew into her chilling hands, ‘I don’t… but maybe there’s a thought stopping you? Maybe the beauty of this night, the stars, the sea?’ Waverly frowned, utterly confused by this stranger’s words. ‘If you were going to hurt another, you would never see these things again locked away…’Nicole turned to face her. ‘And if you were to hurt yourself… your eyes may never open to enjoy them or see another constellation or shooting star.’ As she spoke, one shot across the sky as if on cue. Nicole couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Make a wish…’ she said softly with a comforting but almost flirtatious smile. ‘I’ve just made mine.’  
Utterly bewildered, Waverly lowered the gun, ‘what are you doing?’  
‘Trying to stop a beautiful lady doing something she might regret.’ Nicole took a step towards the British girl. ‘I think the world would regret losing a girl such as you.’  
‘You don’t know me… you don’t know my life.’  
‘I know you’re in pain… but pain, like any sadness, it’s temporary,’ with another step Nicole was able to place her hand slowly around the gun. Waverly gasped at the bold move, but was so taken back she could not react and let he gun slip out of her grip into the red head’s hand. Nicole and Doc collectively let out a sigh of a relief as Nicole took a step back handing the gun to her friend.  
‘I can’t believe I thought about…’ shaking her head, Waverly sat back down and gazed out at the ocean stretching for miles. The moonlight off the waves sparkled and danced.  
‘We all have lapses, moments where it’s all too much… then someone or something comes along to show you that maybe… just maybe… it’s worth living a little longer to see what could happen next?’  
Waverly looked up at the stranger. The moonlight shone of her gentle features whilst the night’s breeze rustled through her long auburn hair as it tumbled over her shoulders. The clothes she wore were curious. Although a woman, she wore light brown trousers with a feminine white buttoned shirt and worn brown boots. Keeping her warm was only a thin black coat and old green scarf wrapped loosely around her slender neck.  
Nicole caught her gaze and for a moment their eyes poured into each other. The sound of the ships’s engines and the waves melted away. All of Waverly’s pain and worries melted away.

‘Thief!’ The shout cut through the air and into their ears. Nicole and Waverly jumped up from the bench where they had been seated to see where it had come from.  
From the deck above, Champ followed by two of the ship’s officers ran down to the steps towards them. Doc suddenly became aware of the gun in his hands that he had been clutching ever since Nicole had handed it to him.  
‘That’s my gun!’ Champ looked between the two strangers and his fiancée, who was sitting looking bedraggled and with the the hint of tears still on her cheeks. ‘Have they hurt you?’ He studied Nicole and Doc, anger building inside him. ‘Sweet pea?’ Waverly didn’t know what to say, she was frozen in fear. The fear of Champ finding out the truth. ‘Arrest them!’  
At his words the two officers ran forward. Doc dropped the gun as he was approached, startled and shocked at the turn of events. Neither Nicole or Doc flinched or spoke as their wrists were bound in handcuffs.  
‘We meant no harm here,’Doc muttered. ‘No harm.’  
‘How dare you lay a hand on my fiancée,’ Champ raged in Doc’s face. ‘First you steal my gun, then you use it to kidnap Waverly. You filth!’  
‘Now hang on… we didn’t…’ Nicole began.  
‘And you!’ Champ quickly turned his attention to Nicole. ‘I mean… what are you?’ He looked her up and down in disgust. ‘How can you dress like this as a woman? You trying to be a man?’ He laughed nastily right in her face. ‘Are you one of those? You are… aren’t you? And you thought you could steal from me and kidnap my future wife. That because you couldn’t get your own?’ Overcome with his rage Champ grabbed Nicole by the collar of her shirt and held her against the rail. The officers were too stunned to react. ‘Filth like you belongs at the bottom of the ocean with the rest of the rubbish.’  
‘Champ,’  
‘That’s where I should…’  
‘Champ!’ A little surprised, Champ released his grip from Nicole’s shirt. ‘They didn’t…she didn’t…’  
Shaking her head to gather her thoughts Waverly walked over to her fiancé. ‘They didn’t steal the gun or kidnap me… someone else did. I found them, after dinner… they’d broken into the room and got the gun. I caught them and gave chase. We got to here and I confronted the man and when these nice people came upon the scene the man held the gun to me.’ Nicole and Doc exchanged a look of admiration for the young woman as she spoke. ‘They remained calm and slowly approached but the man backed towards the rail with me. I thought I was going over board, I was so scared. Then at the last moment, this man grabbed the gun and this woman grabbed me. The man went overboard but they pulled me back and I was safe. They saved me Champ… they did nothing wrong.’  
Perplexed, Champ stepped back from Nicole, allowing her back to relax from being pressed against the rail, the dark swirling of the ocean looming below.  
‘Well, they’re heroes then…’ one of the officers stated.  
‘Was that the way of it?’ The other asked Doc and Nicole.  
A pleading look from Waverly compelled Nicole to answer, ‘pretty much yeah…’  
‘In that case… you two should be rewarded not arrested,’ the second officer continued as their handcuffs were removed.  
‘Indeed,’ Champ agreed a little reluctantly. ‘I will see that my butler provides you both with a twenty.’ He looked around and was slightly confused to see that his man was not present at his side as always expected.  
Waverly scoffed, ‘a twenty? Is that the going rate for saving the women you love?’  
Champ was amused by Waverly’s tone, ‘my fiancée is displeased… what to do?’ He paused in playful thought with his finger on his mouth. ‘I know… how about you join us for dinner tomorrow evening?’ He said to the newly unhandcuffed pair. ‘You can entertain our group with your heroic tale.’  
‘Sounds good,’ Nicole replied relishing the opportunity to see Waverly again.  
Lighting another cigarette, Doc nodded in agreement, ‘count us in.’  
Champ allowed a small smile to grace the pair before turning back to Waverly, ‘come on my sweet, I think it’s time you got some rest,’ wrapping an arm around Waverly’s shoulders now covered by a blanket he lead her away down the ship and inside to the first class floors.  
‘This should be interesting…’ Doc laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dramatic night, Gus Brown - an acquaintance of the Earp girls - helps Nicole and Dolls prepare for their night in 'the snake pit'. Meanwhile Waverly and Wynonna process the night's events and their consequences.

‘Did that really happen?’ Nicole asked her friend as they lay in their bunks.  
‘I do believe it did,’ he replied. ‘Tonight, you and I are going to eat… with the first class folk.’  
There was a pause, then at exactly the same time both of them burst into laughter as the absurdity of what they had just said sunk in. Across the room, the two Italian men lay in their bunks silent and confused at the Americans they now find themselves sharing a cabin with.  
‘Did you see her though?’ Nicole asked, her voice suddenly becoming dreamy.  
Doc rolled his eyes, ‘yes… yes I did,’ he titled his hat over his eyes knowing exactly where this was going.  
‘She looked so helpless, so lost… so vulnerable…’ Nicole smiled to herself as she spoke. ‘It was like fate took us there, y’know?’  
‘Ummm hmmm.’  
She barely noticed his unenthusiastic reply, ‘and that fiancé! What a douche! I mean, did you see the way he spoke about her like a possession? It was clear that he doesn’t love her, he was just angry because he thought we had touched is property.’ She sat up in bed. ‘Men like that make me so… ugh!’  
‘Of course they do…’ Doc remained unmoved in his bed, his hat still titled over his eyes.  
Nicole began gathering her clothes and putting them on whilst trying to keep her dignity aware that she now had two pairs of very interested eyes pinned on her. It was a technique she had perfected over the many years of travelling on ships, trains, boats and other forms of communal transport. As she mainly kept the company of men like Doc, she’d learnt to live amongst them.  
‘You’re going to have to hold me back this evening. Having to sit across the table from that piece of work…’  
‘Yes attacking him would not be wise… especially with all the handy cutlery that will be around…’  
‘Hopefully we’ll be sitting at a large table…’ she pulled her boots on and stood up so that she was now able to see Doc in is bunk. ‘I’m going up… want to catch the morning sun. You coming?’  
‘After last night’s… events, I think I’ll rest here for a bit.’  
Nicole laughed, ‘okay’. She hit is hat so it flipped away from his face and onto his chest. ‘Oh man… you need to shave… that moustache is becoming a little unruly… even for you.’ Chuckling to herself, Nicole left the cabin leaving Doc fumbling for his mirror.

Relieved to feel the warmth of the sun, Waverly extended her arm into its rays. She could hear the chink of the china from the morning’s tea behind her as she closed her eyes and took in the blissful calm feeling. The chill from the night before had gone and it was a glorious spring day upon the ocean. Although, when thinking about the night before, it wasn’t a chill that went through Waverly’s body… it was a flutter of unexpected excitement and delight.  
‘So… I hear your night was quite eventful?’ came Wynonna’s voice as she sipped her coffee.  
Waverly turned to face her sister, a little annoyed that she had been pulled away from her thoughts of beautiful, kind brown eyes belonging to an intriguing stranger, ‘yes… did Champ not fill you in?’  
‘No… he was too busy shouting at Dolls,’ Wynonna replied.  
Waverly raised an eyebrow, ‘why do I get the feeling you’re a little responsible?’  
Wynonna cleared her throat, ‘what would give you that idea?’  
‘Oh come on,’ Waverly laughed. ‘I’ve seen the way you and Dolls look at each other, when you think no one is looking. Then suddenly he’s missing in action and so are you…’ She studied her sister as she spoke. It was very noticeable that Wynonna was doing everything she could to avoid eye contact. ‘Well whatever it was… I hope it was worth the gruelling Champ probably gave him.’  
‘From the sounds of it… Dolls won’t be allowed to leave Champ’s side… not even for a moment,’ there was definite annoyance in Wynonna’s voice as she slumped back in her chair, an action by a lady that would have frowned upon had they been esteemed company.  
‘I’m sure you two can find a way…’ Waverly smiled. ‘At least he makes you happy.’  
Wynonna caught her despondent tone, ‘it’ll never been accepted Waverly… we won’t… it’ll never actually be anything’.  
‘So we’re both stuck then,’ Waverly sighed returning her eyes to the ocean. The urge to leave her chair and launch herself over the rails and into the waves was overwhelming, just as the feelings had been the previous night. However, in the morning light there was something else keeping her alive.

Studying the curve and shape of the man and his daughter as they played on the deck, Nicole moved the charcoal over the paper. Soon the lines and shading began to create a picture, a picture of happiness in such a simple pleasure of playing with a spinning top. Sitting far enough away, she had been able to enjoy and capture their game without disturbing them. Another skill she had perfected over the many years she had enjoyed drawing.  
‘Hello…’ Nicole looked up at the figure standing over her. It was a woman she did not recognise. She was definitely a woman of high class but her outfit was different to the others she had seen. Her dress was all black with a simple hat, her hair cut short and grey. ‘Are you one of the people that saved my young friend yesterday?’ Nicole frowned confused. ‘Waverly?’  
‘Oh,’ now she understood. ‘Sorry… yes… me and my friend Doc.’ She stood up and offered her hand to the stranger. ‘Nicole… happy to help.’  
The woman smiled and shook her hand, ‘Gus, short for Augusta… I know… hideous. My Dad’s idea of a joke I think. Augusta Brown.’  
‘Nicole Haught… my ancestors idea of a joke.’  
‘I’d say it’s pretty fitting… I’d love to still have my youth and look like you my dear,’ Gus chuckled. Nicole liked her already. ‘Seems like you’re a handy one to have around.’  
‘Right place, right time.’ Nicole remembered the story Waverly had told. She must stick to it. ‘I’m just glad Waverly’s okay.’  
‘Absolutely… especially when these robbers just appear out of nowhere, burgle first class rooms without making any mess, manage to get through the class gates which are locked without being stopped until they come across and unsuspecting lady who just happens to be hanging around at the back of the ship. Then take her hostage with a gun and yet, still be stopped without anyone getting hurt. Well, except of course for the robber who fell overboard and out of existence… very convenient, don’t you think?’ Nicole considered Gus’ expression trying to find the motive behind her words. There was a tense moment where neither woman spoke. An amused smile from Gus broke the uncomfortable moment, ‘it’s a great story… one that might well have fooled that halfwit of a fiancé… but us ladies… our minds can see past the tales.’ Nicole grew nervous again. ‘But… we also know when they are necessary and to keep our mouths shut.’  
As Gus winked at Nicole, she let out the breath she had realised she was holding, ‘thank you.’  
‘Hey hey,’ came Doc’s voice as he drew up beside his friend.  
‘Ah… this must be the other rescuer,’ Gus said.  
‘If you are referring to last night’s events… then yes, that is me,’ he replied tipping his hat to the lady. ‘Ma’am’.  
Gus grinned with delight, ‘and who says the third class have no manners.’  
‘Well… we don’t say that.’ Nicole laughed.  
‘Nope… manners you have… but for the dinner tonight… do you have clothes?’ Nicole and Doc both looked down at their outfits and gestured that what they were intending to wear was pretty much what they were standing up in. ‘Oh no no no… this will not do… both of you come with me.’ Raising their eyebrows the pair shrugged and followed their new friend. They had a sense that they didn’t entirely have a choice.

‘We have to be more careful then,’ Wynonna argued.  
Dolls avoided her eyes, his stance tense, ‘we can’t carry on at all.’ He said unhappily. ‘Do you have any idea the position I’m in now?’  
‘So that’s it?’ Wynnona choked back tears. ‘It’s finished?’  
The hurt was clear on Dolls’ face, ‘I don’t want it to be…’ He went to comfort her, but stopped himself in fear of his employer. ‘I can’t lose this job.’  
‘There could be others.’  
‘Not right now, not on this ship. If I lose this job, where will I stay? Where will I go?’ He asked.  
‘So you having a bed is more important than your feelings for me?’ Wynnona questioned. Her tears had now become anger as she brushed them off her cheeks, almost sickened that they were there at all.  
‘No… that’s not…’ he began.  
‘Just don’t…’ she put her hand up to him. ‘I get it… I totally get it. You keep your love affair with your boss… we’re done.’ With one last glare, Wynonna removed herself from the room slamming the door behind her.  
Bewildered, Dolls slumped back against the wall behind him. If only she understood. If only she knew that he was doing this for her. One last job, this one last job. Then with the money they could start again once they arrived in America and disembarked from the ship. He could find other work. A man of his talents and training could find security or police work anywhere. It would be easy. Then it would be the two of them. Together. Starting fresh. If only she knew.

Standing back from the pair, Gus brought her hands together in sheer pleasure, ‘now don’t you both look the part,’  
Doc and Nicole stood side by side in Gus’ bedroom dressed in clothes neither could have dreamed they would have access to. Doc was now adorned in a slick, black suit which fitted him almost perfectly accessorised perfectly with a neat bow tie and shined shoes which reflected the light from every corner of the room. His hat placed to one side, his hair was now combed and his moustache trimmed. He couldn’t help but check out himself in the mirror. Beside him, Nicole’s flawless figure was now being hugged by a stunning off one shoulder purple dress. A black lace shawl was draped over her shoulders and her usual free hair was tied up elegantly into a bun complete with pearl pin holding it in place. Around her neck hung a gold pendant; once belonging to Gus’ daughter. Nicole felt honoured that Gus has allowed her to wear it. On her feet, quaint white shoes with a slight heel made her feel the most womanly she’d ever allowed herself to feel. It was not a way Nicole would have ever chosen to dress, but as she studied herself in the mirror, it was no one that she disliked either.  
‘I have to say my lady,’ Doc said to his companion. ‘You look… incredible.’  
‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’ Nicole smiled. ‘But there is something missing.’ Reaching behind him she retrieved his hat and placed it on his head. ‘There… now you’re my Henry, just smarter.’  
Stepping back, Doc bowed and took Nicole’s hand kissing it lightly on the back, then looked up at his friend trying to stifle a laugh, ‘how was that?’  
‘Weird,’ Nicole stated shaking her hand loose of his grip. ‘Don’t do it again.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ he shrugged. ‘I need to practise. And so do you… ever walked in shoes like that before?’  
Nicole suddenly realised his point and took a step. It was not a secure one. ‘Oh this is not good.’  
‘Keep your chin up, slow and steady,’ Gus advised. ‘That’s it, poise darling poise…’ Nicole took a few more steps and began to find her stride. It was easier than she thought. ‘That’s it… wow. You two really do remind me of my children. I’m glad the new clothes I bought them are coming in handy already.’  
‘These are brand new?’ Both Nicole and Doc asked at the same time.  
‘Yes… and I couldn’t imagine a better first outing.’ She beamed at her two new prodigies.  
The two turned back to the mirror for one last adjustment, ‘you ready for this?’ Doc asked.  
‘No… you?’ Nicole replied.  
‘It’s going to be one hell of a ride.’  
Placing a hand on both their shoulders Gus appeared between them, ‘that it will be… after all… I do call it the snake pit.’


	5. Chapter 5: The Snake Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and Nicole join the highest of first class society for dinner allowing Nicole to get to know Waverly. Looking for a way to punish Dolls, Wynonna finds herself very intrigued by Doc.

As they entered the room of the main staircase, Nicole and Doc couldn’t help but marvel at its sheer splendour. The carvings running up its sides were exquisite; the decorative painting delicate and beautiful. Beneath their feet, the white marble gleamed and shone. For Nicole, finding her feet on such a shiny surface was proving a little difficult, but her arm laced through Doc’s was helping her to retain her dignity amongst the highest of society milling around her.  
‘You’re doing great,’ Gus assured them. She was now dressed in a different black dress and much grander hat which spoke more of her status than the one she’d worn earlier that day. Upon her arms were black lace gloves embellished by many rings on her fingers. She was a woman of a certain style that might not fit amongst the rest of the other first class ladies, but Nicole and Doc definitely admired it and were already very fond of their new friend. ‘Ah here we are… Mr Hardy!’ She gestured across the room to where a group of very well dressed people had entered through one of the many lavish doors.  
Following Gus’ gesture with her eyes, Nicole’s eyes fell upon Waverly and her heart stopped. Wearing a green dress which delicately shaped her figure, Waverly looked entrancing and from the expression that met Nicole’s, Nicole had a feeling that Waverly might just be thinking the same about her. The exhilaration was almost overwhelming.  
‘Are you breathing?’ Doc asked his friend. Nicole could only manage to shake her head. ‘You might want to start so you’re not so…’ His words were cut off as his eyes lay upon a figure following behind Waverly and Champ. The dark brunette was dressed in a stunning red dress which brought out both her complexion and her eyes. ‘Now who is that…’ he breathed so only Nicole could hear.  
Or so he thought, ‘that is Waverly’s sister Wynonna…’  
‘Well, I’ll be da…’ He was cut off again, this time by a sharp jab in the ribs from Gus.  
‘Well good evening their folks,’ Gus smiled as she greeted the group.  
‘Good evening there Ms Brown and may I say, you are looking more ravishing than ever,’ Champ cooed as he kissed her hand. He glanced briefly at Nicole and Doc and went to move past them as though they weren’t there pulling Waverly with him, ‘excuse me’.  
‘Er, Mr Hardy… do you not recognise Miss Haught and Mr Holliday from last night?’ Gus called after him.  
Champ whirled around astonished, ‘my goodness,’ he blinked looking over them again. ‘It’s remarkable. You could both almost pass as a lady and a gentleman.’  
Not rising to the comment, Doc tipped his hat to the man, ‘almost.’ Out of view, Wynnona smirked amused.  
‘Well how shall we all proceed?’ Champ said thoughtfully. ‘Come Gus, shall I take you to dinner?’  
‘I’d be honoured,’ she lied taking his arm. She winked at Doc and Nicole, it was their cue to take their places. However, they weren’t entirely sure what they were.  
Taking the initiative, Doc turned to Wynonna, ‘may I ma’am?’ he offered her his arm. Although calm on the outside, inside his chest was beating harder that he’d ever felt before.  
‘Thank you sir,’ Wynonna smiled taking it instantly. What Doc missed, was the glare she sent Dolls in doing so. His stomach churning, Dolls turned away following Champ and Gus into the dining room.

Left behind, Waverly and Nicole looked at each other nervously.  
‘You look… different,’ Waverly said.  
Nicole let a gentle laugh escape her lips, ‘different in a good way I hope?’  
‘Absolutely,’ horrified that this was a little forward, Waverly cleared her throat and pointed after the group. ‘We should…’  
‘Yes we should,’ Nicole agreed. ‘Um… do I?’ She raised her arm as though a gentleman for a lady to take it. ‘I don’t know how this works.’  
Waverly found this utterly endearing. It was clear that Nicole was usually a woman so sure of herself, so comfortable in her own body, but now she was completely out of her comfort zone. ‘Yes… I can…’ Waverly slid her arm around Nicole’s so they linked. The touch took them both by surprise. ‘This… this is fine…’ She gazed up at the taller woman. Their eyes met again. After a few moments, Waverly pulled herself away clearing her throat. ‘We need to… they’ll be waiting…’  
‘Okay…’ Nicole could not hide her nerves.  
‘You’ll be fine… you certainly look the part.’ Waverly told her. ‘And you’re probably more interesting than all of the people in this dining room combined.’  
‘Probably…?’ Nicole giggled.

‘Ah sweet pea,’ Champ beamed as Waverly and Nicole re-joined the group at their table. ‘I was just talking about you with Mr Andrews… he is the man who designed and built this great ship.’  
‘What a pleasure to meet you sir,’ Waverly grinned. ‘It really is a marvel.’  
‘Why thank you my lady,’ Mr Andrews said as he kissed her hand. ‘And who is this beauty?’  
For a moment, Nicole did not realise he was referring to her, ‘Nicole… Nicole Haught.’ She extended her hand as she’d seen others do. Not suspecting a thing, Thomas took it and kissed it, just like he had done Waverly’s.  
‘Delighted to meet you,’ he smiled. ‘How are you acquainted with Mr Hardy and The Earp ladies?’  
The words were caught in her throat as she struggled for an answer. Relief washed over her as Waverly came to her rescue, ‘she and Mr Holliday came to my rescue yesterday,’ the younger Earp explained. ‘I was unfortunate enough to be involved a very horrid situation where I could have been badly hurt, but thanks to Henry or Doc and Nicole I’m unharmed.’  
‘A tale I must be told,’ Thomas stated. ‘Sounds like quite the adventure.’  
‘I can assure you Mr Andrews, it was not.’ Waverly said as she thought back to the truth.  
Thomas nodded, ‘I can imagine. Still, I’d like to hear it if you would like to share it with me?’  
‘Maybe later,’ Waverly suggested.  
‘Fine idea… there are many other things we can discuss in the meantime.’  
Waverly brightened at this idea, ‘yes… I would love to hear about the ship, it’s history, how you named it.’  
‘Now that my dear… is a capital topic of conversation,’ he kissed her and again as they laughed together. ‘But first, we must find our seats.’  
Nicole had watched this conversation with wonder. The way Waverly spoke, her tone, her strength and her gorgeous English accent. This was a different girl to the shadow of a person she had seen the evening before. This was a girl so full of life, so interested in others and so charming in manner.  
‘Waverly,’ she whispered as they moved towards the table. ‘Where shall I sit?’  
‘Next to me,’ Waverly said relieved to see there was an empty chair beside her own and that Champ had chosen to sit on the other side of the table near the Captain. Typical Champ, always trying to associate himself with people far above his station.  
As she took her seat, Nicole glanced around the table for her friend suddenly aware that she’d been so caught up in Waverly she had not checked on his whereabouts. She need not have worried. Across the table Nicole saw that Doc was already deep in conversation with Wynonna; the two laughing and joking like they had known each other for years. Nicole rolled her eyes both amused and pleased.  
Another pair of eyes standing on duty, however, was not enjoying the show and Dolls was very aware that Wynonna knew it.

‘Just start from the outside and work your way in,’ Gus whispered across the table as Nicole stared at the seemingly endless amount of silverware in front of her.  
‘How do you take your caviar?’ came a voice from over her shoulder.  
Caught off guard, Nicole considered the strange substance in the bowl held by the waiter, ‘er no thank you… never did like it much.’ She replied. Beside her, Waverly covered a giggle with her hand before politely waving the waiter away as he also offered it to her.  
‘One of the most ridiculous pretentious foods I’ve ever had the unfortunate experience of tasting,’ Waverly told her quietly.  
‘I can’t say that it’s ever crossed my path,’ Nicole chuckled picking up the bread from her plate and tearing off a chunk to nibble. Waverly admired her bold move which she had no doubt had been noticed by some of the others at the table, particularly Champ.  
‘So Miss Haught, how is it you find the means to travel… considering your… position?’ He almost leered.  
‘I make my way around from place to place,’ Nicole replied in a dignified manner, not rising to his clear disdain. ‘You’d be amazed how many ways there are to travel that do not cost a penny. Just charm and smile can get you a long way.’ Waverly gazed at her astonished. Not only at her words but also her bravery to stand up to Champ in his arena. ‘With trains, if you’re careful, you can jump on and off before or just after stations and there are so many kind folk out there who are just happy to help you out.’  
‘And you find this kind of existence appealing do you?’ Champ continued smirking. He was not going to be outdone by such a – in his eyes – lowlife.  
‘Absolutely… both Doc and I do…’ Nicole nodded continuing to eat her bread. ‘As long as we have air in our lungs and for me a few blank sheets of paper, I’m a happy girl.’  
‘You better believe it… I cannot stop this girl drawing and documenting everything we see and do,’ Doc added breaking his attention away from Wynonna, who was now not just enjoying his company for the pleasures of hurting Dolls. She was now genuinely intrigued by this handsome, mysterious character.  
‘What can I say, there’s something so freeing about being able to capture a moment by your own hand,’ Nicole smiled.  
‘Here here,’ Thomas Andrews agreed raising his glass. ‘Drawing is a talent which not many possess, so for those that do they should enjoy it and showcase it. You must show us some time.’  
‘I’d be happy to.’ Nicole agreed raising her glass of champagne also. Her face lit up with delight when the toast was joined by all those around the table, except for one. Taking a bite out of his toast and caviar, Champ’s eyes burned into her. The rest of the room faded away as he plotted a way to get rid of this woman, this imposter, as quickly as possible.

Throughout the evening, the conversation flitted between matters of the world, to those of higher class matters to stories from Gus which had the whole table in fits of laughter. Nicole and Doc particularly enjoyed those moments as it was clear that Champ was doing everything he could to make them feel as uncomfortable and out of place as he could. Many glasses of champagne had been drunk and delicious deserts consumed as the hour struck nine.  
‘So… where are you headed now?’ Wynonna asked leaning in a little closer to Doc.  
‘Well my lady… my dear friend and I will probably head back down to third class to socialise with the other rogues,’  
‘What do you do to socialise?’ Wynonna went on?  
Eyeing an opportunity he smiled, ‘would you like to find out?’  
Raising an eyebrow at the thought, ‘maybe…’  
‘Nine fifteen… at the clock on the main stairs… I’ll show you a real party,’ he whispered in her ear making the hairs on the back of Wynonna’s neck stand up. He turned his attention to the rest of the table as he stood to his feet. ‘My dear new friends, I think it’s time Nicole and I took our leave.’  
‘You sure dear chap?’ asked Thomas. ‘We gentlemen were about to take on some brandy and perhaps some games of cards. You could join us.’  
‘Although a delightful offer, it’s time Nicole and I returned to our kind below deck. This has however been an experience we will certainly never forget. I mean, yesterday we were sleeping rough underneath a railway bridge and now here we are, sharing champagne with you fine people.’ He took one last mouthful and raised his glass to his audience.  
‘I couldn’t agree more,’ Nicole said rising also. ‘We will never dine with higher society and it’s been… enlightening.’ She glanced down at Waverly, whose expression was almost longing. ‘But alas… we must go.’ Briefly, she returned Waverly’s look before turning away. If she stayed any longer, she wouldn’t be able to contain herself.  
‘Bring Waverly,’ Doc whispered into Wynonna’s ear after spotting their exchange. ‘I get the feeling that both Earp girls could do with some fun.’


	6. Chapter 6: A real party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and Nicole show Wynonna and Waverly what a real party looks like.

‘Do you think they’re coming?’ Nicole asked nervously.  
Doc shrugged, ‘just have to wait and see…’  
The pair both folded their arms and leant back against the middle railing of the grand main staircase, ‘seriously… do you think they’re coming?’ Nicole asked again.  
Doc rolled his eyes, ‘Haught! …for all things young and holy… I do not know. Now quit your yammering and…’ he stopped and looked into the distance. The annoyance on his face soon turned into a smile. ‘Well what do you know…’  
Nicole turned to see the sight she had longed to see. Wynonna and Waverly arm in arm leaving the dining hall at a brisk pace with the occasional look back. It was clear they had not told anyone where they were going, or if they… it had been a lie.  
‘Good evening ladies,’ Doc beamed at the pair as he tipped his hat at them.  
‘So… do you want to go to a real party?’ Nicole asked. Wynonna and Waverly looked at each other and raised their eyebrows, questioning this just for a moment, before both nodding and smiling.

Spellbound, Waverly looked out at the people cascading around her, twirling, circling, skipping and laughing. It was a scene of pure joy. Of a room full of people, who did not have much in the way of possessions that were thoroughly enjoying life. Up on a small stage a band played happy Irish music, to which everyone seemed to know the tune as they danced and clapped along. The band itself was having the time of their lives, taking requests and living every stamp of their feet to keep the beat.  
A sudden crash and shriek caught the girls’ attention. Across the room a clearly inebriated man was being helped to his feet, whilst behind him other people picked up the pieces of his stumble. Unnerved, the girls watched expecting a scuffle to break out, but instead the man was patted on the back with a round of laughter and handed another beer. Unable to string any kind of sentence together the man bowed to the women he’d surprised and held his drink up in thanks to the men that had given it to him. With a wave, he stumbled on and the interrupted group returned to their talking and drinking like nothing had happened.  
‘This is insane…’ Wynonna breathed from beside Waverly. ‘I can’t believe people… women are allowed to behave like this…’  
Waverly nodded in agreement, ‘it’s… it’s…’ she was searching for the right word. It certainly wasn’t going to be a negative one.  
‘Freedom,’ Nicole finished as she approached them. ‘Every man, woman and child in this room can dance, sing and act as freely as they like… within reason of course.’ She took a swig of her beer. She was still dressed in the fine dress that Gus had lent her, but she had removed her jewellery to keep it safe and her hair was down once again falling around her face and shoulders. ‘Would you like to dance?’ She asked Waverly.  
Before Waverly could stop them, her eyes widened at the shock of the idea, ‘no… I couldn’t possibly…’ she began to mutter.  
‘Oh come on sis,’ Wynonna encouraged giving her gentle shove in the back, ‘we’re here to have fun.’  
Loving Wynonna’s intervention, Nicole reached out and took Waverly’s hand gently pulling her up from her chair, ‘but I don’t know the routine…’ Waverly called back to her sister.  
‘Nor do I,’ Nicole laughed as she pulled Waverly in closer. ‘Just go with it.’  
‘Nicole… I can’t,’ Waverly felt terrified, but in that moment she couldn’t put her mind on the source of fear. Was it dancing freely for one of the first times in her life or the stunning woman that was holding her gentle around her waist? Both of Nicole’s hands were resting softly in the small of Waverly’s back.  
‘We’re going to need to… like this…’ Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s back and pulled her in, then with the other took Waverly’s right hand and began to lead her around the dance floor.  
‘Wait… wait… Nicole… wait,’ Waverly’s pleading fell on deaf ears as the two began to twist and move around the dance floor and the other couples doing the same. It was a new tune and a new dance; some knew it and were excellently showing off the routine, but others like Nicole and Waverly were finding their own.  
After a while, Waverly completely forgot the fear that had gripped her and was now allowing her head to spin and her feet to dance as Nicole lead her around to the notes that rang out. She was no longer looking around her self-consciously but had her eyes fixed in those opposite her as the two laughed and smiled. Waverly never knew she had just rhythm in her feet and was thrilled at this new discovery as she matched Nicole’s steps with her own.  
‘See… nothing to worry about,’ Nicole whispered smiling. The dance slowed for a moment, allowing everyone to catch their breath or to grab a quick gulp of beer. In the middle of the dance floor, Waverly had not replied to Nicole as she could only bring herself to gaze up at the beautiful woman who was washing over her so completely. She noticed that Nicole was now breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling prominently. It drew the shorter girl’s attention to Nicole’s neck line, collar bone and the ends of her hair which dangled over elegant shoulders.  
‘Where did you come from?’ Waverly breathed in wonder.  
Nicole didn’t have time to take in Waverly’s words as the music quickened again and so did the crowd taking the pair with them.

On the other side of the hall, Wynonna watched entertained as Doc took on another man in an ego-fuelled arm wrestle. He was currently undefeated after three foes and Wynonna impressed. Looking at the man, she wouldn’t instantly think strength, but clearly along with this new discovery, there was lots to know about Doc. After a grimace and a groan, Doc forced the back of his opponent’s hand to hit the table and he was rewarded with yet another pint of beer. Just like with the others, Doc poured half into a smaller glass and offered it to Wynonna and just like with the others, she accepted.  
‘It’s a cheap way to get drunk,’ Doc told her taking a swig of his.  
Wynonna titled her head in acknowledgement, ‘handy when means are low.’  
Doc studied her for a moment, ‘something which you look down on I suppose?’ He asked.  
‘Oh no… you misunderstand. I’m actually impressed.’ She said quickly. ‘Many who are… p…p…’  
‘Go on… who are poor… you can say it,’ he chuckled.  
‘Okay… many who are poor, would not be able to get around like you and Nicole, see the things you do, having the stories you tell and meeting people like those you met tonight. You really are living life… not letting it hold you back…’ She held her glass up to him and on cue Doc clinked his against her gently.  
‘Well… Nicole and I made a pact when we were young,’ he explained. ‘We knew we were never going to be people of wealthy means, but we weren’t going to let it deprive us of life and all its glories. And we knew we could appreciate it more. A rich man expects the best and is disappointed if he does not receive it. Whereas, for Nicole and I… every day we wake up healthy is a blessing and whatever happens is what God intended and we enjoy it.’  
‘Amen,’ Wynonna said raising her glass again. The way this man thought and spoke was an entrancing thing. They both took a long drink of their beer as they gazed at each other. This definitely wasn’t about Dolls anymore; her mind was only filled with the eyes she was looking into.  
‘Come with me…’ taking Wynonna by surprise, Doc grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the staircase that lead down into the centre of the hall and out of the party.

‘Now where do you think they’re going?’ Nicole laughed as she watched the pair’s legs disappear up the stairs and out of sight.  
‘Will she be okay with him?’ Waverly asked carefully. ‘I mean… I know Doc wouldn’t…’  
‘No he wouldn’t…’ Nicole assured her. ‘Doc might look like a scoundrel but he is a good man. I trust him with my life.’  
Waverly was touched by this, ‘how it wonderful it must be to have a friend like him.’  
‘How wonderful it must be to have a sister like her,’ Nicole replied leading them over to some chairs by the side of the hall as the current dance came to an end. Smoothly as they walked past, Nicole swiped two beers from a table and handed one to Waverly.  
‘Yeah… we’ve never parted and I hope we never do,’ Waverly told her. ‘It’s just been the two of us since Daddy died and our older sister Willa ran off with a man who… well… let’s just say, not a man Daddy would have ever approved of.’  
‘You Earp sisters are pretty wild aren’t you?’  
Waverly blinked, ‘not by choice…’ she argued gently.  
‘Oh… I don’t know,’ Nicole shrugged as she sipped her beer. ‘I think there’s a little choice in it. Think what you’ve done on this ship already. You’ve stolen your fiance’s gun, lied to arresting officers and snuck away from the safety of first class to come and party with us miscreants.’  
Waverly was not enjoying Nicole’s amusement of these facts, ‘I would never have done any of those things by choice,’ she stated sharply.  
‘But you still did them,’ Nicole was reading Waverly’s tone well. ‘You should take more credit. You could be so much more than you are. You’ve just been socialising with too many shitheads.’  
‘Champ is not a shithead!’ Waverly snapped. Nicole simply raised her eyebrows. ‘Okay… yes… the man is not perfect… in fact so far from perfect he can’t even see what it is. Despite this, he’s taking on Wynonna and me and without him, we’re two broke women with no choice but to find work in workhouse. Have you ever been into one of those?’  
Shaking her head, Nicole placed her drink on the table between them, ‘luckily I haven’t.’  
‘Neither Wynonna nor I would survive in one of those places…’ She sighed sadly. ‘So we have no choice. One of us had to marry Champ and he chose me. Wynonna offered, as she always does to make life easier for me, but Champ said she was spoiled and too old. He wasn’t kind about it either.’  
‘So… you don’t love him?’ It certainly hadn’t been a secret that Wynonna and Waverly disliked the man, but she didn’t realise to what degree. It was common for women to not particularly love the men they had to marry, but rarely did they hate them.  
Waverly let out a shocked gasp, ‘that’s a bit personal…’ he said.  
Surprised by her reaction, Nicole raised her hands in surrender, ‘sorry… I just…’  
‘I’m sorry…’ Waverly went on shaking her head. ‘It’s hard for me… to talk about this. I can be in denial all I want when it’s in my head… but when I actually say it…’ A tear appeared in her eye and escape down her right cheek. ‘It’s real.’  
Feeling her heart hurt for Waverly, Nicole moved to a chair nearer Waverly and using one finger tenderly wiped the tear away from Waverly’s soft. Waverly bowed her head in sadness but cupping her face Nicole gently lifted it so their eyes could meet again. ‘You deserve so much better.’ Nicole smiled kindly. ‘Both you and your sister.’ Reaching up she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear, slowly and deliberately so she could enjoy the touch.  
Before she was aware of what she was doing, Waverly brought a hand up to meet the one Nicole was using to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the simple gesture of affection which was so comforting - so effortlessly comforting.

Still leading her by the hand, Doc took Wynonna to the front of the ship. They reached the furthest barrier but it wasn’t going to stop them. Checking him, Doc climbed over and helped Wynonna over after him.  
‘What are we doing?’ Wynonna asked laughing.  
‘Living!’ Doc declared throwing his arms wide.  
After a few more steps they had reached the very front of the ship. Before them the sheer expanse of the black ocean was breath taking. Once again the sky was decorated with stars and there was a cold chill in the air that braced against the pair’s cheeks. Their heavy breath created a mist around them as their attention returned back to each other.  
Hesitantly, Doc took Wynonna’s hands, ‘you Wynonna, are one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.’ Bashful at his words, Wynonna smiled and looked away. ‘I hope that our difference in class won’t prevent us from meeting again?’  
‘Meeting again?’ She was more pleased than she was shocked.  
‘Absolutely… it feels like this ship has brought us together… like it was fate.’ Doc went on moving a little closer to the woman in front of him. ‘Does it feel like that to you?’  
Wynonna thought about it for a moment, it could have been any other person or people to come across Waverly on the back of the ship the night before, ‘yes… I guess it does.’ She realised.  
Smiling, Doc slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Wynonna’s lips. He lingered a moment waiting for her to reciprocate. As she did, Doc placed another, firmer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Wynonna let out a small sigh as their bodies came together her chest pressed into his. Bringing her hands up to his face she cupped his cheeks and allowed herself to get lost in his touch.  
A sudden gust of wind ruffled their hair and caused Doc’s hat to fly off his head and over the side of the ship.  
‘Oh no,’ Wynonna gasped watching it fall down towards the waves.  
Doc laughed at her alarm, ‘no matter,’ he said using his hand to gently turn her face back towards his. ‘I can get another.’ His hat was of no concern at this moment. All he wanted was to be kissing Wynonna and holding her close. Wasting no more time, he brought their lips back together in tender but fervent kisses. If this was fate, then fate was definitely his friend that night.

Disconcerted by the lingering touch, Waverly abruptly pulled herself away from Nicole.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Nicole asked frowning.  
‘I can’t… I can’t do this… I’m sorry…’ unsteadily she got to her feet and looked around for her shawl.  
‘Wait… it’s okay…’  
Flustered, Waverly realised that she didn’t need her shawl; she just needed to get out of there. Looking back one last time at Nicole’s beautiful but now confused face, Waverly turned and ran up the stairs and out of the hall. It was a world she wanted to be in so badly. The memory of Nicole’s gentle, gratifying touch still burned on her cheek. A world where she could revel in more of those moments. However the reality of the matter was, she never would be and remaining there in the presence of such an alluring woman would only make it harder for her to leave. That was the inevitable truth that she could not evade.

Her brow still furrowed in confusion, Nicole slowly sat back down on her chair staring at the spot through which Waverly had disappeared so hastily. As she gathered her thoughts, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a lone piece of cloth on the floor. Reaching for it she realised it was Waverly’s shawl. Carefully bunching it up in her hands, she brought the material to her face so she could take in its scent. It was delicious. Usually, Nicole would pocket such a find to sell later for food, drink, paper or pencils, whatever she was in most need of. Conversely, this time, fate had dealt her another card to play. Smiling to herself, Nicole knew she was clutching a reason to see Waverly again.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole decides to go after what she wants and Wynonna and Waverly are faced with some difficult decisions.

It was another beautifully sunny day as Wynonna and Waverly walked arm in arm behind the group just a few steps in front of them. As promised, Thomas Andrews was taking Champ, Gus, Dolls, Waverly and Wynonna on a tour of the splendid ship. Unfortunately, Waverly and Wynonna were both occupied by other more prominent thoughts to pay full attention to what was being said.  
‘So… you kissed?’ Waverly said in a hushed tone, well aware of Dolls’ presence.  
‘Shhhhh,’ It was still too loud for Wynonna. ‘Yes… yes we did.’  
Waverly stared at her sister, ‘and?’  
Wynonna shrugged, ‘and what?’  
Rolling her eyes Waverly allowed herself to laugh quietly, ‘details please.’  
Now it was Wynonna’s turn to roll her eyes, ‘he took me to the restricted part of the ship at the front,’ she explained. ‘Oh Waverly, it was amazing, so beautiful.’  
‘I bet it was,’ Waverly said suggestively.  
‘I’ll have you know… I did actually pay attention to the view,’ Wynonna smirked.  
‘For how long?’ Waverly knew her sister far too well.  
Avoiding eye contact, Wynonna deliberated her answer, ‘about… five… minutes…’  
‘Wow, that’s actually a long time for you…’ Waverly snickered.  
Wynonna also enjoyed her sister’s joke, then the smile slowly faded away from her face, ‘I don’t know Waves, I just met the guy and he’s third class… and there’s…’ she gestured in the direction of Dolls, who was holding his expected position directly behind Champ. ‘It’s just so complicated.’  
‘I guess Dolls is the better choice,’ Waverly agreed. ‘I mean, he’s actually in our world and not to mention it’s more of what’s expected of us… you know, as first class ladies. We can’t just go running off with people just because they’re attractive, exciting and new… because they make us feel something, something that we’ve never felt before. No we can’t… we have to remember what is right and expected of us… and…’ She stopped as she met Wynonna’s stare. ‘What?’  
‘We?’ Wynonna said simply. ‘How did this become we?’  
Waverly panicked, ‘you… I meant you…’  
Wynonna was not convinced, ‘you like someone…’ the smile creeping onto her face showed Waverly that her sister was very excited by this. Waverly looked out to sea, trying not to give anything away. Wynonna was onto her and ran round to Waverly’s other side to meet her gaze. ‘You do… you like someone!’  
‘Quiet!’ Waverly seethed through gritted teeth. She glanced ahead to make sure Champ hadn’t heard anything. None of the group looked back.  
‘Who is it?’ Wynonna continued prodding.  
Sighing Waverly knew she couldn’t shake her sister, ‘it doesn’t matter,’ she said. ‘Nothing is going to happen…’  
‘Are they on this ship?’  
‘Wynonna! It doesn’t matter,’ Waverly firmly tiring of her sister’s persistence. ‘We better speed up so they don’t become suspicious and miss the enthralling talk on lifeboats.’  
Wynonna linked her arm through Waverly’s again, ‘nope… wouldn’t want to miss that.’

Checking up and down the deck, Nicole swiftly threw her body over the rail and kept low to take cover beside a deck chair. Upon it lay an upper-class coat and top hat. Checking around her once again, Nicole snatched them and proceeded to put them on. Skilfully, Nicole tied her hair up into a bun so that it would be hidden completely underneath the hat. She raised the collar of the coat to hide her face and stuffed the shawl she was clutching into one of its deep pockets. At the sound of approaching footsteps, she made a quick exit down the deck and out of sight.

‘So forgive me,’ Waverly began. ‘If I’ve done the Maths right in my head, for the amount of lifeboats you have to the people on board… forgive me, but there doesn’t seem to be enough.’  
Thomas Andrews smiled at the inquisitive woman in front of him, ‘you young ladies don’t miss a thing do you? You’re absolutely right young Earp, there aren’t enough… not enough by half.’ He face became sullen as he spoke. ‘I wanted to put in an extra row to ensure that if needed everyone would be able to get off the ship… but… it was thought, by some, that the deck would be too cluttered… so I was over ruled.’ There was clear annoyance on his face, but he removed this quickly as he looked back at his audience. ‘But not to worry… I’ve built you a good ship… strong and true… she’ll be all you need to look after you.’  
‘Waste of space on an unsinkable ship,’ Champ scoffed as he began walking on.  
‘Don’t you worry my dear,’ Thomas said holding Waverly’s chin gently. He could see the concern on the young woman’s face. ‘The ship will look after you.’  
Waverly gave him a weak smile which was enough reassurance for Thomas to leave her and catch up with the others to continue his tour. Wynonna was now walking with Gus, leaving Waverly alone for a moment collecting her thoughts as she stared at the lifeboat before her.  
‘Psst,’ frowning, Waverly looked around her to see where the noise had come from. ‘Over here…’ She recognised the voice. ‘Over here.’ It came again and this time Waverly found the source. Standing near a door, Nicole, barely recognisable in the large coat and hat, was beckoning Waverly over.  
‘What are you doing here?’ Waverly asked a little dumbfounded.  
‘I had to see you,’ Nicole walked over and took Waverly’s arm to lead her inside to the deserted room. Waverly offered little resistance but she was very uncomfortable with the current situation. ‘How are you?’ Now inside, Nicole removed the hat and pulled the collar of the coat down from around her face.  
‘You shouldn’t be here,’ Waverly almost hissed.  
‘I know,’ Nicole nodded. ‘I just… I had to check you were okay… after last night.’ She fumbled nervously with the hat in her hands.  
‘I’m fine…’ Waverly replied trying to keep her voice unmoved and calm. ‘I was tired.’ A pathetic excuse she knew, but she was struggling for coherent thought.  
‘Tired?’ Nicole laughed. ‘Okay… well…’ She searched the coat’s pocket. ‘You left this.’ She held out the shawl to Waverly.  
Waverly blinked, surprised to see it again, ‘thank you…’ she reached out to take it and for just a brief moment her fingers met Nicole’s. Both girls stared at the contact that caused their hearts to race.  
‘You weren’t tired…’ Nicole rushed forward and carefully pushed Waverly up against the wall. Waverly braced herself just enough to prevent Nicole from kissing her, but their faces and mouths remained only inches apart. ‘You can’t deny that something is going on here…’ Nicole breathed bringing her hand up to Waverly’s cheek to stroke it tenderly.  
‘I can’t deny it,’ Waverly agreed. ‘You intrigue me…’ she ran a single finger over Nicole’s lips. The red head closed her eyes to enjoy the touch. ‘If I gave in to what I want… I would…’ She shook herself and slid out of Nicole’s grasp. ‘but I can’t. I’m engaged… to Champ… I’m going to marry Champ.’  
‘You don’t love him,’ Nicole protested.  
‘It doesn’t matter,’ Waverly cried throwing her arms in the air. ‘None of it matters, what I think… what I feel… I don’t matter. The Earp family name and fortune does. So I have to…’  
‘Look…’ Nicole walked up to Waverly again placing their foreheads together. ‘I know I have nothing, no money in my pocket, nothing to offer you… but… they’ve got you trapped. Wynonna’s breaking free… why can’t you?’  
‘Because her reputation is damaged, by actions like those with Doc last night… mine is not… and you might not agree with it, but it matters to me.’ She backed away from Nicole towards the door. ‘I’m going back… please… leave me alone.’ She held back the tears in her eyes as she wrenched the door open with such force it might have come off its hinges.  
Nicole stood alone in the room staring at the door remaining open as she could hear Waverly’s quickened footsteps disappearing down the ship.

As usual, afternoon was served at three. Dazed, Waverly took her seat next to Wynonna and Gus. The men never attended afternoon tea, they took the opportunity to play cards and have a brandy or two whilst discussing how they were masters of the universe.  
‘You alright Waverly?’ Gus asked concerned.  
Waverly brought herself back into the room, ‘yes… I’m fine.’  
Wynonna knew better, ‘You don’t look it baby.’  
‘Just feeling a little sea sick I think,’ Waverly lied. ‘I’ll be fine, just need something to eat and drink I think.’  
‘Okay, as long as you’re sure,’ Gus said placing a comforting hand on Waverly’s. She then turned her attention to Wynonna. ‘So have all the invitations gone out?’  
‘Yes, all four hundred of them,’ Wynonna nodded selecting a cake slice from the tray. Waverly felt her heart sink as talk turned to her upcoming wedding. ‘All the family that I could contact and then Champ’s family, extended family and associates… and some I’m sure must be royalty by their names.’  
Gus chuckled, ‘I’ll expect mine soon then?’  
‘Absolutely, you’ve been such a dear friend to the family… Waverly couldn’t get married without you,’ Wynonna smiled. ‘Isn’t that right Waves?’  
‘Hm?’  
‘Wow, you really are distracted aren’t you?’ Wynonna said the concern returning to her face.  
‘How about you go and have a lie down whilst we plan your future,’ Gus suggested. Waverly knew this was supposed to be a joke, but it hit her like a punch to gut. An overwhelming feeling of nausea washed over her body.  
‘I think I will, go and lie down,’ she said shakily getting to her feet.  
‘Woah, you alright there?’ Wynonna rushed around to help Waverly and steady her. ‘Would you like one of us to go with you?’  
‘No… I’ll be alright,’ Waverly smiled at her sister to thank her for her worry but right now, all she wanted was to be alone. Sluggishly, she made her way out of the tea room back to the outer deck.  
‘Poor girl,’ Gus sighed. ‘She has no choices in this life anymore.’

Gripping the railing, Waverly no longer felt sick, she felt angry. It was exactly as Gus had said; her future was being planned for her. Every moment, every day, every year was now no longer hers. She was property now, Champ’s property, to parade and manipulate whenever he wanted. Freedom was not a word she would be able to associate herself with again… if she stayed where she was…

As the wind blew her hair around her face, Nicole gazed up at the sky. Violets melted into pinks and reds as the sunset threw its colours across the sky. The occasional cloud and floated into the picture, picked up some of the colour and then faded away to empty desert of sky. Nicole was trying to find some solace in its expanse, that she was insignificant in a universe so vast. She tried to remember that she was just lucky to be alive; the way that she and Doc had promised each other that they would live. Taking a puff of her cigarette, she tipped the top, which remained in her possession along with the black coat, down over her eyes and lay back on the deck chair trying to rid her mind of negative thoughts. She was consumed in these thoughts that she did not notice someone sit down beside her.  
‘Hi Nicole,’ came a soft and most welcome voice.  
Instantly, Nicole pushed the hat off her head so that her eyes could see Waverly sitting on the long deck chair smiling down at her.  
‘What are you…?’  
‘I changed my mind,’ Waverly said still smiling.  
Nicole could barely believe her ears until Waverly began to lean forward. Gently, Nicole brought her index finger to Waverly’s lips, ‘not here.’

Wynonna must have read the page she was on at least ten times. It seemed no matter how much she tried to concentrate on it, she could not shake the feeling of eyes watching her every move. Nervously, she glanced across the room to see once again that her eyes met those belonging to Dolls. She longed to speak, but across the table from Dolls, Champ was absorbed in the business pages of the paper he’d bought on the dock in Ireland. Pulling her gaze away, Wynonna returned back to her book and once again unsuccessfully tried to read the same page she’d been on for the last twenty minutes.  
With a small grunt, Champ rose to his feet folding up the newspaper and placing it on the table, ‘do either of you know the whereabouts of my fiancée?’ he asked checking his watch. ‘Weren’t you just at tea with her?’  
‘She’s not in her room?’ Wynonna asked. ‘She said she didn’t feel well so was coming back here to have a lie down.’  
With a furrowed brow, Champ went over to Waverly’s chamber door and knocked gently, ‘sweet pea?’ He waited a moment. ‘Sweet pea,’ he tried a little louder. With still no answer, he carefully opened the door and looked inside. He reappeared after a few moments. ‘She’s not there, her bed has been slept in since being made this morning.’  
Wynonna was just as confused as he was and looked at him baffled.  
‘Dolls… take Wynonna and search the ship for Waverly will you,’ he ordered. ‘I’m a little concerned of her whereabouts, especially if she isn’t feeling well.’  
‘She’s probably on deck getting some fresh air… I can look for her on my own,’ Wynonna said quickly as she headed for the door. The last thing she wanted to be doing at this moment in time was spending quality one-on-one time with Dolls.  
‘No,’ Champ commanded. ‘I already have one Earp sister missing, I will not have another. I insist you take Dolls with you. Also, when search two pairs of eyes is better than one.’  
‘Aren’t you coming?’ Wynonna asked suddenly irritated.  
‘Unfortunately not, I have an important business meeting.’ He stated looking at his watch again.  
‘Instead of looking for you fiancée, the woman you love? Who is missing and possibly unwell.’ Wynonna fumed through gritted teeth.  
Champ sent her an amused smile to show he was unshaken by her words, ‘I have every faith in you two. When you find her, return her to the room. I will be back at five thirty in time to get ready for dinner at seven.’ He tipped his hat to Dolls and proceeded to leave their living quarters.  
Wynonna let out a laugh of disbelief, ‘can you believe him?’ She almost gasped stunned.  
‘He’s Champ Hardy, you know how he acts and thinks,’ Dolls shrugged as he gathered his coat.  
‘But that… that was unbelievable!’  
Dolls ignored her comment, ‘we better start looking; we have a lot of ground to cover.’  
‘That’s it… you’re not going to say anything?’ Wynonna now fumed free of gritted teeth.  
‘He’s my boss Wynonna!’ Dolls argued back forgetting himself. ‘What do you expect me to say or do?’  
‘Nothing,’ Wynonna snarled pulling on her own coat. ‘You’re very good at that.’ Without looking back at him, Wynonna headed out of the door. Behind her, Dolls took a long deep breath and ensured the door was securely locked before following her down the corridor.

Fingers entwined, Nicole lead Waverly down the ship through the small number of people ambling along its deck. Their pair’s pace was quick, almost running. The anticipation was causing both their hearts to race. Above them the sky continued to darken as the sun bid its farewell to the day. Clumsily, Nicole pushed a gate open and pulled Waverly through it with her. Before long they were at the back of the ship staring out at the waves being thrown out by the ship’s vast propellers.  
‘Here,’ Nicole said breathlessly as she snaked her arms around Waverly’s waist.  
Waverly gazed up into the beautiful brown eyes, ‘why here?’  
‘This is where we first met,’ Nicole explained. ‘And I want it to be symbolic… this ship is taking you away from everything that is stopping you living your life how to deserve.’ She paused as Waverly placed a single finger on Nicole’s chin and the other around her neck. ‘You have a new future now… and, if you want me to, I can help you build the one you want…’  
Waverly was completely struck by the generosity and sheer kindness of the woman with whom she was sharing an embrace. With her index finger she traced her finger over Nicole’s lips once again. This time she had no intention of running away from them. Closing her eyes she leaned up pulling Nicole down towards her. She lingered, opening her eyes to take in Nicole’s beauty for one last moment before pressing her lips tenderly against those waiting for them. She felt Nicole press back and Waverly melted into her giving in completely.


	8. Chapter 8: The drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly begins to explore new beginnings with Nicole with a surprising request. During the search for her sister with Dolls, Wynonna finds herself in a compromising position.

Nervous, Waverly scrabbled with the key in the lock. She shook herself, aware of how ridiculous she was being but the presence of Nicole behind her was causing all coherent thought and action to dissipate from her body. Finally, Waverly heard the click and pushed the door open so that she and Nicole could enter the main living room.  
‘Wow,’ Nicole inhaled as she looked around the impressive room.  
Waverly smiled at Nicole’s reaction, ‘Yes, quite proper I know.’  
Admiring its splendour, Nicole ran her finger over the mantelpiece and caught Waverly watching her in the mirror. Amused, she smiled and faced the other woman, ‘you sure you want to leave all this behind?’ she asked apprehensively.  
Now it was Waverly’s turn to smile, ‘I know it looks… impressive… but to be quite honest with you, within these walls… I’ve never felt more trapped.’ Nicole watched as Waverly paced the room removing her coat and placing it on a chair. ‘But then… I look at you…’ she paused and gazed at Nicole from across the room. ‘and, I don’t feel like that anymore.’ Overcome, Nicole breathed out and looked down at her feet. Endeared by this show of emotion, Waverly crossed the room and placed her hands gently on Nicole’s face so their eyes could meet again. ‘I feel like out of these walls, I can do anything.’  
Their lips came together in a tender but ardent kiss. From resting on her waist, Nicole slid her hands up Waverly’s back to pull her in closer. Waverly’s hands remained clasping Nicole’s face and neck. She loved the feel of Nicole’s soft skin and the shape of her slender neck and shoulders. It was something she never knew she needed or wanted, but now that she was holding it so close, she couldn’t imagine needing or wanting anything else.  
‘I want to help you do anything,’ Nicole breathed in between kisses. She pulled Waverly in so their bodies were pressed together as well as their lips. ‘What do you want to do?’  
Waverly thought for a moment whilst she enjoyed the feeling of Nicole’s tongue against her own, ‘I want you to draw me,’ she whispered.  
Nicole’s surprise did not stop her from placing another kiss on Waverly’s lips, ‘draw you?’  
‘Yes…’ Waverly nodded. This time she pulled away but kept their faces close enough so they could feel each other’s breath. ‘Like one of your French girls.’  
Stunned, Nicole stared at Waverly whilst she tried to take these words in, ‘you mean…?’  
Smiling playfully, Waverly headed into a small room just off the living area. From where she stood, Nicole could hear the turning of a safe’s dial and then the click as the door was opened. When Waverly returned, she was holding a large green velvet case. ‘Champ bought me this as an engagement present,’ she said as she placed the box on a small side table. Nicole re-joined her side as Waverly opened it. ‘Hideous isn’t it?’  
Speechless, Nicole stared at the huge blue diamond necklace that lay in the box. Hideous was not the word Nicole would have used, but she understood why Waverly had used it. The size of the thing could have been sold to feed a whole country in the third world. Not only was the stone itself impressed, but it was also set in a diamond frame and attached to a delicate diamond frame which gleamed in light from the lamp on the table.  
‘I want you to draw me wearing this…’ Nicole nodded as she picked up the necklace to examine it more closely. ‘Wearing… only this…’  
Nicole stared at Waverly realised the young woman really did mean like the French girls.

‘This is ridiculous,’ groaned Dolls as they left another tea room. ‘This is a ship… how many different places could she be?’  
Wynonna took a seat on a nearby bench, ‘I don’t know… but something is telling me she doesn’t want to be found.’  
Dolls threw his arms up exasperated, ‘what is that supposed to mean?’  
Wynonna realised she might have said too much, ‘nothing… I’m just as tired as you.’  
‘Well what do we tell Champ?’  
She could see the panic in his eyes. Dolls was a man who took his job very seriously and would do anything to uphold it and do the work as professionally as he could. Returning to Champ without finding Waverly was not an option. Mustering up some strength, Wynonna rose to her feet, ‘we haven’t tried third class yet.’ She said. It was something she had been trying to keep from him.  
‘Why would she be there?’ Dolls asked perplexed.  
‘Last night, after dinner…’ she paused. She knew she had to pick her words carefully. ‘Waverly and I did not return to the room as Champ would have expected. We went to a party in third class with Nicole and Doc.’ Dolls did not look impressed. ‘They invited us and we were curious. We’ve been playing Champ’s game for so long, we needed to try something new… have a bit of an adventure.’  
‘You went down to third class without supervision…’  
Wynonna rolled her eyes, ‘we’re big girls Dolls. Waverly and I had been on our own for two years before Champ got his claws into us… we don’t need supervision.’  
Dolls was not in the mood to argue with Wynonna, they had done too much of that already. Every time he looked at her face his heart filled with sentiment and longing.  
‘We better head down there then… come on…’  
Wynonna had seen the look in his eyes. She knew he cared for her and it filled her with happiness but now there was Doc, a man unconstrained by any job, expectations or priorities. She tried to banish these thoughts from her mind, there was only one priority which mattered and that was finding Waverly.

Taking a few deep breaths, Nicole steadied her trembling hands as she sharpened the pencil. Waverly had been in the bedroom for a good fifteen minutes and the anticipation building in Nicole’s mind was becoming overwhelming. She had never been so nervous in her entire life.  
The click of the bedroom door opening drew Nicole’s attention across the room. She placed the pencil and knife down as she watched Waverly, clad only in a thin cotton night gown walk across the room towards her.  
As Waverly held the gown closed across her chest she could feel the thump of her heartbeat against her hand. Nicole sat in a chair now stripped down to her white shirt which fell open at her neck revealing some of her chest. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and her braces were loose around her legs. It was such a different look to the evening before at dinner, but Waverly didn’t like it any less.  
‘You are good at this aren’t you?’ Waverly asked gathering herself. She had no idea what had possessed her to do this, but there was one thought driving her on; the look on Champ’s face when he finds the drawing and reads the note she intended to leave with it for him.  
‘What are you implying?’ Nicole asked with a gentle smirk.  
‘That this is all a ruse just to see women as god intended…’ Waverly said.  
Nicole raised her eyebrow provocatively, ‘it could be…’  
Laughing, Waverly held out her hand in which she clasped small silver coin, ‘well… as I’m a paying customer, I’m hoping you are not a charlatan Miss Haught.’ Without a word, Nicole reached up and took the coin from Waverly’s hand. Once she had, Waverly stepped back from her letting the cords from the gown fall loose at her sides. The gown now only remained closed as it gripped the curve of Waverly’s breasts. Waverly slid her hands between them and released the material so it could slip down her figure and land without a sound on the carpeted floor.  
To Nicole, it felt like all the breath had been sucked out of her body as she gazed at the physique in front of her. The slim legs, flat yet toned stomach, perfect breasts framed by Waverly’s loose hair which could have covered her upper torso due to its length but Waverly had ensured enough was falling behind her shoulders. The blue diamond lay just under her collar bone, jutting out, vulgar and unnecessary on such a graceful figure. Had Champ had any idea of Waverly’s taste, he would have known that she would have instantly detested it the moment he placed it in her hands. Now standing completely revealed, in a way she would never had done for her fiancé, she had never been so exposed, but she felt empowered by it.  
Clearing her throat, Nicole motioned towards the couch behind Waverly, ‘over there… on… that…’ words were completely failing her. Waverly was relishing the power she currently had but she did as she was told. With poise, Waverly lowered herself down onto the bed lifting her legs up and stretching them out along the length of the sofa. As she let her back sink into the silk pillows behind her, she reached up her hand to move a strand of hair from her face.  
‘There…’ Nicole said. ‘Leave your hand there… that’s it. Like you’re running your hand through your hair…’  
‘Like that?’ Waverly asked trying it.  
‘Yes, but rest your arm back so it doesn’t get tired, but keep your fingers… yes.’ She was impressed that she was managing comprehensive thought with the almost inconceivable sight of Waverly laid out in front of her. ‘Now bring that other hand up… that’s it… okay…’ Taking a deep breath, Nicole leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and adjusted her folder and paper to begin.  
‘You look so serious,’ Waverly chuckled.  
Nicole couldn’t hide an embarrassed laugh, ‘this is a bit different to what I’m used to…’ She explained.  
‘And why’s that?’ Waverly asked seductively.  
‘You know why…’ Nicole replied shooting Waverly a flirtatious but sweet look as she finished sharpening her pencil. Satisfied, Waverly settled back into the sofa and watched as Nicole blew the end of the pencil to clear it and began her work.

Turning another corner, Wynonna and Dolls groaned as it seemed to look like all the rest they had just walked down.  
‘We’re just going in circles,’ Dolls sighed leaning back against the wall. ‘You have no idea where you’re going do you?’  
Angry, Wynonna aimed a glare is way, ‘I never said I had the blue prints to this bloody ship in my brain did I? I said I’d been down here once… doesn’t make it an expert!’  
Dolls shook his head frustrated, ‘I’m sorry… I just… you know what Champ will do to me if…’ Wynonna stared at Dolls as a sudden vulnerability overcame the usually stoic man. ‘After the other day… if I don’t find…’ Before he could finish, Wynonna had flung herself into his arms connecting their lips in a passionate and needing kiss. It was the comfort he needed in his moment of panic. Welcoming it, Dolls turned Wynonna around and pressed her against the wall as she hungrily grabbed at his neck and face. His worry and fears drained away as found the solace he needed in the woman he loved so much.  
After a few minutes, they parted staring at each other. Lovingly, Wynonna stroked is face as he remained close. Dolls closed his eyes to the touch. Wynonna never thought she would see Dolls afraid but she found this new revelation of weakness engaging and refreshing.  
‘I’m sorry,’ he said keeping his eyes closed. ‘I just… I get so conflicted…’  
‘Shhhhh,’ she placed her finger on his lips then leaned forward to kiss them again, this time in a soft, sweet kiss. After, she placed their foreheads together. ‘It’s okay… I know…’  
‘You have to know…’ he opened his eyes and stared into hers intensely. ‘If I could… it would only be you… I would give it up all for you…’  
Wynonna knew that words would not do in rely, so instead she leaned forward so Dolls could feel it in her kiss. There was passion, but it was restrained so they could share a sweeter, softer kiss.  
‘Wynonna?’ The shocked voice caused Wynonna’s eyes to fly open instantly.

Astonished, Waverly gazed down at the drawing in front of her. It was extraordinary. Using just black pencil, Nicole had captured her perfectly including the light off her features and curves. Seeing approving look on Waverly’s face, Nicole blew the pencil residue off the picture, signed it and dated it before closing her folder and handed it to the other girl.  
Taking it, Waverly smiled sweetly and leaned into place a thankful kiss on Nicole’s lips. She placed the folder on the floor carefully behind her so her hands were free to embrace Nicole once again. The kisses slowly became more eager as their tongues met and hands wandered. Waverly was back in her thin night gown but as their bodies met, Nicole could feel Waverly’s soft curves more clearly through her cotton shirt. The sensation caused excitement to course through Nicole’s body and her legs to weaken.  
Catching her breath she stepped back, ‘I’m sorry…’ she breathed almost ashamed. ‘I forget myself…’ She turned away putting her hands to her face horrified at her actions.  
Touched by the concern, Waverly stepped forward and ran her hands first down Nicole’s back, then her sides. Lightly, she placed her chin on Nicole’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around the red head’s waist.  
‘I want you to forget yourself,’ she whispered. ‘Isn’t that what this is all about?’ Nicole turned around to gaze into Waverly’s eyes. ‘To forget who we are… so that it can just be… us?’  
‘Yes… but, not like this… I feel like I’m taking advantage of you,’ Nicole explained.  
‘But didn’t you… with your other models?’  
Nicole sensed a hint of rejection in Waverly’s voice, ‘yes… but not all of them… and this is different,’ she pulled in Waverly closer, ‘this…’ she ran a solo finger down Waverly’s cheek to her mouth and traced it. ‘This is so much more…’  
Waverly was comforted by this and showed it by placing a kiss on Nicole’s lips, ‘would you like me to get dressed?’  
‘My heart says no… but for my conscience… yes,’ Nicole giggled kissing Waverly again, before she allowed the brunette to slip from her fingers and into the other room. Once the door was closed, Nicole placed a hand to her head and slumped back into the chair. Her hand moved to her chest as she tried to stop it from rising and falling so dramatically.  
‘Jesus Christ girl, get a grip,’ she said to herself.

As though her body wasn’t her own, Wynonna immediately pushed Dolls away as she stared horrified into the bewildered eyes of Doc. Equally confused, Dolls looked between the pair trying to gauge the meaning of Wynonna’s behaviour.  
‘Just how many men on this damn ship are you planning to kiss?’ Doc asked clearly enraged.  
Stunned, Dolls stared at Wynonna as she struggled for words. ‘Kiss?’ Dolls questioned, then as he continued to read their expressions it dawned on him. ‘You two…?’ He gestured between them. Wynonna hung her head dreading the hurt that must have been going through his mind. ‘You… and him?’  
Doc did not appreciate the tone of disgust that was evident in Dolls’ voice, ‘and what exactly do you mean by that?’ he demanded stepping forward into the taller man’s face.  
‘Exactly how it sounded…’ Dolls said as he squared up to the man invading his space.  
‘That because I’m lower in status than you I don’t deserve an upper class woman?’ Doc seethed. ‘Well from what I’ve seen, you weren’t sitting at the table with the others last night… unlike me. That tells me that you’re not held in the high esteem that you seem to think you are…’  
Instantaneously, Dolls snapped and grabbed Doc by the neck ramming him up against the wall. Saliva escaped through his gritted teeth as he growled menacingly at the man he had pinned in place.  
‘Stop it!’ Wynonna cried pushing Dolls away. The motion caused Doc to drop to the floor as Doll’s grip was released. He coughed for air as he gushed back into his body. Only feet apart the two men shot daggers at each other as Wynonna now stood between them. ‘I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… to both of you.’ She could barely look at either of them as she spoke. ‘Look… I didn’t ask for this.’ She continued and looked at Doc without making eye contact. ‘But can you blame me? I don’t know where I stand with you… I thought we were done. You said we were done. And that’s when… you came along.’ She turned her attention to Doc. ‘At first it was just to get at him,’ she pointed at Dolls as hurt appeared on Doc’s face. ‘At first… but then, last night… as we spoke… you were different. You interested me, excited me… you were different.’  
Holding his neck, still throbbing from Dolls’ grip, Doc got to his feet, ‘if that’s true… then what was that?’ he asked.  
Wynonna looked at Dolls, then back at Doc, ‘I still have feelings for him,’ she replied. Dolls face loosened at these words.  
‘And me?’ Doc went on.  
Wynonna gazed at his kind face, ridden with hurt and confusion, ‘I don’t know… we’ve only just met… whereas Dolls and I…’ she paused and collected her thoughts. ‘… doesn’t mean last night meant nothing… it definitely meant something. I really did feel something… I do feel something.’ Doc and Dolls looked at each other, both acknowledging that it was clear that Wynonna hated this situation just as much as they were. She wasn’t one to play games, Dolls knew he had himself to blame more than anything. He had rejected her and she had sought comfort in the arms of another and now the poor unwitting man was involved in the mess he had created.  
‘So… what should we do?’ Doc probed. ‘What do you want to do?’  
‘Honestly?’ She said. ‘Right now, all I want to do is find my sister.’  
‘Is she missing?’ Doc frowned.  
‘Yes… she didn’t feel well at afternoon tea and we haven’t seen her since. It feels like we’ve searched half the ship and that’s how we ended up down here…’  
‘Kissing,’ Doc stated unamused.  
‘Yes… no… shut up!’ Wynonna snapped. ‘I can’t… I’m sorry… I can’t… I have to find Waverly.’ Without another word or look at the two men, Wynonna proceeded to march down the corridor. Left behind Doc and Dolls, glanced at each other awkwardly.  
‘I’m going to… um… help…’ Dolls stuttered readjusting his clothes after the short scuffle.  
Doc nodded in agreement, ‘find Waverly… I’ll assist.’ He let Dolls go in front of him as he paused to try and process what had just happened. All day, all he had thought about was Wynonna, how she was the most incredible woman he had met and now, all that had been shattered. Would he fight for her? Was it worth it? Shaking these thoughts away, Doc turned his attention to the matter at hand - that was finding Waverly.

‘Wow… you look nice,’ Nicole smiled as Waverly emerged from the bedroom dressed it a simple white and blue dress which complimented her figure and complexion.  
‘Do you feel more comfortable now?’ Waverly asked snaking her arms up around Nicole’s neck.  
‘I do feel less like I’m taking advantage of you yes,’ Nicole nodded as they kissed tenderly.  
‘Don’t worry… the next time you see me naked… the scales will be more balanced,’ Waverly breathed seductively into Nicole’s mouth. The words caused her legs to weaken as a fleeting sensation of pleasure rushed through her body. Waverly felt the weakness against her arms and revelled in it. Nicole wondered if there was any point in Waverly getting dressed as all she wanted to do was rip that dress right off her to reveal that perfect body that she had been allowed to gaze at just an hour before. Only this time she wanted her hands to explore it, touch it and her mouth to kiss it… every part of it.  
‘I like the sound of that,’ she exhaled as she pulled Waverly into another passionate kiss.  
The fact that she was kissing a woman instead of a man no longer even occurred to Waverly. All she longed for was Nicole’s lips to be against her hers; their tongues to be caressing and discovering each other’s. She yearned to see Nicole, just has Nicole had seen her.  
Suddenly the sound of the living room door behind them caused them to whirl round. Before Nicole’s eyes could properly meet those belonging to the man who had entered, Waverly had grabbed her hand and was pulling her into the bedroom to make a quick escape.  
‘Waverly!’ cried Champ furiously.


	9. Chapter 9: This is crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole search for a way to take their new relationship to another level, but first they must flee from Champ. Wynonna, Doc and Dolls' search for Waverly takes an unexpected and dark turn.

Not looking back, Nicole and Waverly sped down the corridor careful not to take anyone out in the process. Behind them, Champ was less cautious as he pushed people out of the way as he thundered after them. The women heard a cry as a lady hit the floor due to Champ’s careless tirade. With regret, Nicole and Waverly could not stop to help as they feared for their lives as they fled from the livid man.  
‘This way!’ Waverly cried pulling Nicole towards the central lift which dropped down between the main stair case. They were relieved to see people filtering out of it allowing them to enter without having to pause.  
‘Down… take us down!’ Both girls shrieked at the alarmed serviceman inside. He instantly did as commanded. As they descended, Champ’s flushed face appeared peering behind the grate. He lingered for a moment, raging over the sight before him before beginning to tear his way down the stairs.  
The moment Waverly and Nicole reached the moment they didn’t hesitate. Helping the serviceman to pull the lift doors open they immediately ensured they were out of sight and disappeared down the corridor. A little way down, they held their bodies against the wall to catch their breath and check that they had not been followed. Their fingers entwined they clutched each other’s hands as they panted heavily. Waverly found her eyes being drawn once again to Nicole’s rising and falling her chest. Although Nicole was now wearing the heavy black coat, it had fallen open, a little like her shirt to reveal some exposed skin of her chest. It looked so soft, so inviting; Waverly longed to run her fingers over it.  
‘I think we’re okay,’ Nicole said turning to Waverly. She caught where Waverly’s eyes were angled and smiled teasingly. ‘Come on…’ Little did Waverly know, Nicole longed for it too.  
Ensuring that she had a good grip of Waverly’s hands she lead her further down the corridor glancing at the doors they passed. They had found themselves deep in the heart of the ship in the crew passage. Most of the doors were open and led to offices or communal dining and wash areas. None of these interested Waverly and Nicole.  
Moving further down, the doors began to become closed. Nicole tried a few but they were locked, presumably to allow those within to sleep undisturbed or because those that occupied the rooms were hard at work somewhere in the ship. Finally after trying a few doors, one finally fell open by Nicole’s hand. It was grander than she expected. Instead of a room with at least four to six small beds crowding up the restricted room there was one large bed against the right wall. A small bedside table sat beside it with a dressing bench on the other side of the room. It looked more like a second class passenger’s room than that of a White Star Line crew member. Excited, Nicole looked back at Waverly. The smile on the brunette’s face gave her all the reassurance she needed as Nicole pulled her inside.

Fuming, Champ emerged from another corridor unsuccessful. Perspiration dripped off his forehead as he bent down leaning on his knees to catch his breath. He had run circles around the lowers floors, which is where is presumed Nicole and Waverly had gone. He had lost sight of them the moment they disappeared with the lift.  
‘That bitch!’ he shouted to himself, catching a few passing strangers off guard.  
It caught the attention of a White Star Line officer who happened to be passing, ‘you alright sir?’  
Champ seized the opportunity, ‘no, I am not…’ He said breathlessly. ‘My fiancée has been kidnapped.’  
The officers looked immediately alarmed, ‘kidnapped?’  
‘Yes… by two low-lives from third class… they had the audacity to break into first class… which may I say, has been so poorly guarded by you, and take her from me,’ he coughed as the breath caught in his throat.  
The officers look at each other horrified at what they were hearing, ‘well first I have to apologise for this sequence of events and I can assure you sir that we will investigate how this happened right away.’  
‘I don’t want you to investigate how this happened!’ Champ roared. ‘I want you to find Waverly!’  
‘Okay sir… okay…’ one of them nodded nervously. ‘We’ll find her… ‘  
‘I want everyone on it… you understand me!’ he commanded shoving a stern finger right in the man’s face. ‘Everyone you can find… I want this whole ship turned upside down if need be… just… find her.’

Welcoming Nicole’s lips on her own again, Waverly gently pushed Nicole back into the room closing the door behind her. They giggled and smiled into their kisses as they moved towards the bed. Carefully, Waverly hooked her thumbs under Nicole’s coat and brought it slowly off her shoulders. Nicole aided by shrugging her shoulders and arms to assist its removal before Waverly cast it aside onto the dressing bench. As soon as her arms were free, Nicole brought them back around Waverly gripping her firmly on the waist. Waverly’s hands were around Nicole’s face and neck again, burying her fingers in her silky red hair. She adored the feeling of it between her fingers.  
Hesitantly, Waverly brought her fingers to the buttons of Nicole’s shirt. Slowly, she began to unbutton them searching for reassurance in Nicole’s eyes. She had no idea where this sudden rush of courage had come from. Usually she held back, waiting for others to dictate what she was to do next. This was different, she felt like she could be in control, like it was okay to be the one initiating everything. Nicole reaching for the sash around Waverly’s sash was the reassurance she needed as she pulled Nicole’s shirt open to lay her eyes upon a perfectly sculptured stomach. Nicole paused her actions to allow Waverly to trace her fingers down Nicole’s abs, slowly and deliberately as their breath heaved in and out of their chests. Waverly’s fingers continued until they reached the belt of Nicole’s trousers. Slightly more hurriedly, Waverly fumbled with the buckle and dragged it open feeling the hunger building inside her.  
Caring hands held Waverly’s wrists to stop her, ‘hang on… wait… wait a moment…’ Nicole said as she held Waverly’s hands. The younger girl stared up at her confused. Nicole saw this expression and soothed it with a tender kiss. ‘It’s okay…’ she whispered. ‘I just want to check that you’re sure?’  
Waverly broke into a relieved smile; she didn’t know if she could want this woman any more than she already did, ‘yes…’ she placed her forehead against Nicole’s. ‘I’m absolutely sure.’ She placed a finger on Nicole’s collar bone and drew its line with her finger, ‘I’ve never wanted anything more.’  
It was all Nicole needed to hear as she pulled Waverly in bringing their lips together again in passionate now lustful kisses, hands wandering and tongues stroking each other. Nicole continued to undo Waverly’s sash as Waverly pulled Nicole’s shirt off her shoulders. Nicole stumbled back and found her balance against the side table. The impact knocked the small clock and glass that had been resting there to the floor, but the pair were too consumed in each other to notice.  
With Nicole supported, Waverly leant her body in between Nicole’s legs leaving a trail of soft kisses down Nicole’s neck to her shoulders and collar where her finger had just been. Nicole leaned back and moaned gently into the touch as she finally pulled the Waverly’s sash free. This allowed the dress to fall more loosely around Waverly’s body and Nicole to grip the fabric easily to bring it up over Waverly’s head and discard it onto the floor where the sash now waited. Waverly now stood a vision in white lingerie as Nicole shrugged her shirt free of her shoulders and began to unbutton her brown worn trousers. Playfully, Waverly shook her head and moved Nicole’s hands out of the way so she could complete the task herself.  
‘You are so beautiful,’ Nicole said, once Waverly returned back up to her after removing Nicole’s trousers. ‘I will never take you for granted.’ There was a hint of a tear in Waverly’s eye as they kissed again, softly, savouring the taste. Waverly felt strong arms wrap around her and she was lifted in the air. Complying, Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist, loving the feel of Nicole between them. Smoothly, Nicole placed Waverly on the bed and slowly lowered her weight down to press against Waverly’s body. She felt Waverly’s body shudder subtly at the sensation as their lips continued to explore each other’s eagerly. Nicole’s then left Waverly’s lips to begin a path down Waverly’s neck to her chest. As she did so, Nicole hooked a finger around each of Waverly’s bra straps and began to pull them down her arms. As it was pulled away to reveal more intimate exposed skin, Waverly closed her eyes and arched her back as Nicole’s tongue explored.  
They could have been anywhere. The location didn’t matter. Waverly lost all intelligible thought of where she was as she continued to gasp at Nicole’s kisses as they continued to travel down her body. For her first time, she would not change it for the world.

‘In my opinion… Waverly has been abducted off this ship by angels,’ Doc stated as they returned to the main stair case again. ‘That’s the only explanation.’  
They were now all fed up, tired and thoroughly irritated by the fruitless search. However, both Doc and Dolls knew that the continued question of her sister’s whereabouts was beginning to distress and weigh heavily on Wynonna.  
‘I think we need to alert the master at arms,’ Dolls suggested. Wynonna no longer had the energy to argue, this was beyond her now, she had run out of ideas.  
‘Are you alright?’ Doc asked bending down next to her placing a hand gently on her arm. Dolls turned away from the display of affection as he knew this was not the time or place to react.  
‘Yeah… I just want to know she’s okay,’ Wynonna said her voice cracking as tears came to her eyes.  
‘I know,’ Doc agreed. ‘We’ll find her…’ he looked over at his counterpart. ‘won’t we?’  
Dolls understood his tone, this was bigger than their scrap for Wynonna’s affections, it was about the affections of the girl herself and those she held for her missing sister. Spotting a crew member Dolls caught his attention, ‘excuse me… where can we find the master at arms? Someone has gone missing.’  
‘Last I heard he was on his way up to first class due to an allegation of kidnapping,’ he replied.  
The three exchanged panicked looks, ‘kidnapping?’ Wynonna choked.  
‘Apparently a young woman has been taken by a third class passenger…’ he studied their worried expressions. ‘I’m sorry… is that who you’re looking for?’  
‘Oh my god…’ Wynonna felt sick to her stomach. She leant back against the wall as she was overcome with faintness.  
‘Do you have a description of the kidnapper?’ Doc asked. Putting things together, his thoughts had turned to Nicole.  
‘No… sorry… not at this time.’  
Doc still nodded to show appreciation for this time, ‘thank you.’ The man nodded in return and continued on with his work.  
‘We have to get back to the room,’ Wynonna said pushing herself back up to her feet. Doc and Dolls were unconvinced that Wynonna should continue but knew there would be no stopping her, even if they tried.

Catching her breath, Waverly fell back on the bed shaking as the last of the unbelievable sensations throbbed through her body. Nestled in her neck, Nicole rode them out with her, only releasing her hand when she felt Waverly’s trembling subside. Raising her head, she gazed into Waverly’s eyes finding blissful serenity within them.  
‘You okay?’ she asked sweetly. Waverly couldn’t speak as she released her grip from the sheets to rest her hands on Nicole’s back and stared at the ceiling. This concerned Nicole a little, ‘Waverly?’  
Hearing her apprehension, Waverly returned Nicole’s gaze, ‘don’t worry… I’m fine.’ She smiled and kissed Nicole delicately, allowing it to linger for a moments before letting her head fall back on the pillows. Nicole followed her lead and lay her head down gently on Waverly’s chest allowing her body to relax into the brunette’s. She too had felt the pleasure Waverly just experienced and it had been one of the most incredible she had ever felt course through her body. The warmth of Waverly’s fully naked body against her own was the ecstasy she never knew her life was missing.  
‘I’m never going back,’ Waverly said quietly as she stroked Nicole’s back. Nicole didn’t answer, she closed her eyes and just wanted to listen. ‘When the ship docks… I’m getting off with you.’  
To this, Nicole pushed herself up so she could read Waverly’s face. It was content and full of hope. The delight Nicole felt from it was overwhelming, ‘this is crazy,’ she laughed.  
‘I know,’ Waverly agreed. ‘But that doesn’t mean it’s not possible…’ Lovingly she traced the features of Nicole’s face with her fingers. Every one was perfect. ‘Please tell me it’s possible.’  
‘It’s absolutely possible,’ Nicole beamed bringing their lips together and her body back on top of Waverly’s. The younger girl moaned into Nicole’s mouth as their hips connected and moved to a slow rhythm again. ‘I… am… never… leaving… your… side…’ Nicole panted. She could feel the heat rising inside her again.  
Waverly could sense Nicole’s want for more and cooperated, bringing her hand down and teasingly placing it between the red head’s legs. Nicole whimpered at the touch and broke their kiss to catch her breath.  
Unexpectedly, Waverly stopped and seemed to freeze. Before Nicole had a chance to enquire what was wrong, she heard it… voices in the corridor… outside the room.  
‘Shit!’ there was no time for clothes. Frantically, Nicole and Waverly clawed at the blanket they were laying on top of to bring it over their naked bodies. Just in time, as seconds later the door flew open to reveal an astounded crew member. The blanket pulled up to their chins, Waverly and Nicole stared at the man who looked almost like he had seen a ghost. His eyes flitted around the room, taking in the clothes strewn all over the floor, the clock and glass on the floor, along with the girl’s ruffled hair and it wasn’t hard for him to come to the obvious conclusions.  
‘We’ll just…’ Nicole started gesturing to the clothes. ‘If you could…’ She mimed him leaving and closing the door with her hands. ‘Then we’ll… ‘  
‘We’re sorry,’ Waverly chimed in.  
‘Yeah… really sorry…’ Nicole agreed.  
The man remained with his eyes fixed upon them simply trying to take in the picture in front of him. He gave a quick nod before closing the door to leave Waverly and Nicole laughing hysterically inside his own cabin.

‘Champ!’ Wynonna yelled before she’d even entered the room. ‘Champ! What is this about Waverly getting kidnapped?’  
A little taken back, Champ stared at Wynonna came striding into the room followed by both Doc and Dolls. Around him were officers carrying out work around the room; some taking photographs, others scribbling down notes in their notepads.  
‘I saw her being led away by a reprobate from third class,’ he replied. Then his eyes fell upon Doc. ‘His friend!’ It was what Doc feared, but he knew well that the wrong conclusions had been jumped to. ‘Arrest him! He must have something to do with it.’ Horrified Doc backed away as three officers rushed towards him and placed is hands in handcuffs.  
‘Champ!’ Wynonna cried mortified. ‘He had nothing to do with this, he’s been with me and Dolls for the last hour searching for her. There’s no way he could have been involved.’  
Champ stared at her unmoved, ‘how long as Waverly been missing?’ He asked sternly.  
‘What?’  
Champ repeated his question again, slower and more angry, ‘how… long… has… she… been… missing?’  
Wynonna thought about this and suddenly could see his point, ‘since afternoon tea…’  
‘Exactly… plenty of time for this man to plot with his deplorable friend a way to kidnap my Waverly,’ he was almost pleased with himself.  
‘But he couldn’t have…’ Wynonna began turning to look at Doc in shock.  
‘This is horseshit!’ Doc spat. ‘You know I wouldn’t do this… you know Nicole wouldn’t do this.’  
Wynonna stared him, she didn’t… she didn’t know. She was powerless to stop what was about to happen as the bewilderment of what could be the trust swept over her.  
‘Wynonna… you know me!’ Doc screamed as he was led away by the officers. ‘You know I couldn’t do this!’ Dolls stared in shock as Doc was dragged past him into the corridor.  
‘Such a shame…’ Champ sighed without a single note of regret.  
‘You bastard,’ Wynonna fumed.  
‘Don’t you dare talk to me like that!’ Before anyone could react Champ stepped forward and brought his fist round to connect with Wynonna’s cheek. The impact sent Wynonna flailing back with such force that only her back connecting with the centre table stopped her from falling to the floor.  
Without hesitation and a cry of anger, Dolls rushed forwards grabbing Champ by the neck and shoving him against the wall; just like he had done with Doc. He wasn’t thinking, he was simply seeing red after seeing someone lay a hand on the woman he loved. Even if it was his employer who he had respected so completely for so long.  
‘What are you doing you idiot,’ Champ croaked as she desperately tried to prise Dolls’ grip from around his neck.  
Collecting herself after the blow, Wynonna ran to Dolls’ side and tried to pull his arms off the terrified Champ. ‘Let go Dolls… let go!’ she screamed as the skin on Champ’s face began to darken as he was slowly being deprived of air. ‘You’re going to kill him… let go!’ She began to hit Dolls’ arms to try to get him to see reason. ‘Dolls!’ Champ’s cries had quietened as his body began to weaken and go limp. He could no longer scratch at Doll’s had in desperate attempts to get his butler to let go. ‘Dolls… you’re killing him!’ Wynonna’s screams were fraught and terrified.  
Finally, Dolls let go. He stepped back panting as Champ gasped for air holding his throat in agony. Slowly, Dolls came to his senses and his eyes widened with horror at what he had done.  
‘Sir…’ he started.  
‘Fired… you’re fired!’ Champ croaked as firmly as he could.  
‘Sir…’  
‘Just get out!’ Champ ordered as he still gasped for air.  
Speechless, Dolls turned away from his former superior and without looking at Wynonna, ran out of the room with not even a glance back.

Struggling to control their laughter, Waverly and Nicole burst out of the door onto the deck hand in hand. ‘Did you see his face?’ Nicole giggled circling Waverly around her. ‘Did you see…’ Waverly came in close and placed her finger on Nicole’s lips to stop her talking. She didn’t want to think of the man who had interrupted them; she wanted to think about what had come before.  
‘I mean it…’ she said. ‘When the ship docks… I’m getting off with you.’  
‘And I meant it… this is crazy,’ Nicole repeated.  
‘I know… it doesn’t make any sense,’ She kissed Nicole passionately. ‘But I want this… she ran her hands over the front of Nicole’s body until she took Nicole’s in her own. ‘I really want this…’  
Nicole had no other words as the amazement of this young lady that had come so suddenly into her life continued. All she could do was show how much approved by placing more fervent kissing on Waverly’s lips as they lost themselves in another embrace.

Unknowing to them as Waverly and Nicole revelled in their bliss, a very different atmosphere was building in steering room of Titanic’s bridge. As one of the crew members clutched the wheel tightly, the phone behind him began to ring. He couldn’t answer due to his instructions and after it went unanswered for the second time, it began to ring again.  
Up in the crow’s nest two men were frantic as they stared out into the pitch black ocean at the looming shape of a vast iceberg, lying directly in Titanic’s path.


	10. Chapter 10: Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As disaster strikes, Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole begin to realise the seriousness of the situation that they and all of Titanic's passengers are in.

‘Pick up you bastards!’ screamed the men in the lookout.  
Finally, someone picked up on the bridge, ‘yes what do you see?’  
‘Iceberg, right ahead!’ came the hysterical reply.  
The phone was hung up and the bridge sprang into action.  
‘Hard to port!’ Mr Murdoch ordered as he stared ahead at the mammoth mountain of ice coming more and more into focus.  
Skilfully, but with shaking hands, the man on the wheel passed it through his hands until it was hard over and locked into place. Beside him, Murdock skidded up to the instruction wheel and rang it round to reverse. Down below, the order was received loud and clear. The man in charge dropped his tea and began to scream commands at the boys under his supervision.  
‘Engage the reversing engine!’ he cried. He knew exactly why the order had come down from above. He didn’t need to see it, they had been told to prepare for this. He had just hoped and prayed it would not happen.  
The same alarm had gone through the boiler room, ‘shut all the dampers… shut them!’ Dropping their shovels, the men covered in coal, soot and sweat reached up and pulled the handles to complete their order.  
Up in the crow’s nest, the two men watched as the iceberg came closer and closer, ‘why aren’t they turning?’ It was excruciating to witness but there was nothing they could do. Their hearts pounded in their chests as the ship continued to sail further towards disaster.  
‘Is it hard over?’ Murdoch asked.  
‘Yes sir, hard over!’ came the reply. He stared out ahead of him, the ice close enough to reflect in his eyes, waiting for the ship to turn.  
In the engine room, the engines screamed and creaked as they came to a halt. The whole ship seemed to shudder as they did so. Then slowly, they began to turn in the opposite direction, the man in charge desperately turning the wheel that would make them reverse as quickly as possible.  
‘Come on!’ shrieked the men in the nest. ‘Turn!’  
On the bridge, Mr Murdoch was sharing the same prayer but quietly to himself as he watched the front of the ship. Gradually, the crew began to see the turn they had been begging for.  
‘Come on… come on… turn,’ Murdoch said through his teeth. His eyes widened with hope as Titanic began to veer to the left. ‘Yes…’ He watched the man on right at bow of the ship lean over the edge as the iceberg was close enough to touch.  
‘It’s going to hit!’ the mean screamed running away from the edge in fear.  
The impact was felt throughout the ship as the starboard side of the ship below the water crashed along the secluded part of the iceberg. For meters it tore through the buckling metal as it scraped and slashed along the lower decks of the ship. Third class passengers were shaken in their beds whilst those in first class paused for a moment as a subtle shake caused their lights to flicker and dance on the ceiling. Just below the crow’s nest, Waverly and Nicole’s kiss was thrown apart as they fell away from each other’s arms.  
‘Hard to starboard!’ Mr Murdoch shouted as he watched the towering white mass pass by the bridge. The man at the wheel obeyed immediately.  
Waverly and Nicole too watched the iceberg pass as parts of it broke off and landed on the deck before them splintering into pieces which slid across the deck. Their hands found each other again as they took in the extraordinary sight.  
In the mail hold, water was already piercing through the hole that had been made along Titanic’s side. The water crashed and swirled destroying everything in its sight as it began to force its way into every inch of the lower decks of the ship.  
The panic still coursing through him, Mr Murdoch ran back into the bridge to the panel controlling the watertight doors. Trembling, he activated the buttons which sent the command for them all to be closed.  
An alarm sounded through the boiler room, telling the workers exactly what was about to happen. Some of them were already waist deep in the freezing water.  
‘Get out of the doors lads, they’re closing the doors!’  
Mr Murdoch watched as each light for each water tight door came on to tell him it had closed and took a moment to catch his breath. His eyes met the man at the wheel. Both were shaking, trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
‘What was that Mr Murdoch?’ Asked the captain entering the bridge.  
‘An iceberg sir,’ his lip quivered as he spoke. ‘I tried to port round it but she hit and…’  
‘Have you closed the watertight doors?’ Captain Smith asked moving to the outer part of the bridge. Placing his hands on the rail he looked down at the ice that lay strewn across the deck.  
‘The doors are closed sir…’ Mr Mudoch continued following him.  
As he stared at the pieces of the iceberg, Captain Smith acknowledged that Mr Murdoch had done all he can, but the captain already had the sinking feeling that it would not be enough. 

‘In here,’ commanded the head officer as Doc was dragged into the small office. The three men shoved him up against a pipe on the far wall and wrenched his arms around it replacing the handcuffs to secure him. Doc wrestled and fought against them but it was no use, once the handcuffs were in place he was not going anywhere.  
‘Sir…’ another man appeared at the door looking panicked. ‘You’re needed on deck, there’s a situation…’  
‘Okay…’ He locked the handcuffs tightly with the key and threw it to one of his officers. ‘You… watch him.’ The officer nodded to his superior then took a seat at the desk opposite Doc. With almost a satisfied smirk he put his feet up on the table and leaned back, almost enjoying the show.

Entertained, Waverly and Nicole watched as a group of people played football with some of the iceberg pieces on the desk. Due to the water on the wood, it made a perfect surface for the ice to skid and slide between them.  
From behind them, voices of concern and restrained dread came from Thomas Andrews, Captain Smith and a group of other men, ‘the water has already filled the mail hold and the boiler rooms… it will spill over the first bulk head soon…’ came the voice of a man Waverly did not know.  
‘Can you sure it up?’ the Captain asked as they opened the gate beside Waverly and Nicole.  
‘Not unless the pumps get underway,’ the main continued. ‘It’s a lot of water sir…’  
The men paused and exchanged frightened glances; both Waverly and Nicole noted these as they watched the group beside them. Without another word, the men descended the stairs and disappeared into the front area of the ship through a small door.  
‘This is not good…’ Nicole said taking Waverly’s hand.  
Waverly gripped it tightly with both hands feeling the same fear, ‘the ship hit the iceberg then?’ Nicole nodded as she stared at the door where the men had disappeared. She was lost for words for a moment as her eyes drew back to the men and women playing with the ice. ‘I should tell Wynonna and Champ.’  
In that moment, seeing that man again was the last thing Nicole wanted but she knew how much Waverly’s sister meant to her, ‘definitely,’ she agreed. Ensuring their fingers remained entwined Waverly headed back down the ship and inside to find Wynonna. 

Still in shock, Wynonna sat with her head in her hands across the room from Champ. She could not believe the mess that had been created by some of her own actions.  
‘I should throw you out too,’ Champ threatened holding ice against his neck. There was one officer back in the room at Champ’s request now that he had relieved Dolls of his services. ‘You and that sister of yours…’  
‘Champ… I don’t even know where she is,’ Wynonna sighed. ‘If I did, then Doc wouldn’t have been taken away by the officers and Dolls would not have tried to kill you because you hit me…’ She pointed to the red mark just under her eye. ‘Haven’t you ever considered how much responsibility you can in all this!?’ She knew the thought had not even crossed the man’s mind. As far as he was concerned, he could do no wrong. Nothing could touch him. He had the money to charm is way out of anything.  
All of a sudden the officer stood more to attention and looked over towards the door. To Wynonna’s astonishment, Waverly and Nicole had entered, hand in hand.  
‘Waverly,’ Wynonna breathed in relief flying up from her chair and into her sister’s arms.  
‘It’s okay… I’m okay…’ Waverly reassured her holding her sister tightly.  
Wynonna’s relief turned to annoyance, ‘do you have any idea how many people have been out there looking for you?’ She said hitting her sister firmly on the arm. ‘You had us really scared.’ Her attention turned to Nicole who was trying to appear as invisible as possible. ‘I mean… I’m guessing… you were fine right?’  
Nicole felt overwhelmingly awkward as she felt both Wynonna and Champ’s eyes upon her. Seeing her discomfort, Waverly took her hand and held it affectionately in both of hers, ‘I’m fine,’ she told Wynonna. ‘More than fine actually… but something…’  
‘You slut,’ Champ erupted getting up from his chair.  
‘Sir…’ the officer started fearing for what was about to come.  
‘Stand down,’ Champ ordered throwing the ice he was holding on the floor. ‘So where have you been eh? With her?’ He waved his arm in Nicole’s face causing the girl to step back to avoid being hit. ‘Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?’ He looked at the two sisters. ‘I’m finished with the both of you… finished! You two can go rot in some woman’s work shop somewhere… working your fingers to the bone or living on the streets with this degenerate because you are not getting anything more from me… no money, nowhere to live… nothing. We’re done!’  
‘Champ… you can’t…’ Wynonna started horrified. ‘You can’t just leave us with nothing…’  
‘I can and I will,’ spit flew from his mouth as he spat at the women standing in front of him. ‘As far as I’m concerned you can rot like your friend.’  
Nicole frowned confused seeing that this comment was directed at her,’ Doc?’ she looked at Waverly, who was just as perplexed, then back at Champ. ‘What have you done with him?’ Champ just laughed triumphantly and moved away from Nicole towards the officer, knowing that he was fully protected. ‘What have you done with him?’ Nicole shouted. ‘Wynonna?’  
‘You’re just going to wipe your hands of this… all of this?’ Wynonna asked Champ.  
He folded his arms and sneered at the three girls standing in front of him, ‘wipe my hands of what?’  
‘You son of a bitch, I hope you rot in hell,’ Wynonna turned her back on Champ to face a bewildered Nicole and Waverly. ‘Champ had Doc arrested for supposedly helping to kidnap Waverly. He was dragged away but I don’t know where.’  
‘Okay… we have to look for him,’ Nicole said now almost frozen with worry.  
‘I don’t know where to start… and that bastard isn’t going to give us anything…’  
‘Mr Andrews!’ Waverly suddenly shouted.  
‘Mr Andrews?’ Nicole asked.  
‘He knows everything about this ship… everything… if we can find him then he could tell us where someone under arrest would be taken,’ Nicole and Wynonna nodded as they saw reason in her plan. ‘He’s probably somewhere at the front of the ship…’  
‘Okay… let’s go!’ she was already out of the door before she spoke. With one last loathing glare back at Champ, Wynonna and Waverly sped after her.

From under the door the water gushed in slowly but steadily filling the room. The officer guarding Doc had long gone as he’d been called to help the gathering mobs in third glass that were being held back behind the locked class gates. It was now no secret throughout the ship as it had begun to tilt that it was going to sink and panic had spread throughout its occupants.  
‘Oh god this is bad,’ Doc said to himself as he watched the water to cascade in. ‘This is so bad.’ He heaved himself up on the desk that had slid towards him. Using all the strength he could muster he tried to tear the pipe he was handcuffed to away from the wall. He knew it was hopeless but he had to try something, he had to try anything he could. When this didn’t work he pulled and yanked at the handcuffs around his wrists until the metal cut his skin and caused his skin to bleed. That was no use either. ‘Oh shit…’ he couldn’t believe that this was it. ‘No Lord, please… not like this.’

‘Mr Andrews!’ Waverly screamed as they ran through the endless maze near the front of the ship. ‘Mr Andrews!’  
‘They said it was underwater?’ Wynonna asked Nicole as they followed the desperate Earp.  
‘They said it couldn’t be shored up,’ Nicole told her. ‘It hit the iceberg, Waverly and I saw it.’  
Wynonna stopped for a moment, trying to take this all in, ‘so this ship is going to sink.’  
‘Yes,’ the enormity of the situation began to dawn on Nicole also, but she didn’t have time to truly comprehend it in that moment as all that mattered was finding Doc. Returning their attention back to the pressing matter both girls realised at the same time, they had lost Waverly.  
‘Waverly?’ Wynonna’s eyes darted up and down the corridor.  
‘Waverly?’ Nicole’s eyes showed the same distress.  
Then they heard her voice, ‘Mr Andrews… oh thank god!’ Around the corner, Wynonna and Nicole found Waverly clasping Thomas’ arms as she looked up into his eyes. ‘Where would the master at arms take someone under arrest?’  
‘What? No?’ Thomas said shaking his head. ‘You have to get to a lifeboat immediately.’ He lifted his head to see Nicole and Wynonna arriving from around the corner. ‘All of you… now.’  
‘We’re doing this sir… with or without your help, but without will take longer,’ Waverly stated sternly.  
Thomas stared at for a moment horrified, but could see that there was no changing her mind, ‘take the lift to the very bottom, then look for a sign that says crew passage… take this and you will come to a long corridor, at the end go right and the person you are looking for will be held in one of the offices on the right again.’  
‘Thank you!’ She reached up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek then set off down the corridor with Wynonna and Nicole following closely behind.  
‘God be with you,’ Thomas whispered after them.

With the officer still standing behind him, Champ stuffed the bundles of money into his pockets as he emptied the safe of its contents. This included the vulgar necklace which Champ had intended for Waverly. He pulled the case out of the safe and opened it. As he did so his eyes fell on two pieces of paper folded together inside. Puzzled he opened them, finding one to be a letter and the other to be a drawing. Nausea mixed with rage flooded through his body as he looked down at the picture of Waverly that Nicole had drawn. He then read the letter that accompanied it, ‘Dear Champ, now you can keep us both locked up in your safe forever.’ Livid, Champ crumpled up the letter in his hand and threw it to the ground with a loud nearly wounded cry. The drawing nearly received the same treatment, but Champ could not bring himself to tear it up. Despite the façade, whether he would ever admit it, he did love Waverly. His dented pride was the biggest cause of his pain, but a small part of it was due to the fact, he had cared for the Earp girl. He stared at the drawing for a few more moments before folding it back up and placing it in the safe. Returning to his previous purpose, he removed the diamond necklace from its case and dropped it into his coat pocket before closing the safe door and turning the lock to secure it.  
‘Stay near me,’ Champ barked at the officer still with him. In the door to the rooms, he paused, ‘are you armed?’  
‘Always,’ the officer stated opening his coat to the show a small gleaming silver pistol holstered within. 

Finally finding the central staircase, the three girls found a serviceman standing with his arm over the door of the lift already arguing with two incensed passengers.  
‘We need to go down!’ Wynonna cried.  
‘I’m sorry miss but the doors are closed,’ he replied as calmly as he could.  
Before Waverly could stop her, Wynonna grabbed the man by his suit jacket and shoved him into the lift, ‘I do not have time for this… I’m trying to save a life. Now you will take us down!’ Aghast, the man nodded and moved towards the control panel. ‘Get in!’ Wynonna screamed at Waverly and Nicole. They did so instantly helping the man to close the lift doors.  
As the lift began to descend, Waverly looked at her sister’s heaving chest with concern. It was clear that her older sister was completely overwhelmed with everything that was going on. Waverly reached out and put a comforting hand on her arm, ‘it’ll be okay…’ it was a complete lie as Waverly had no idea how everything was going to turn out, but she felt like she had to say something. Wynonna was too focused in thought to notice Waverly’s touch. Troubled, Waverly looked up at Nicole. The taller girl caught Waverly’s distress and tried to calm her with a loving kiss on Waverly’s forehead.  
Waverly closed her eyes to the soothing touch and leaned towards Nicole so she could place her head on Nicole’s shoulder. The quiet moment she found only lasted a second as the stabbing sensation of bitterly cold water hitting their feet wrenched Waverly’s eyes open to see freezing water pouring into the lift.  
Terrified, the serviceman let out a cry, ‘I’m going back up… I’m going back up!’  
‘No… wait!’ wading forward, the water felt like knives stabbing her all over her legs, Wynonna strained to open the doors. Seeing her struggle, Nicole joined her and together they successfully pulled the doors open so they could exit the lift into the flooded floor. No sooner as Waverly waded out, the lift began to make its way back up, the water emptying from it like a waterfall.  
‘Coward,’ Wynonna hissed.  
‘Look… crew passage,’ Waverly pointed out.  
Nicole nodded in acknowledgement, ‘okay… you guys stay here, I’ll go and find him.’  
She began to wade away but bewildered Waverly reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her back, ‘what? Wait? No!’  
‘Waverly, it’s too dangerous… Doc is my friend, I have to go and get him.’ Nicole explained gazing into her eyes.  
Waverly’s voice began to shake, ‘there is no way I’m leaving your side…’ she stated. ‘We’re in this together…’  
Touched by Waverly’s devotion, Nicole let out a subdued smile but the thought of putting Waverly in danger weighed on her heart even more, ‘the water is already up to our knees… who knows where Doc is in there.’ She moved closer to Waverly so that she could stroke the brunette’s cheek adoringly. ‘If anything happened to you, I would never be able to live with myself.’ Tears began to run down Waverly’s cheeks as she gently clutched at Nicole’s face and arms. Nicole endeavoured to wipe them away, but there were too many. ‘Please… I need to know that you are somewhere where you can get to safety if the water rises too high for us to get back…’  
‘No…’ Waverly whimpered at the very thought as she gripped more tightly onto Nicole. ‘Please…’  
Nicole attempted to calm Waverly’s distress with a kiss, cupping her face to hold her close and soak in every part of the contact of their lips. ‘I will come back…okay… I promise… I will come back to you…’  
Reluctantly she slipped out of Waverly’s grasp and turned away. As Wynonna held her sister back, they watched as Nicole thrashed through the water down the crew passage corridor and slowly out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly, Nicole and Wynonna are faced with difficult decisions as their desperate fight for survival continues.

Fighting against the water, Nicole pushed down the ache in her chest of leaving Waverly behind, and reminded herself of the directions Waverly had received from Mr Andrews. ‘Right to the end of the crew passage and go right…’ Holding onto the wall, Nicole peered around the wall to see to her horror that as the corridor lengthened out in front of her the water got deeper as the corridor went on. ‘Shit’ she grimaced to herself, but there was no way she was going back. This was her childhood friend, a man she held as a brother.  
Gritting her teeth against the cold, Nicole continued to wade through the water throwing aside any debris and obstacles in her way; suitcases now with no owners, desk drawers spilling their secrets and endless items that passengers had brought on board. ‘Doc!’ Nicole screamed as the lights began to flicker and spark above her. Nothing. ‘Doc!’ She cried again, longing to hear the reply. She turned and looked back up the corridor to check she’d gone the right way, searching for clues as to the whereabouts of these offices that Thomas had eluded them to. ‘Doc!’  
In the office, just above the sound of the gushing water and sparking lights, Doc heard it. He lifted his head sure he was hearing things. ‘Doc!’ There it was again. He could just make it out, the sound of his best friend.  
‘Nicole!’ he screamed back.  
In the corridor, Nicole whirled round relief engulfing her body, ‘Doc!’ She couldn’t make out where it had come from. ‘Oh my god… Doc!’  
‘I’m in here!’ he tried to raise his voice even more to guide her. This helped Nicole to pin down where the cry was coming from. She grabbed a chair floating in her way and threw it aside, along with anything else that lay before her. ‘I’m in here!’ it became clearer as Nicole came closer. One last call from Doc led her to the room in which he was held; she had never been so relieved to see his face complete with trembling moustache.  
‘Oh thank god,’ the water seemed so much thinner now as she waded over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Unable to embrace her back due to his restrained hands, Doc simply buried his face into her shoulder. ‘I found you… I found you…’ She filled her hands with his shoulders as she gripped them tightly.  
‘Look… you’re going to have to find a key alright,’ he signalled towards the handcuffs. ‘It’s a little silver one… might be in that cabinet over there.’ Nodding, Nicole let her arms slip from around him as she followed his instructions. Heaving the cabinet open her hands brushed over all the keys that hung inside. They were all bronze ones. Panicked, Nicole looks back at Doc. ‘Try the desk.’ Nicole did so. Nothing again.  
‘Shit… what do I do?’ fear consumed her body, pinning her to the spot. She couldn’t lose him.  
‘You’re going to need to find help alright…’ Doc said trying to remain calm. ‘You can do this… I know you can do this.’  
‘Okay…’ Nicole turned to leave, but fought against the water to throw her arms around Doc again. The thought of never seeing him again was unbearable. She didn’t want to let go. Grudgingly, just like with Waverly, she let go and left the room to find help, except this time… she had no idea where she was going.

Sitting on the stairs as the water continued to rise around her feet, Waverly stared at the spot where Nicole had disappeared. More and more of the door was being filled with water. The pain and panic she was feeling in every inch of her body was intolerable.  
‘If she dies Wynonna…’ she began to say.  
‘No… you can’t think like that,’ Wynonna said softly sitting down beside sister throwing an arm around her shoulders.  
Waverly shook her head, strength was not something she had in plentiful amounts in that moment, ‘I will die if anything happens to her,’ she croaked through tears.  
Wynonna knew there was nothing she could say, instead she leaned in and placed her head against Waverly’s head to try and give her little sister some comfort. She couldn’t deny that she was a little caught off guard by Waverly’s new romantic discovery, but it was clear that Nicole made Waverly happy, happier than Wynonna had ever seen her little sister. After his appalling behaviour, even if they all survived, there was absolutely no way that Wynonna was ever going to push her sister back into the arms of Champ Hardy. She would much rather work and die as a seamstress or in a work house than ever have to associate the Earp name with such a nasty piece of work.  
‘Wynonna!’ The cry caused both of the women to jump up in astonishment. ‘Oh my god… I can’t believe I found you!’ From the stairs above, Dolls appeared, sweat dripping from his face. Before Wynonna could react, Dolls pulled her into an embrace. ‘I found you.’ Tenderly, Wynonna ran her arms up his back allowing herself to belief that she was holding him at all. ‘Come on… we have to get out of here!’ She said grabbing her hand and beginning to pull her towards the stairs leading up. ‘You too Waverly…’  
‘We can’t…’ Wynonna began.  
‘What? No… come on…’ Dolls insisted. ‘This thing is going fast… we have to go!’  
‘We’re waiting for Nicole… she’s gone to get Doc,’ Wynonna explained pointing towards the crew passage corridor.  
‘Go,’ Waverly said barely audibly.  
Wynonna spun round to stare at her sister, ‘no way…’ she replied. ‘Absolutely not…’  
‘You need to go,’ Waverly smiled sadly. ‘I love you, Wynonna… I would die if anything happened to you.’  
Tears began to build Wynonna’s eyes, ‘don’t you think that’s how I feel… you’re my baby sister. There’s no way I’m leaving you.’  
‘Wynonna!’ Waverly cried. ‘This ship is sinking! I can’t go… I can’t leave without Nicole, you know that. But you, you can make a try for it. You can go with him.’ She pointed to Dolls. ‘You love him, I know you do.’  
‘Waverly…’ Wynonna shock her head. There was no way she could go on without her baby sister.  
‘Please,’ Waverly begged also crying. ‘You have looked after me my whole life… now it’s my turn. I want you to live, please.’ She looked at Dolls and he understood. Forcibly without hurting her, Dolls grabbed Wynonna by the arm and began to drag her towards the stairs. ‘I want you to live.’  
‘Waverly!’ Wynonna screamed trying to fight against Dolls’ strength. ‘Waverly!’ Waverly brought her hands to her mouth as she watched the only constant, loving thing she had had throughout her entire life start to disappear up the stairs. Dolls knew that he was breaking her heart as he did so, both of the girls’ hearts but Waverly had given him the command to save her sister’s life. Due to his love her for, he was more than happy to oblige.  
Waverly continued to watch as the two pairs of feet disappeared from sight. It could be the last time she ever saw her sister. With that realisation, Waverly sat back down on the stairs the water now reaching her knees swirling around her, feeling suddenly and so terrifying alone.

Leaving the room, Nicole saw instantly that the water was now half way up the walls of the corridor. She now no longer felt the excruciating cold as her mind raced with fear. There was no way she was going to be able to leave, find help and come back before the water filled the entire floor. Desperately, she searched around for anything that could assist her. Her eyes fell on a red case on the wall. An axe. Using a chair leg floating past amongst the debris, she smashed the glass and pulled it free of its holding. Only meters from the room, Nicole returned to Doc holding it above her head.  
‘Will this do?’ Nicole asked.  
It certainly wasn’t the assistance that Doc had hoped Nicole would return with, but due to their dire situation he knew he had absolutely no choice. ‘I guess we’ll find out.’ Nicole waded over to him again and prepared to swing, her teeth chattering in the glacial water now up to her chest. ‘Woah…. Open your hands a little bit.’ Nicole did as she was told. ‘That’s it… so you have more control.’  
‘Like that?’ she stammered. She looked at his arms. She knew the damage this axe could do to her friend if she got this wrong. Other than leaving Waverly in the corridor just moments before, she had never been so scared in her life.  
Nodding, Doc stared into his companion’s eyes, ‘Nicole,’ she met them at her name. ‘I trust you.’ Nicole appreciated his words, but she wished she trust herself. Doc spread his hands as wide as he could over the large metal pipe. He forced his hands away feeling the metal cut against his skin one again. Using the pipe as a shield, Doc hid behind it and closed his eyes. ‘Go!’ Nicole closed her eyes also and brought the axe down. The sound of splintering metal was met with a cry of pain. Horrified, Nicole opened her eyes to see Doc’s hands had been thrown apart but blood was gushing from a wound in his arm. ‘Shit!’ Doc clutched his forearm slashed open with his hand to try and stem the bleeding.  
Frantic, Nicole dropped the axe and reached down to her shirt. She untucked it and ripped off a long section from the bottom and stepped forward to wrap it tightly around her friends oozing arm. ‘I’m so sorry…’ she stuttered.  
‘Hey…’ despite his pain, he lifted her head and smiled at his friend. ‘You came to save me…’ colour was beginning to drain from his face as the water around them began to turn red. ‘I will never forget that.’ He placed their heads together as Nicole finished tying the bandage. His arm hung limp in front of his body, but the bleeding had been subdued almost completely. Nicole took Doc’s other arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, helping him down off the desk. ‘Oh shit this is cold… oh shit!’ He screamed, understanding why Nicole’s lips were now blue and her body shaking.  
Finding their way out of the office, the water was now just above their chests and nearly at their shoulders. There was no other way but back up the corridor, the way that Nicole had come.

‘Get off me!’ Wynonna shrieked through tears as Dolls continued to drag her up the stairs.  
Exhausted from her flailing Dolls shoved her gently against the wall and placed a kiss on her lips to try and calm her. Wynonna thought it was the last thing she wanted, but Doll’s soft but firm lips against her own caused the tension in her body to relax a little and she melted into his embrace.  
‘I love you, Wynonna,’ Dolls breathed against her keeping their faces close. ‘And so does Waverly… she has asked me to save your life… and I will.’ Wynonna looked down at the floor, pained by the memory of her little sister. ‘She knows you love her, okay? You did not leave her behind… you are never to think that… ever.’ She lifted her face so he could look into her eyes and see her look back. ‘Do you understand me?’  
She didn’t, she would never forgive herself for this. If Waverly didn’t survive, she didn’t think her heart would either. Searching his body for some solace, she suddenly spotted a glint of metal inside his coat. Without thinking, she grabbed it and held it up at Doc. Instantly, Doc held his hands up mortified. The gun trembled in Wynonna’s hands as she held it up to his face.  
‘I’m going back…’ she sobbed. ‘And you are not going to stop me!’ She continued to hold it up to him as she began to make her way back down the stairs.

‘This way!’ Nicole cried as the two were practically swimming through the icy water. Bracing himself against the pain from the water and his arm, Doc used the wall and pipes above him to haul himself along. To her relief, as they turned the corner, Nicole could just see the staircase poking out of the top of the water. She reached behind her and grabbed Doc’s good hand dragging him along until they eventually came to the opening of the crew passage. As soon as they were through, Nicole looked up into the loving eyes of Waverly who jumped to her feet at the sight of pair below her.  
Nicole ensured that Doc was stable on his feet before she heaved herself out of the water and into Waverly’s arms. Waverly stopped her for a moment as she observed Nicole’s torn, blood smeared shirt. Horrified, she looked up into Nicole’s eyes. ‘I’m okay… look… I’m okay…’ She lifted her shirt to show Waverly her unblemished stomach. Without words, Waverly pulled Nicole down into a desperate kiss. For a moment they forgot themselves; the unsteadiness of the ship’s tilt around them, the freezing water swirling and rising, the lights continuing to flash and explode like fireworks around them.  
‘Uhem… sorry ladies…’ Doc coughed. The girls pulled apart and looked back at the grey faced man holding tightly onto his arm. ‘Bit of a situation here…’  
Nicole and Waverly both nodded in acknowledgement and helped him to climb a few more stairs before, without warning, a sudden monstrous torrent of water crashed through the staircase knocking them all off their feet and sweeping away down a corridor. 

Above, Dolls gave chase as Wynonna continued to thunder back down the stairs to find her sister.  
‘Wynonna!’ he screamed desperately. ‘You can’t… it’s too dangerous!’  
‘Don’t you come any closer!’ she raged pointing the gun his way again. He stopped in his tracks, helpless. ‘Don’t you dare follow me anymore… I am saving my baby sister.’  
‘Okay,’ he surrendered. ‘But please… let me help.’ There was no way he was leaving her either.  
Wynonna was unconvinced but she had no choice and his assistance could only be a beneficial thing. Using the rail to steady her descent, Wynonna continued to fly down the stairs until a horrifying sight greeted her eyes. On the floor where she had left Waverly, there was no Waverly, Doc or Nicole, just a gushing river of water carrying everything it met in its path down the ship.  
‘Waverly!’ she screamed searching desperately for some sign of her little sister. ‘Waverly!’ Fearful she would throw herself into the water, from behind Dolls wrapped her arm around the distraught girl’s waist and dragged her back. Wynonna now forgot the gun and just pummelled her hands against Doll’s grip. ‘Waverly!’ Hysterical, her eyes searched for a clue. Any clue. ‘Baby sister…’ she dropped the gun to the floor and continued to struggle against Doll’s grasp. It landed with a loud clatter on the marble, barely audible above the sound of the surge raging past. Tears streamed down her face as the devastating truth began to creep over her. With his back against the wall, Dolls’ brought his other arm around Wynonna’s body and gripped her more tightly burying his face into her neck. Wynonna found no solace in this as she stared at the spot where Waverly had been standing. ‘Baby…’

The entire ship was a scene of chaos and panic. The control and organisation that the first dispatch of boats had been completed in was long gone. Near the front of Titanic, closest to the rising water, crowds of people desperately readied lifeboats not connected to launching ropes. The adrenaline to survive coursed through them as water swelled around them. It was each man for himself now, each fighting and straining for a last place on the boats. They knew the water was freezing. They knew that just a few moments in the water would kill them.  
On the ship’s bridge, Captain Smith stared back at the bedlam folding in front of him. Frozen in guilt for what he had caused he had no inclination to save himself. Ego had meant he’d ordered the last boilers lit and ignored ice warnings, just to get that last headline, that last acknowledgment and fame before he retired. For what? For the deaths of so many people.  
‘Excuse me? Captain… please…’ with glazed eyes he looked round a young woman clutching a baby. ‘Please… where should I go?’ His mind couldn’t even form the words to answer. There was no going back now. He simply turned away from the distressed woman towards the swamped bridge and closed the door behind him. Slowly he walked over to the ships main wheel and placed his hands upon it. He traced the smooth wood with quivering hands. Looking out through the bridge’s windows he watched as the front of the ship completely disappeared under the water. It rushed over the sides and began to build against the glass. As sudden calm seemed to enter Smith’s mind and the grand bridge, he could hear the cracking of the windows as the ocean pressed against them. Soon, the ocean had blocked all other sights from view as it imprisoned the captain inside.  
He closed his eyes and waited, ‘forgive me…’ he whispered, hoping that somewhere someone would hear him. With the sound of shattered glass, the water broke into bridge, engulfing the captain and claiming another victim.


	12. Chapter 12: Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the water continues to engulf the great ship, the disaster starts to claim significant victims.
> 
> (I'd like to apologise to anyone who might be upset by this and any following chapters. I am writing the story as I imagine it and Titanic was a tragedy that claimed many victims. Those have to include some of the ones which we love to make this a real and believable story. I just hope you stick with me and see this story until the end. Thank you).

Spluttering against the water carrying them down the corridor, Waverly, Wynonna and Doc fought to keep their heads above the water. The task was made more difficult for Doc with one injured arm screaming in pain as he tried to use it. At the end of the corridor their exhausted bodies slammed into a shut gate blocking their path. To Nicole’s relief, she found that it was open and with great difficulty against the water she was able to prise it open enough to help Waverly and Doc through. Just beyond the gate to their right the three found some steps leading up out of the water. Waverly went ahead whilst Nicole aided Doc to find his feet and follow as he cradled his wounded arm close to his body.  
‘Oh god!’ Nicole and Doc soon saw the reason for Waverly’s exclamation. In front of them was another gate. This time it was locked.  
‘Oh Lord have mercy,’ Doc exhaled as the group pulled at the gate desperate to see if they could force it open.  
‘Help!’ Waverly screamed. ‘Help us please!’ Behind them the water was quickly rising up the steps. It would be at their feet in a matter of moments. 

The blue of the water reflected in Wynonna’s eyes as she stared at it frozen in shock. Dolls had let her go and retrieved his gun from the floor. Securing it back in his holster he bent down next to the shattered woman and carefully helped her up.  
‘We have to go…’ he said softly.  
‘I’m dead already,’ she whispered in shock.  
Understanding her pain, Dolls moved round in front of Wynonna and stroked her face gazing into her eyes, ‘remember what Waverly said… she wants you to live.’ He couldn’t deny that there were selfish reasons why he wanted her to live. He’d never loved anyone more than he did Wynonna. However, he also felt a sense of honour to Waverly. To honour her request and ensure that Wynonna made it off this ship alive. Even if he did not.  
‘How can I live now?’ she wept.  
‘Think… what would Waverly want? What would honour her memory?’ He asked continuing to hold her face adoringly. Wynonna met his eyes. ‘We must honour her memory.’ After a few moments, Wynonna nodded and welcomed a comforting kiss on her lips. It did little to subdue the heartache ripping her chest apart, but she knew she would not be able to do this without Dolls by her side. ‘Come on,’ he took her hand and began to pull her back up the stairs leaving the rising torrent behind them.

‘Help us please!’  
The water was now at their feet, lapping against their ankles. Groaning and shouting Doc and Nicole continued to claw at the gate, pulling, kicking and throwing their bodies against it desperately. It would not budge.  
Then, almost unbelievably a mad appeared from down the corridor in front of them. A man dressed in black trousers and a white uniformed top.  
‘Oh my god… help us… help us please!’ Waverly cried as he rushed past towards the steps leading away. He didn’t look back, almost as if his conscience would break if he acknowledged their existence.  
‘Help us… please…’ Nicole screamed.  
The man took one more step and his conscience did break, ‘bloody hell.’ Fumbling with his keys he descended the stairs. His set of keys was crowded and heavy. The lights sparking and failing around them made it difficult for the panicked man to see what he was doing. His hands shook as his teeth chattered; the water was now up to their knees and continuing to rise quickly.  
‘Come on man!’ Doc yelled.  
The cry startled the service man and the keys slipped from his fingers. Filled with regret, he stared at the helpless people in front of him, ‘I’m so sorry… I dropped the keys.’ There was nothing more he felt he could do. Abandoned, dismayed eyes watched as he turned and run up the stairs and out of sight.  
‘No… wait… please… come back!’ Waverly cried.  
Nicole didn’t hesitate. Taking a deep breath, abandoning all fear of just how cold the water was, she plunged her body underneath and began to feel around in the dark for keys. Above the water, Doc and Waverly continued to shout after the man as the water reached their shoulders.  
Waverly’s slender ankles next to her, Nicole slid her arm through the gaps in the gate and felt around for any hint of the keys. It wasn’t long until the tips of her fingers found them and she was able to gather them up in her hand and resurface.  
‘I got them!’ she gasped as she drew breath back into her lungs. ‘Which one is it Waves?’  
Waverly had no idea, but she knew she had to give an answer and pray it was right, ‘the short one… try the short one!’  
‘Okay,’ Nicole found it quickly and began to scrabble around under the water to find the lock.  
‘Hurry up Haught,’ Doc spluttered as the water pushed them up the ceiling.  
Under the water, Nicole found the lock but at first attempt missed with the key completely, ‘oh no…’ she gulped spitting out the water that had entered her mouth. The second attempt was successful as the key slid into the lock. ‘It’s stuck!’  
‘Come on Nicole,’ Waverly pleaded unable to keep the water away from her face any longer.  
With all her strength, Nicole forced the key to turn, ‘okay… I got it… I’ve got it!’ The gates pulled open, Nicole pushed Waverly, then Doc through.  
‘Come on Doc,’ Waverly helped Doc to the stairs and allowed him to start climbing first. Looking back, Nicole was nowhere in sight as the water had reached the ceiling and bubbled around the pipes. ‘Nicole!’ desperately her eyes searched. ‘Nicole!’ Moments later, Nicole appeared gasping for breath. Waverly reached out a hand which Nicole grabbed gladly relieved to feel her feet on something solid. Waverly pulled her near for a quick chaste kiss, Nicole accepted it thankfully before pushing Waverly to start climbing the stairs after Doc, ‘go… go!’

With a cry, Dolls crashed through the door and he and Wynonna spilled out into the first class corridor. Beyond them was another door which led out onto the mayhem ensuing on deck. Throwing themselves against the railing, Dolls searched up and down the ship for any sign that any lifeboats were left.  
‘There!’ he cried spotting the crowd struggling with one of the untethered lifeboats that was regrettably floating upside down. ‘Come on!’ Wynonna followed him as they sprinted down the sloping deck to join the chaos. ‘Stay here!’ He left her on the disappearing dry deck as he entered the water and tried to help the fraught men who were already trying to muster all the strength they could to turn the lifeboat over. Through gritted teeth, Dolls wrapped his arms around the edge of the lifeboat and joined the count as one side pushed down and the other side lifted, but another surge of water thwarted their attempts again.  
‘Well well well…’ came a nasty snarl from behind Wynonna. Startled she turned to see, Champ standing fully guarded by the officer which remained with him. As she processed that he was still alive, she realised she was actually surprised that he had managed to manipulate himself onto one of the lifeboats. His usually perfect hair was ruffled and damp and blood trickling from a wound on his check told Wynonna that Champ had been in his own battles for survival. He approached Wynonna, getting close to her face. ‘It’s not right that an Earp might get off this ship,’ he growled. He looked around her. ‘Where’s that slut of a sister of yours?’  
The very mention of Waverly’s name sent pain shooting through her body. She swallowed as tears appeared in her eyes. She couldn’t hold back the truth. ‘She’s dead.’  
Her pain was made worse as Champ laughed almost triumphantly, ‘so there is a God!’ he cried. ‘Well, you can’t say she didn’t deserve it… disgusting creatures carrying on like her should not be alive to grace this world.’  
Rage building inside her, Wynonna gripped onto the bench behind her. She had spotted the officer standing with Champ. The coward could never pick a fight on his own. At the lifeboat, Dolls’ eyes had fallen upon the exchange. They widened as he dropped the lifeboat and began to flay his way over towards them.  
‘And as you’re related…’ he brought his face close to Wynonna’s who recoiled away from him as far as she could. ‘I hope you join her in hell.’  
Unable to hold back any longer, Wynonna chocked back and spat all that she could in his face. Stunned, Champ brought his gloved hand to his eye and wiped the mess from it. Seething, he brought his hand up but the blow Wynonna was expecting never came as a gunshot pierced the air… followed quickly by another. Screams came from those surrounding the area, but to Wynonna it seemed to go deathly quiet as she stared at Champ buckling in front of her. Blood poured from a wound in his chest as he fell to his knees. He brought his hands up to his chest to try and stop the bleeding but it was no good and his knew it. He was scared, absolutely terrified but he wasn’t going to show it, which disgusted Wynonna even more.  
‘Keep that seat in hell warm for me,’ she sneered.  
‘Make it for two…’ he snarled back.  
It was then that she released the officer was standing with his gun drawn. Shaking, he had it still held out in front of him. She followed its direction. Just down the slanting ship, Dolls lay sprawled out on the floor.

‘The boats are all gone!’ Waverly cried as they finally made it out onto the deck. With the same realisation, all around them people streamed up the slope of the ship towards the back as the great vessel groaned as it continued to rise into the night sky.  
‘Fuck… what do we do?’ Doc asked grimacing again against the pain of his arm. The cloth that Nicole had wrapped around it was now soaked through with red. He knew the possibility of his survival was declining rapidly, but if this was to be so, he was to ensure the survival of his best friend and her lover. He was to ensure she would live on and be happy with Waverly at her side.  
‘We have to stay on the ship as long as possible,’ Nicole told them. They all knew how cold the water was, their clothes remained drenched through from their latest lucky escape.  
‘Okay…’ Waverly nodded clutching at Nicole’s arms before they turned to follow the crowds up the ship.  
‘Dolls!’ The distraught cry splintered the air. All three stopped in their tracks as they recognised the voice immediately. Exchanging looks they turned and ran back down to the ship in the direction from which it came. Not far from where the water was continuing to engulf the ship, Wynonna was sitting cradling Dolls in her arms.  
A wound, similar to the one that had taken Champ, was evident on his chest. A well-aimed, clinical shot by the officer who was stood in shock not far from the scene.  
‘Don’t you do this…’ Wynonna sobbed looking down at the man she loved. ‘Don’t you leave me…’  
Dolls knew it was too late. With a loving smile, he reached up with one hand and stroked her cheek, ‘I would have chosen you over him… I would have…’ he promised her.  
‘I know… I know…’ tears from her eyes fell on his face.  
‘I love you Wynonna… I always have,’ he whispered. She no other words so leant down and placed adoring kisses on his lips as she felt him slip away.  
‘I love you…’ she replied.  
She said it just time for Dolls to acknowledge her words before she felt his hand slip away from her check and hit the wooden deck as his entire body became limp in her arms.  
She said it again as she brought their foreheads together, ‘I love you so much,’ she cried knowing he was gone. She was so consumed by her grief that she did not notice that back up the deck, the officer almost robotically brought the gun he was holding to his head and pulled the trigger. The crack that rang out caused Waverly, Nicole and Doc to jump as they watched him fall back into the water only a few feet below.  
‘Oh god…’ Waverly gasped as she looked down at the despair below. ‘Wynonna…’ Hurriedly, she found a way to climb down to the deck and fall to Wynonna’s side. ‘Oh god… Wynonna…’  
Wynonna thought she was hearing things, almost mad with misery, ‘Waverly?’ she glanced up from Dolls and stared at her sister’s face. ‘Oh my god… Waverly?’ She let go of Dolls’ head carefully and took hold of Waverly’s. Her fingers clutched Waverly’s sodden hair in sheer relief. ‘You’re alive!’  
‘Yes… I’m here… I’m alive,’ she embraced her sister close, kissing her check also trying to offer some comfort, any comfort that she could.  
‘Thank god,’ Wynonna breathed into Waverly’s shoulder.  
‘What happened?’ Waverly asked pulling their faces away.  
Wynonna turned to look back up the ship to where Nicole was bending down over Champ’s motionless body. Waverly didn’t need Wynonna to say anymore. Slowly she got to her feet and went over to stand over the dead man’s body surrounded by a pool of blood. He looked so pathetic, so small now.  
‘Is he?’ she asked Nicole her voice quivering slightly.  
Nicole stood and walked over to her, ‘yes…’  
Expressionless, Waverly looked down at the man that had made her feel trapped for so long, ‘good.’  
‘Come on love…’ Doc was now knelt down beside Wynonna. ‘He would want you to try…’ He held his hand out to the woman who compelled him so completely. ‘We have to go…’ The water was only feet from them once again as the crowd still tussled with the overturned boat.  
Without warning, the ship beside them started to rip apart throwing splintering wood into the air. The tremor sent through those in the immediate vicinity flying backwards off their feet. Wynonna was forced to let go of Dolls as she and Doc were sent tumbling backwards towards the water. On the other side of the crack that was beginning to break the ship in two Nicole and Waverly fell heavily to the floor. As though pulled in by some dark force, Champ’s body disappeared into the great crater which flashed and fractured as metal tore and wood broke apart.  
‘Waverly… grab the railing!’ Nicole screamed as they scrambled away from the edge of the crack which spread from one side of the ship to the other.  
On the other side, Doc equally scrambled to get Wynonna to safety. He grabbed hold of her and a pipe secured against the wall as they ducked and moved to avoid being hit by the parts of the ship breaking off and flying into the air around them.  
Wrapping her arms around the railing, Waverly felt Nicole press her body against her from behind ensuring she was as safe as she could be. Her eyes fell upon Wynonna, meters away but on the other side of gaping chasm stretching further and further apart holding onto Doc for her life. Wynonna looked back up and met Waverly’s gaze. Then, after a few moments as the back of the ship’s weight finally gave in, the sister’s watched as with the ship, they fell away from each other.  
‘Wynonna…’ Waverly gasped. 

Beneath them, as the great ship’s stern plunged back down into the ocean having been elevated in the air for so long, Nicole and Waverly could hear the terrified screams of those already in the water. Many had jumped or fallen and now were helpless as the ship came crashing down on top of them. Bracing themselves for the impact on the sea, Nicole and Waverly gripped tightly onto the rail and onto each other.  
On the other side, Doc knew that it wouldn’t be long for their part of the ship would soon be dragged underwater due to the sheer weight of the section already sinking. Looking round he saw the overturned boat floating nearby as people desperately tried to clamber on top.  
‘We have to try for it,’ Doc told Wynonna. She knew they had no other choice. Following him the two begrudgingly entered the water once again to make their way to the boat. All round it, people were fighting and clawing for a piece of the limited surface available. With all the strength that was left in him, Doc was going to get Wynonna onto that boat. Pushing people aside as they flailed around the boat, some struggling to swim and others already struggling with the cold, Doc got Wynonna to the side of the boat. Wynonna was relieved when her hands met the wood of its small hull. ‘Go on… get on it!’ Doc commanded placing his good arm around her waist to push her up onto it. Wynonna grabbed at the ridge in the middle for some leverage to help heaving herself out of the water. ‘That’s it… keep pulling…’  
Finally, safely on top, Wynonna took a few moments before offering a hand to Doc to help him up also.  
‘Doc…’ she cried. ‘Come on…’  
Doc surveyed the room on the boat which was very little and had felt the struggle Wynonna had endured to get on top. His injured arm was useless. His body and mind fatigued. He had lost a lot of blood and had now lost his best friend; the one last task of getting her and Waverly to safety he’d wanted to complete if he was to die.  
‘Doc!’ Wynonna cried again clutching at his shirt. ‘Get on top…’  
‘It’s okay…’ he smiled sadly. ‘You stay on… I’m here.’ This was a lie. The icy water against his skin felt like thousands of knives stabbing him all over his body. The pain from this and his arm was unbearable. His skin white and his lips blue, he lay his chin down on the boat and closed his eyes as the boat slowly drifted away from the doomed Titanic.


	13. Chapter 13: Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titanic begins its final descent to the bottom of the ocean as the remaining survivors, including Wynonna, Doc, Waverly and Nicole, continue to fight for their lives.

Once the stern hit the water, Nicole and Waverly realised that it was lying flat again. However, unsure of how long this would last, they both knew they had to make their way towards the back of the ship as fast as they could. Waverly had leave behind her thoughts of Wynonna, even though her heart was breaking at the thought that she wouldn’t ever see her sister again. To be reunited so briefly to then to literally be broken apart was crushing. Waverly was just grateful to have Nicole beside her, it was a small but so meaningful consolation.  
‘Come on…’ Nicole said pushing Waverly up some steps which allowed them to access a part of the ship which lead to the back – where they had met. Nicole always ensured that Waverly went first, guarding her from the back as they met their way through all the other people clambering and scrapping for something to hold onto. The pair found a spot right in the middle of the back of the boat near where the tatters from a flag hung limply from its mast. ‘Grab on… hold on tight.’ Waverly did so through the pain of her freezing fingers. Nicole wrapped her body around Waverly to ensure she was secure grimacing against the pain she felt in her hands also.  
Buried in Nicole’s arms, Waverly glanced up at the torn flag above her, ‘Nicole…’ she almost laughed as the other girl’s eyes met her own. ‘This is where we first met.’ The pair couldn’t help but share a smile amongst the pandemonium and terror. They shared a frantic and loving kiss before Nicole pulled Waverly in closer, desperate to never let her go. Next to them, Waverly’s eyes fell upon a young lady, not much older than herself but she was alone. Waverly could see the same dread reflecting in the stranger’s eyes that she felt and realised just how lucky she was to have someone to hold onto. She gave the girl a despondent smile before closing her eyes and burying her head into Nicole’s pounding chest.

Bobbing and floating for just a moment the bow remained attached to the stern, but this was inevitably broken by the bow’s weight as it finally broke away completely and disappeared down into the depths of the ocean. For a few seconds it seemed as though the stern might remain horizontal but a few strands of the bow remained attached and as it slipped away it slowly pulled the stern upright again to the horror of those still clinging on.  
‘Oh Jesus,’ Waverly cried as their feet began to slip away from underneath them.  
‘We have to move!’ Nicole realised. She placed both of Waverly’s hands on the railed. ‘Hold on… and don’t you let go,’ she breathed into her ear as she began to climb up the flag pole next to them. Hooking her feet into the railed, she ensured she was secure before reaching back over to Waverly. ‘Come on… climb over… come one… I’ve got you.’ Gripping so tightly her knuckles were white, Nicole heaved Waverly over the side so that the younger girl was now crouching below her looking back down the ship as it slowly became vertical. Below them the water swelled as people lost their grip and plunged down vanishing into it.  
Nicole readjusted her body so that she was over Waverly, protective. On the other side of the rail the other girl which had caught Waverly’s attention was desperately hanging on, but inescapably due to the weight of her body and numbness of her freezing fingers she let go, plummeting down into the depths below.  
As the ship reached its full vertical extension it stopped and sudden calm seemed to descend over stern. Waverly gazed up at Nicole, this inexplicably brave woman who was continuing to save her life again and again and continuously putting her first, ‘I love you,’ she whispered.  
Nicole stared at Waverly, both fulfilled by the declaration but also terrified by it, ‘don’t you do that…’ she stammered. ‘Don’t you say your goodbyes.’  
‘But I do…’ Waverly went on reaching up to caress Nicole’s face. ‘I never loved anyone like I do you.’  
It was unavoidable, Nicole knew it. Leaning down, she brought their foreheads together, ‘I love you too…’ she smiled as a tear escaped her eye and almost froze on her cheek. ‘Winning that ticket Waves, was the best thing that ever happened to me.’ She let go of the rail so she could pull Waverly closer. ‘It brought me to you… and I am so thankful for that.’ She went to speak again but Waverly pulled their lips together in another kiss which felt so insufferably like it was the last they would ever share.  
‘Don’t you leave me… ever,’ Waverly told her also beginning to cry. Nicole nodded, it was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Suddenly with a great groan the ship began to sink once again down towards the ocean swirling below. ‘Oh god!’  
‘Okay… this is it…’ Nicole said trying to gather her thoughts. She had to stay strong for Waverly no matter how utterly petrified she was. ‘The ship is going to suck us down… just try and make it to the surface… and keep kicking!’ Waverly nodded in recognition of the words. ‘Take a deep breath when I say and don’t let go of my hand’. Waverly looked at her hand and took Nicole’s within it entwining their fingers in a tight grasp.  
Steadily more and more of the ship disappeared into the shadowy, impending water.  
‘I trust you,’ Waverly cried above the noise her heart pounding in her chest.  
‘And whatever happens… you promise me you will fight… you will fight to survive…’ Nicole told her. ‘Even if you let go of my hand… you will fight… for me…’  
‘I won’t let go…’ Waverly replied as if it wasn’t even an option.  
‘Promise me!’ Nicole insisted as the water was now only meters from their faces.  
Waverly stared at the beautiful woman, ‘I promise… I promise I will fight…’  
Gratified, Nicole returned her attention to the water which would consume them in seconds, ‘okay… ready… ready… now!’  
Together Nicole and Waverly gasped in one last breath before the last inches of the stern bearing the name Titanic slid away into the water, sucking all those around it down. Still assured by the feeling of Nicole’s fingers intertwined with hers Waverly remembered Nicole’s words as she ignored the cold of the water and kicked with all the strength she had. She could feel others thrashing and floundering around her as arms and legs collided with her own. The coldness of her limbs meant that every impact felt like she was being stabbed as she began to feel she was being defeated by the suction from the ship. Nicole had told her to fight and she would, but she didn’t know if she actually could.  
All at once, Waverly realised that Nicole’s fingers were no longer entangled with her own. Frantically, she peered around in the pitch black water but could see nothing. She reached out; flailing her arms about desperate to feel familiar hands pulling her in, but nothing came. Her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen and panic gripped her body.

Stunned by what she had just witnessed, Wynonna stared at the spot where Titanic had disappeared. All around her, people screamed and splashed in the water crying out for help. It was insufferable as Wynonna knew she could do nothing. Her whole body had begun to shut down as the cold set in. Her hair frozen now hung in strands like icicles around her glacial face. Her fingers no longer gripped the overturned lifeboat as they no longer worked. She was now relying on her body weight to keep her on the sloping hull along with all those around her.

Breaking through the surface of the water, Waverly gasped for air. She was one of thousands left abandoned. Waverly didn’t care about the cold or her life, all she cared about was the whereabouts of Nicole. Frantically she looked around her studying every face she could find, but there was nothing… no beautiful eyes… no fair complexion… she was gone.

‘Doc?’ Wynonna whispered her voice spilling mist out into the air. There was no answer. She adjusted her body so that she could look down at him. ‘Doc?’  
The man floated against the boat with his injured arm resting on the side of the hull and his other gripping its sides. His eyes were closed, hair frozen and lips blue. Nothing about him moved.  
‘Doc!’ scared Wynonna carefully swung her body round so she could reach him. ‘Doc!’ She grabbed his injured arm and shook him.  
Lethargically, Doc’s eyes peeled open as he contorted at her touch. He breathed against the pain of the water, his body and the grip of Wynonna’s hand on his arm. ‘I’m here…’ he croaked. He could no longer feel his legs, they hung limp underneath him. He knew the rest of his body would soon join them. ‘I’m here…’  
‘Don’t scare me like that,’ Wynonna wept.  
Doc felt the pain of these words, as he knew soon… he would leave her, ‘you strike… me… as a… woman, who never gets scared,’ there was a hint of a laugh amongst his shaking words.  
‘I’m terrified of being alone,’ Wynonna admitted, now holding his hand tightly.  
‘Being alone… aint so bad,’ he said forcing a smile. ‘As someone… who… has… been under the thrall of… pretty much tyrant… for so long… I thought you’d… relish the… idea.’ Wynonna was touched by his words, he really had listened to everything she had told him. ‘Listen…’ Awkwardly he brought his other hand to clasp Wynonna’s. ‘There is an amazing world out there Wynonna… believe me… I’ve seen it…’ She gazed at him intently, listening to every world. ‘I want you to go and see it…’ He kissed her hand. ‘Will you do that for me?’  
‘Yes… but I’ll do it with you…’ she whimpered. ‘I want you to show me.’  
This brought joy to his heart, ‘an idea that I cherish most ardently,’ he whispered as his voice became weaker. ‘But promise me… you will do it… you will see the world?’  
Wynonna refused to accept what he was alluding to, but this was a dying man and she was not going to deprive him of his last wish, ‘of course… I will see the world. My eyes will be yours.’ She promised. ‘But that’s because… you will be right there with me.’ Doc smiled at Wynonna’s refusal to give up on him, but as he felt the false rush of warmth flow through his body, he knew it was only matter of time.

Forcing herself to throw one arm in front of the other fighting against the cold and her tears, Waverly pulled herself out of the main crowd towards a floating mass. Arriving at it, she discovered it was one of the large doors from the first class dining room. Straining she used every last piece of her strength to pull herself on top and out of the water. It was little reprieve for her body throbbing with cold.  
‘Nicole!’ she cried her voice cracking. ‘Nicole!’  
As the sounds around her began to die away and cries become muffled she propped herself up on the door to allow her to look out further across the sea of bodies before her. Some were already still appearing like mannequins floating in a swimming pool. She studied every face she could see in the dark, but with only the light from the stars the task was impossible. Broken, Waverly’s arms gave way beneath her as she crumpled sobbing uncontrollably.

‘Return… the… boats!’ came the desperate scream from a man clinging to a barrel near the boat. The sound of his whistle pierced the air, but the twenty lifeboats floating nearby were too far away to hear and too afraid to return.  
‘It’s getting quiet…’ Wynonna commented quietly.  
A man next to her met her gaze, ‘the boats won’t return,’ he said.  
Wynonna frowned, ‘why not?’ She asked.  
‘They’re scared they’ll be swamped and pulled under…’ he explained. ‘Stupid arrogant idiots to put only twenty lifeboats on such a ship… no ship is unsinkable.’ Wynonna saw the meaning in his words. ‘All we can hope for is that the boys in the communication room managed to send out a message to any nearby ships… if there are any nearby.’  
‘Shut up man!’ came the distressed voice of another man clinging to the lifeboat.  
The man who had been speaking felt instantly guilty, ‘I’m sorry… I…’  
‘We know,’ came the other voice. ‘We just can’t hear the truth right now.’  
‘All we can do is pray,’ joined in a female voice as her teeth chattered violently.  
Wynonna looked back at Doc; his eyes were open, but only barely. She was praying, with every single part of her body, she was praying.

Carefully the officers brought the lifeboats together as the passengers shuffled together concerned. ‘That’s it… make sure it’s tied up nice and tight,’ Mr Lowe ordered. He glanced over his shoulder at the quietening mass in the distance. ‘Right men… we have to go back.’ The man stared at each other speechless. ‘I want everyone from this boat to get into that boat as quickly as you can please.’  
‘Sir…’ started one of the other officers.  
‘This is not up to debate okay… we have to go back… we have to try and save them…’ he paused swallowing down his emotions. ‘… at least some of them.’ He looked over the frightened faces of the women and children in front of him lit up by his torch. ‘Look… I know you’re scared… so am I… but I cannot on God’s good conscience just sit here whilst hundreds of people did right there in front of me… I have to try and save some of them…’ their faces began to soften at the desperation in his voice. ‘Will you help me?’  
For a moment no one moved, then unhurriedly one woman got to her feet and unsteadily made her way across her lifeboat to the other. Two women from the other lifeboat reached out offering her their hands to ensure her safe transfer into their boat. She smiled at them thankfully as she took her seat. Gradually others followed, helping each other to climb from one lifeboat into the other offering blankets to share as they crowded together. It was one of the greatest gestures of humanity Mr Lowe had ever seen.  
‘Thank you… thank you to you all,’ he said with warmth and compassion. ‘You will be safe here.’  
Slowly, with a small push, Mr Lowe’s boat began to drift away from the other it had been fastened to. He had ensured the survival of those in the other, now he had to see if he could extend this to those still abandoned in the water.

Lying on her side, the tears freezing on her icy face, Waverly stared out into the distance into the vast expanse of water that stretched out in front of her. There was no life now, no life without Nicole and she was waiting for death to claim her. She was finished with the pain, of her body and her heart. Whimpering she closed her eyes and remembered the features of Nicole’s face, her supple lips, her delicate nose, the enchanting brown eyes and beautiful skin. Even though, still lying on wooden door floating on the freezing sea, Waverly lifted her hand and imagined she was tracing it down Nicole’s profile. Her fingers stopped at the red head’s lips, feeling their suppleness as Nicole opened her mouth and kissed them tenderly. Waverly pushed her fingers inside felt Nicole’s tongue caress them as their eyes locked and danced intensely. Waverly withdrew her fingers from the heat of Nicole’s mouth and continued to trace a path over Nicole’s chin and down to her chest. As Nicole’s breasts rose and fell, Waverly slowly pushed the white shirt that covered them aside so she could gaze at their beauty. On the door, Waverly’s hand remained in the air as still with closed eyes her finger tips traced Nicole’s collar bone and back up to her shoulders, their shape and line exquisite. She could hear Nicole moan at the touch and warmth rise up in her body. With both hands she cupped Nicole’s face and breathed into her mouth keeping their lips lingering, teasingly millimetres apart.  
‘Live…’ Nicole whispered. Waverly’s focus remained on Nicole’s chin and neck, her hands finding the silky locks of auburn heaven. ‘You promised…’ Nicole exhaled into Waverly’s ear, the heat of Nicole’s breath wonderful against her skin. ‘You promised you would live…’  
'I want to stay here...' her eyes still closed, Waverly's breath poured vapour out into the night air. She could feel her fingers tangling in Nicole's hair, the wamrth of Nicole's breath against her neck and face. 'I want to stay here with you...' If this was indeed was heaven, she was not leaving. 'Don't break your promise...' Nicole continued her mouth wandering down Waverly's jaw lingering near the brunette's lips. '... live...' Waverly longed for the kiss. She longed to feel those supple lips press against hers. She braced herself ready for the touch and the pleasure it would bring to her body. '... live... for me...' Instantly, Waverly’s eyes flew open. The words and a sound in the distance had brought her back. Craning her stiff neck, Waverly watched as a solitary boat made its way cautiously through the floating bodies. It was as though Nicole herself had sent it.

From a few meters away, with her head resting on her arm, Wynonna watched the same boat weave its way through the dead, searching urgently for those that it could save.  
‘One’s gone back,’ she croaked. ‘Doc… look… one’s gone back…’ There was only silence. She raised her head to look at Doc. His eyes were now closed. ‘Doc?’ Their rigid fingers locked together, Wynonna shock them. ‘Doc…’ He remained motionless. From behind her, the other people on the boat watched knowing what she could not bring herself to accept. ‘Doc… one’s… gone…’ she ran out of voice as she brought her other hand up to his face, unyielding and still. She knew. Her sobs were caught in her throat as she fought to ply her hand away from his. Finally it broke free and Doc’s face began to drift away under the water. ‘I will see the world for you…’ she whispered weeping. Tears were in the eyes of all those around her, some couldn’t even bare to look as they both heard and felt her pain. So many of them still feeling the anguish of the ones they had lost. ‘I will… I promise…’ she kissed his hand one last time and slowly allowed herself to let go of him. She watched as his outline melted away into the ocean until it was only a shadow merging with the dark. Wynonna couldn’t watch him disappear completely and tore her eyes away from the sight to rest her face back on her hands. Her muffled sobbing could be heard by all those around as the lifeboat fell once again into silence.


	14. Chapter 14: Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sinking of Titanic, Carpathia comes to the rescue of the survivors as they try to process the events of the night. Some find solace in those they were not expecting.

‘Come back,’ Waverly cried her voice only a squeak. She cleared her throat but the second attempt was no better. ‘Come back!’ No one on the boat reacted. Frantic of breaking a promise, Waverly searched around for something to get their attention. Floating nearby, just like with Wynonna, Waverly spotted an officer with a whistle hanging from his frozen lips. The thought of getting back into the water was unbearable for Waverly as she could barely move her limbs as they hung like weights off her drained body but she had made a promise. Taking in a deep breath she slipped off the door and scrambled her way over to the man ignoring the pain shooting through her body. Snatching it from his lips, Waverly placed the whistle in her lips and blew with everything she had.  
On the boat, Mr Lowe heard it immediately and whirled round to shine his torch directly in Waverly’s face. Despite this, Waverly continued to blow into it and ensuring that he was looking at her.   
‘Come about!’ cried Mr Lowe. Waverly did not stop blowing that whistle until the boat had turned and began rowing towards her. 

There had been twenty boats floating nearby but only one went back for those in the water. Of the 2,208 souls that had boarded the majestic ship, over 1,500 people ended up in the water. Of this unimaginable number, just six were pulled from the water by Mr Lowe’s lifeboat. When she had been pulled over its side, Waverly was quickly wrapped up in thick blankets and given some brandy. It burned as it slipped down her throat and threw her body but it was welcome. Shaking uncontrollably, Waverly gripped tightly onto the edges of the blankets and pulled them round her lying down on the bottom of the lifeboat wanting the world to disappear. She’d fulfilled her promise, but now it meant she was open to the pain of losing the only person she had ever truly loved. Closing her eyes, she now wished she couldn’t see Nicole’s face, as it was too overwhelming to think that she would never see it again.

For the next few hours as dawn crept upon them, the people in the lifeboats had nothing to do but wait. Wait to die, wait for an absolution that would never come.   
As the sun rose around them, the sky filled with colour and the stars disappeared. Some were able to take in the beauty of the reds mixing with yellows and oranges as the silhouettes of birds darted across them. Though the sun brought little warmth to the frozen bodies of those that had perished in the water, it brought to hope to those that clung to each other and shared sips of brandy to keep warm. The sound of the birds allowed the people to acknowledge life again and that it might be possible.  
Having been moved from the overturned boat, Wynonna also lay wrapped in blankets leaning against the kind arms of an older woman who had been witness to her loss. Her head was resting on the woman’s comforting shoulder as she stared out across the ocean which had remained as calm as the night before, not a wave in sight. She tried to keep her eyes open, as when she closed them, like Waverly, she saw the faces of the men she had lost and the kind eyes that had adored her. She would never forget how they had saved her.

Four hours after the Titanic had sunk to its watery grave, the officers in the lifeboats lit flares which crackled and sparkled in the morning air, as the welcome sight of The Carpathia came into view on the horizon filling the survivors with relief and elation. This was an emotion not shared by Wynonna or Waverly as they kept their eyes closed wanting the world to disappear. Waverly allowed herself to peek out of the blankets up at Mr Lowe for just a moment as he waved his flare in the hair crying out to the people on the ship approaching them. Those on board the ship ran to its railings stunned to see that what they had heard from the distress calls was true… the unsinkable ship had indeed sunk.

‘Careful my love,’ came the kind voice of a crew member as Wynonna stepped down onto the deck of the new ship. ‘This way…’ he led her down the deck as she continued to clutch at the blankets wrapped around her. Before she take another step down the ship an overjoyed cry hit her ears.  
‘Wynonna!’ Slowly, Wynonna looked round to see Gus running across the deck. ‘Oh my god… is it really you?’ Hardly believing it, Wynonna allowed herself to melt into the crying woman’s arms as Gus wrapped them tightly around her. Beside them, the officer nodded relieved to see that Wynonna was now in good care. Gus nodded back gesturing that he was free to help others that might be more in need. ‘Oh my darling girl,’ she cradled Wynonna’s cheeks pushing the hair away from her face before looking around behind her. ‘Is it just you?’ She asked. It was too painful for Wynonna to reply; she simply broke into tears, fell forward and buried her face in Gus’ shoulder. ‘Oh my darling…’ tears now welled up in Gus’ eyes. ‘My poor poor girl,’ together they allowed themselves to stand and sob, like so many others stood around them. Wives that would never be reunited with their husbands. Children that would never been reunited with their fathers and for the unlucky few their mothers also.

Further down the ship, Waverly weakly made her way on board. Still fatigued, she needed the kind hands of crew members to help her over to an empty bench.  
‘Get her some soup,’ ordered one of them. He then bent down, ‘are you okay love?’ He asked softly. He had a caring, handsome face which Waverly welcomed the attention of. The other man returned passing a small bowl of steaming liquid to the officer speaking to her. ‘Here… try to eat this…’ He handed it to Waverly who took it gladly enjoying the feeling of its warmth against her hands.  
‘Thank you…’ she said faintly.  
‘Of course,’ he smiled. He could only imagine what this girl had been through. ‘If you need anything else, just let us know.’ Waverly was now staring down into the soup. She wasn’t hungry. She had no desire to eat. She just gratefully received the feeling of the hot steam against her skin.  
‘Are you sure?’ Her attention was drawn to a woman begging with the man who had just assisted her. ‘Could there have been another ship?’ The woman was distraught.  
‘I’m so sorry…’ he said. ‘We’re the only ones who responded. Everyone that survived is now on board.’  
‘Oh George,’ she fell to her knees. The officer fell with her.  
‘I’m so sorry…’   
Waverly had a feeling he would be saying those words a lot that day. 

‘Do you have any idea where she might be?’ Gus asked as she steered Wynonna to a bench near the middle of the boat. All around them, people lay on make shift beds or some even on blankets on the floor. Some were sipping soup or cups of tea whilst others were curled up, some lucky to even be asleep, exhausted and traumatised from their ordeal.  
‘I lost her when the ship broke in two,’ Wynonna said her voice shaking with the words. Gus took her hand and held it tightly. ‘The last I saw of her was Nicole holding onto her as the stern fell away…’ she looked up, tears falling down her face. ‘I lost her Gus…’  
‘No… no you did not…’ Gus asserted. ‘None of us had any control in this…’  
‘But she’s my little sister…’  
Gus nodded in recognition of this, ‘I know…’ she endeavoured to wipe away Wynonna’s tears but there were too many. ‘She’ll always be a part of you.’ She smiled sadly. ‘And eventually… with time… you’ll smile at her memory.’  
‘What about all the others?’ Wynonna asked filled with despair. ‘I’ve lost so many. Dolls… Doc… Waverly… how do I go on without all of them?’  
Gus took both Wynonna’s hands in hers, ‘with me by your side,’ she said. Wynonna stared at her overwhelmed. ‘There is no way I am leaving you on your own… not now…’ She reached up and wiped away another tear. ‘You’ll come with me to Boston to stay with my husband and I. You can stay as long as you want… even forever. Think of me as family now.’ Wynonna could not believe this gift of sudden kindness from a woman that only been hold as an acquaintance.   
‘What will I do?’ Wynonna asked feeling so completely lost. She didn’t even know how she was going to get through the next day.  
‘We don’t need to decide that now…’ Gus assured her. ‘But America is a land of possibilities.’  
The future now did not look as hopelessly bleak as it had when she had stepped on Carpathia for the first time, but her chest was still being torn apart by her broken heart. At the thought of Waverly, Doc and Dolls again she face creased with more tears and she allowed her head to fall once again onto Gus’ shoulder. 

The soup was now cold in her hands. Waverly hadn’t eaten a drop but had enjoyed every moment of warmth it had brought to her. No longer getting what she needed from it, she held the bowl tightly by the rim and placed it onto the floor underneath the bench. As she did so, the corner of her eye caught a glimpse of something. She paused frozen, bent down as she processed what she thought she might have just seen. He didn’t even dare to believe it, she couldn’t. Because if it wasn’t there, her heart would have broken all over again having given the morsel of hope then had it snatched away instantly. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her fingers to slowly let go of the bowl now placed on the floor and she turned her head to look to the front of the ship.  
The morning sun, now high in the sky reflected off red flowing hair which fell around shoulders clad, like so many, tightly in a green blanket. The figure stared out at the ocean gripping the blanket, holding it around her slim body.  
Waverly took such a sharp intake of breath, it almost hurt as she rose to her feet. Her legs weak, but not from having been so cold for so long, she could barely place one foot in front of the other as she stumbled down the wooden deck of the ship. Her hands fumbled for support as she weaved her way through the people strewn all over the ship. Somehow she prevented herself from colliding with any of them as her eyes were only fixed upon one thing, her heart exploding out of her chest.  
As she drew closer she was convinced she was seeing things; her imagination playing tricks on her as it was what she wanted to see so much. She slowed her pace, her eyes running up and down the woman’s body, trying to see any clue, anything that would tell Waverly that she was real and really there so she could allow herself to believe it.  
The sound of Waverly’s deep breaths caused the girl to turn and Waverly nearly fell to the floor. Instead, she burst into tears a covering her mouth with her hands in sheer delight. Without hesitation, Nicole dropped the blanket and rushed forwards almost lifting Waverly off her feet in the embrace. Both girls sobbed into each other’s shoulders hardly daring to have any certainty that this moment might be real. Waverly grabbed at Nicole’s arms and shoulders, anything that was tangible whilst Nicole buried her hands into Waverly’s hair.  
‘Are you real?’ Waverly breathed into Nicole’s neck. She remembered her hallucinations whilst lying on the door. ‘Please tell me you’re real.’  
Nicole laughed almost euphoric into Waverly’s shoulder, ‘I’m real.’  
They pulled out of the embrace and gazed at each other, their eyes wanting, searching and so relieved to be found. Beaming, their lips came together in an adoring kiss. They didn’t care who was watching, who saw and what they thought. They had found each other. They were alive.  
As she had longed to do, Waverly snaked her arms up around Nicole’s neck pulling her down closer whilst Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist pulling the brunette’s body into her. Waverly moaned happily into Nicole’s mouths tears of joy spilling down her cheeks as their lips crashed together tenderly. It was a kiss neither ever wanted to end.  
When it did, they placed their heads together and just soaked each other in, ‘you’re here,’ Waverly sighed. Just like in her hallucination she traced her finger down Nicole’s profile, over her delicate nose and down to her supple lips still swollen from their kisses.   
‘So are you…’ Nicole smiled sweetly tears also falling down her face.  
‘Where did you go?’ Waverly asked not parting their heads. ‘I looked for you everywhere in the water… I thought…’ her voiced cracked at the memory.  
To still the girl in her arms, Nicole placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s lips, ‘I came up and couldn’t find you,’ she explained. ‘I looked everywhere but assumed you had been drowned.’ It was her turn to quiver. She slid her hands up Waverly’s back to remind herself that Waverly was here, safe in her arms. ‘I wanted to die… right then. If you were dead, I wanted to be. I lay back in the water for a moments and wished death would come.’ The words hurt Waverly to know Nicole had been in the same pain she had been. She stroked Nicole’s face to comfort her as she spoke. ‘But then… something… something told me to swim…’ Nicole went on. ‘It was like a voice… like your voice… in my ear. Telling me, don’t die Nicole… swim… swim and live.’ She smiled, now so grateful that she did. ‘So I did… I found this deckchair floating a little way off and climbed onto it. I was so cold Waverly… so cold.’ They kissed again, just to remind themselves that they really were there… together. ‘I saw one of the boats floating a little way off and told myself that I was going to get to it… only because it felt like you were telling me to. I used another piece of wood like an oar to get myself to that boat. I don’t know how I got there Waves, I was so cold. They saw me and dragged me on board. I was so lucky.’  
‘No… I’m so lucky,’ Waverly wept bringing their lips together again. It didn’t matter how Nicole had survived, all that mattered was that she had and that she was here, in Waverly’s arms. ‘I only survived because you told me to… I wanted to die too,’ she gazed into Nicole’s eyes, deeply and adoring. ‘I love you… I love you so much.’  
This time, Nicole knew it was no kind of goodbye, smiling she pressed her lips against Waverly’s, ‘I love you,’ she said between kisses. They melted into each other, their lips caressing and tongues dancing. For just a moment, it was as though the entire nightmare had not happened. 

Lying on the deck on a thin mattress wrapped up in the blankets as the sun shone down on them, Nicole gazed down at Waverly as se propped herself up on her elbow. Hidden from sight under the blanket, her hand had wandered under Waverly’s dress and was caressing the skin on the thigh she found underneath. Waverly was returning the touch, her fingers tracing the skin she found on Nicole’s stomach under her unbuttoned shirt. It was loving, adoring and had no intention of progressing. They were simply taking each other in, still slightly struggling to believe that the other was real.  
‘I’m going to draw you…’ Nicole whispered kissing Waverly’s cheeks. ‘I’m going to draw every part of you… in every position, in every way possible… I’m never going to stop drawing you.’  
Waverly giggled, gasping a little at the paths Nicole was tracing on her leg, ‘maybe I can draw you… like you drew me…’  
‘Oh really?’ Nicole laughed. ‘You any good?’ She smiled into kisses she left on Waverly’s neck. Waverly closed her eyes at the touch. Only a few hours earlier she’d wished she was dead, now she couldn’t be happier to be alive.  
‘Uhem…’ as respectful cough prevented their lips from connecting again. They looked round at the same officer that had given Waverly her soup. ‘I’m sorry ladies… can I take your names please?’  
Waverly and Nicole subtly removed their hands from each other and sat up to appear more like respectable women, ‘Nicole… Nicole Haught,’ Nicole stated.  
‘Earp… Waverly… ‘ Waverly added.   
At this the man looked up sharply, ‘Earp?’ He said. He began tracing his pencil up and down the list. ‘Do I already have you?’ Nicole and Waverly exchanged glances and Waverly’s heart began to pound in her chest once more. ‘Earp… Earp…’ his pencil stopped. ‘No… I have a Wynonna… yes… Wynonna Earp…'  
'Wynonna?'


	15. Chapter 15: Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lives begin to rebuild as The Capathia takes the survivors of the Titanic on towards New York.

It was like everything was in slow motion as Waverly followed the man towards the stern of the ship where he thought he had seen her. Turning around a corner, there in front of Waverly, Wynonna sat with her eyes closed her head on Gus’ lap finally getting some much needed sleep. It was Gus that saw Waverly first as the younger sister stood rooted to the spot staring down at a most welcome sight.  
‘Wynonna,’ Gus gasped gently shaking the sleeping girl on her lap. Wynonna moaned but did not stir. ‘Wynonna… wake up…’ Gus repeated shaking her more firmly until the older sister opened her eyes. She gazed up at Gus’ face expecting the older woman to be looking down at her. Instead, Gus’ eyes were fixed upon something further away. Wynonna followed them and instantly thought she was dreaming.  
‘Wav… er…ly?’ She stammered. As she was shaking so violently, Gus helped Wynonna to her feet. ‘Oh… my… god…’ she stumbled forward, barely able to walk. ‘Waverly?’  
‘Wynonna!’ Waverly cried throwing herself into her sister’s arms. Overcome with emotion the girls fell to their knees sobbing into each other’s arms on the floor.  
Around them, people got to their feet watching as the girls clung on, never wanting to let go. Barely daring to believe it. Waverly was convinced she was in a dream. First Nicole and now Wynonna; if this was divine intervention, as she gripped her sister tightly, she promised that she would now thank god with a prayer every single day. Those gathering around looked down upon a sight that the tragic night had so desperately needed… a sight of hope.   
Slowly, Nicole, wiping tears from her face, moved through the crowd towards Gus who was holding back her own tears of joy, ‘now isn’t that a sight for sore eyes,’ Nicole said to the weeping lady.  
Astonished by the sight of another familiar face, Gus gasped happily cupping Nicole’s face in her hands, ‘oh my goodness!’  
‘Hi,’ Nicole smiled. Before she could react, Gus had pulled Nicole into a tight embrace.  
‘These girls need friends,’ Gus told her. ‘They need all the friends they can get now.’  
‘Yep… that’s what I’m here to be… a friend,’ Nicole replied with a little laugh to herself. Gus didn’t react to this as she gazed up at beautiful girl stood before her. The moment was filling Gus’ heart with optimism, something that had been so absent just a few hours before as Wynonna had sat beside her so broken.  
‘I can’t believe it’s you,’ Waverly said shaking her head as they pulled apart.  
‘It’s me baby girl,’ Wynonna exhaled. ‘You have no idea… no idea… how… scared…’ the words failed her.  
‘Hey…’ Waverly pulled Wynonna in her another embrace placing a loving kiss on her sister’s cheek. ‘You don’t need to be anymore… I’m here… Nicole’s here…’  
Wynonna’s eyes widened as she remembered Doc. She slowly pulled away from Waverly. She kissed her sister’s head lovingly before turning to face Nicole. Waverly watched her sister puzzled wondering what had overcome her all of a sudden.  
Nicole opened her mouth to greet Wynonna as she approached, but she quickly read the expression that Wynonna was trying desperately to hide. Tears built up in her eyes again. Wynonna knew that Nicole had already come to the correct conclusion.  
‘He saved my life,’ she said softly. ‘He got me to a lifeboat and saved my life.’ She stepped forward and took Nicole’s trembling hand. ‘Your friend is a hero… I will never ever forget what he did.’ Nicole couldn’t find any words as the tears now flowed freely down her cheeks. The man she had held as a brother, since she was four years old, was dead. Waverly rushed to Nicole’s side wrapping her arms tightly around Nicole’s waist but Nicole pulled away. She did this gently, stroking Waverly’s arms as she removed them from her sides. She brought Waverly’s hand up for a gentle kiss, before moving away towards the back of the ship.   
Powerless, Waverly watched as the woman she loved fell to her knees by the ship’s railings holding her head in her hands. Waverly couldn’t bear it and moved to join her but a gentle tug by her sister held her back, ‘give her a moment,’ she advised pulling Waverly in for another embrace, still astonished she was able to wrap her arms around her little sister who was alive and well. ‘She’s just lost the only family she ever had.’

After the screaming and cursing had been drained from her system, Nicole clutched at the railing to pull herself to her feet. Anger pulsed through every part of her body, but her body so drained could no longer acknowledge it. She slumped back on a bench positioned just behind her and stared out at the ocean that had caused so much misery. The horizon was littered with icebergs, most small and insignificant but still almost cruel in their existence. Due to its slighter size than the Titanic the Carpathia was able to manoeuvre around with ease almost mocking Titanic’s inability to do so.  
Calming herself, Nicole fumbled around in her coat pockets. When she had boarded the Carpathia earlier that morning she had been able to acquire some much needed cigarettes from some of the passengers already aboard the ship. They had taken pity upon her and had gifted her a whole packet and her own box of matches. Now her trembling fingers couldn’t seem to find them when needed them most to calm her nerves. Instead her fingers clasped around something else. Something heavy and familiar. Wrapping her hand around it, Nicole brought it out of her pocket. It immediately flashed brilliantly in the midday sunshine. Shaking her head stunned, Nicole looked down at the blue diamond necklace that Waverly had worn when Nicole had drawn her. 

* * *

Staring down at the body as it fell into the water, Doc swallowed trying to take in the sight of so much devastation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Waverly rush her sister’s side as Wynonna cradled Doll’s lifeless body. He shared a bewildered glance with Nicole before the two of them carefully made their way down onto the lower deck. He used Nicole’s shoulder for assistance as he continued to clutch his throbbing arm to his chest. How he longed to be by Wynonna’s side, but his priority was to make sure the man lying before him was indeed dead.   
‘Champ Hardy,’ Nicole spat as she stood over him.  
‘Is he dead?’ Doc asked. Nicole didn’t move so Doc knew he would have to be the one. Cautiously kneeling down next to Champ he extended two fingers to the man’s throat but could not locate a pulse. His eyes met Nicole’s as he nodded to indicate that he had indeed deceased. As he looked up and down the man’s body, he noticed a bulge in Champ’s pocket. Curious, Doc delved his hand deep into the material and raised his eyebrows as his fingers closed around something he felt to be of great value. Glancing up at his friend, he saw that her attention was now turned to Waverly consoling Wynonna by Dolls’ body. He brought the necklace out of Champ’s pocket and blinked at its sheer size and extravagance.  
‘Who would need to possess such a thing?’ Doc wondered to himself turning it over in his hand. His attention turned to his arm and the situation unfolding about him. There were barely any lifeboats left and the water was quickly consuming the ship. If there was to be a struggle for survival, Doc knew that with his arm, it was going to be a struggle at which he would not be successful. It was in that moment that he knew, this necklace was of no use to him.  
Standing up slowly, he ensure the necklace was secreted away completely in his hand as he moved towards Nicole. He looked at his friend, stood shivering in only her cotton shirt and noticed a discarded coat flung on the deck behind her. He picked it up and walked up beside her.  
‘Here… you need this…’ He said offering to help her put it on.  
‘Where did you get that?’ Nicole asked.  
‘Doesn’t matter, you’re freezing… come on,’ with his one could arm he helped Nicole slip her arm into it and as she did so, he covertly slipped the necklace into its pocket completely unnoticed by Nicole.  
‘Thank you…’ Nicole smiled.  
‘You’re welcome,’ he returned the smile before moving away towards Wynonna as Waverly approached, her eyes fixed upon Champ’s dead body. Doc didn’t know when or if Nicole would find the necklace, but if she survived and he would do everything he could to ensure that she did, she now had everything she needed with her to guarantee that she would lead a good life.   
Unknown to Doc, his selfless gesture with the luxurious discovery had not gone unnoticed. 

* * *

Nicole laughed stunned as she stared down at the huge sapphire.   
‘Is that…?’ came Waverly’s voice as she sat down beside Nicole.   
Nicole nodded, ‘I didn’t take it…’ she said quickly worried how her possession of it must appeared. ‘I promise… I didn’t…’  
Waverly smiled, ‘I know…’ she stroked Nicole’s cheek affectionately. Nicole frowned confused, how could she know? ‘It was Doc.’  
‘Doc?’  
‘Do you remember him giving you this jacket?’ Waverly asked gesturing to the one she was wearing. Nicole thought back and nodded. ‘He found the necklace on Champ after Champ was shot.’ She leaned in closer knowing what these words would mean the girl now back in her arms. ‘He slipped the necklace into the pocket when he put the coat on you. He didn’t think anyone saw… but I did.’ Speechless, Nicole looked back at the extravagant necklace in her hand. She shook her head taking it all in wondering why Doc would do such a thing. ‘I guess, he wanted to make sure you would be okay… I guess he knew you would survive…’ Nicole’s eyes widened at Waverly’s words. Waverly moved in a little closer and placed her chin on Nicole’s shoulder. ‘Maybe it wasn’t me that was telling you to make it to that lifeboat…’  
‘No… it was you… definitely you.’  
‘It’s okay…’ Waverly reassured her. ‘Doc or me… he loved you and he wanted to make sure you would be alright.’  
The words filled Nicole’s body with warmth as she thought of the man she had loved for over 22 years. She thought of their times running through the snow on the ranch and climbing trees to gaze over the rolling fields of them home. She remembered his hands on hers when he taught her to shoot and how bad she was at it at first. How they chased after and seduced girls at will as they travelled from town to town. She recalled them sharing a kiss after a few too many beers, instantly regretting it and falling to the floor laughing promising each other that they would never do it again. The times when she had soothed his broken heart and he had helped piece hers back together the many times when they had thought they had suffered in love. Last, she recollected the look of fright that he had been wearing right before the two halves of the ship had fallen away from each other taking him out of sight for the ultimate time. At least, she thought it had been fight. However, as she thought back, the look on his face now changed as the memory flooded back more clearly. He hadn’t been frightened, he had been smiling. Staring down at the necklace, she now knew why.  
This caused Nicole to gasp again in anguish, ‘he was a good man,’ she wept.  
Waverly kissed her check, ‘yes… yes he was.’   
Closing her hand around the necklace, Nicole allowed herself to fall apart in Waverly’s arms. She knew in time the actions of her most cherished friend would be a comfort, but for now the purity of his character made his loss even harder to bear. 

As she slept, Waverly gazed down at Nicole. Her fingers followed the auburn hairline down each side of her face. She looked so peaceful, so kind, so perfect.  
‘You really love her don’t you?’ Wynonna asked from her makeshift bed. Night had fallen again over the survivors. They had now been moved inside to one of the dining halls which had been cleared out to accommodate unused beds and mattresses. The passengers and crew of the ship had been asked to donate any unused bedding to make the traumatised guests as comfortable as possible. Wynonna and Gus had their own beds, on which Gus slept soundly beside them, whilst Waverly and Nicole had happily accepted the predicament of only double mattresses being left. Underneath the blanket, despite being asleep, Nicole gripped Waverly’s hand tightly.  
Waverly looked up at her sister, who was positioned the other side of Nicole. ‘I really do,’ she nodded.   
‘You know… it’s not right… don’t you?’ Wynonna said carefully. Waverly’s face saddened with shock. ‘Oh my god… not me… Jesus, not me…’ Wynonna said quickly sitting up and reaching for her little sister’s hand. ‘Waverly… she saved your life…’ She smiled. ‘I don’t care if she’s a woman, man or something else… I just…’ she lowered her eyes for a moment. ‘It’s not going to be easy…’  
Waverly nodded understanding, ‘I know…’  
‘But I’m going to be here… always… I am never leaving your side, no matter what happens,’ she said squeezing the fingers she had hold of. ‘You’re my baby girl… always.’  
If she could have, Waverly would have leaned over Nicole to embrace her sister, but she dared not wake the beauty sleeping between them. Waverly studied her sister’s face carefully, ‘are you okay?’  
‘What do you mean?’ Wynonna asked.  
‘You’ve just lost…’ Waverly started.  
‘Oh,’ Wynonna understood. ‘No…’ she admitted holding back tears. ‘Not at all… but…’ She took a deep breath to collect herself. ‘I have you… and you have her…’ She gestured to Nicole. ‘It doesn’t feel like it right now… in fact, it hurts more than I can describe… but I know it’s going to be okay…’  
Waverly stared up at her sister in admiration, ‘you’re amazing… you know that right?’  
‘No… but if you could tell me at regular intervals, I think it would really help me get through this.’  
‘You’re amazing,’ came Nicole’s voice between them. A little surprised, both Earp girls smothered laughs to ensure they didn’t wake up the entire hall as most of its occupants were asleep.  
‘How long have you been awake?’ Waverly asked.  
‘Not long…’ Nicole said not opening her eyes. ‘But you guys should really try to get some sleep.’ Agreeing Wynonna and Waverly nodded shuffling themselves back into their respective beds. Before Wynonna lay down, Nicole opened her eyes and turned to face her, ‘hey…’ she reached up underneath her pillow where her jacket now lay. She fumbled around again in its pocket until she found the necklace. She took Wynonna’s hand in her own and placed the necklace into it. ‘You should have this.’ Both Waverly and Wynonna stared dumbfounded at the gesture. ‘You’ve spent your whole life worrying about Waverly and how to look after her… putting your own happiness aside… now you don’t have to.’  
‘But Doc… he gave this…’ Wynonna stammered.  
Nicole used her hand to close Wynonna’s around the necklace, ‘I have spent my life with nothing… I can go on with nothing. I have all that I need right here.’ She looked back at Waverly who gazed back touched by the words.  
Wynonna let a small laugh escape her lips, ‘you guys are really perfecting that googly-eyed look.’  
‘The only other thing I need is some new pencils and paper, do you think you could swing me some of those?’ Nicole asked with a mischievous grin. Wynonna allowed herself to laugh again; she was really beginning to like this girl.  
‘Come on you… we need to get some sleep,’ Waverly whispered pulling Nicole back down into their temporary bed. Wynonna lay back down in hers inspecting the rare jewel that lay in her palm. She remembered the moment Champ had presented it to Waverly. It was not the sentimental gift that its creation had intended, but a show of position and wealth in front of all his associates that had gathered for the dinner that evening. Waverly bare saw the object that was her present as it was passed around Champ like a trophy. The giving of this necklace to Wynonna by Nicole; was the first time in centuries that the jewellery had been fully honoured. It wasn’t given in romantic love, but loyal love that showed that although Wynonna had lost two people who had meant a great deal to her for very different reasons, she was still surrounded the love that was going to see her survive this.


	16. Chapter 16: Better beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors of Titanic finally reach New York.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this story. I hope it did the Titanic story justice and you enjoyed reading it.

She was small, but as they gazed out from the bow of the ship the three girls could see her appearing in front of the towering buildings behind. The green lady; holding her torch proudly in the air. Many of the people on the deck were Titanic survivors and there was no celebration as New York came into full view. All of them had had dreams of reaching this city and although those on board Carpathia would now safely reach its dock all that was in their minds were the 1,500 people that should have been looking at the same sight with them.   
‘New York,’ Gus said as she joined Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole. ‘It’s a spectacular city… so many opportunities. You can start new lives here.’ It had been decided that Gus would take in all three as she had plenty of room in her spacious Boston home. Nicole had argued against it for many hours, but some gentle persuasion from Waverly had brought her around. Nicole had never relied on anyone and she certainly hadn’t wanted to become a burden now. However, couldn’t bear to be parted from either Nicole or her sister and after such a tragedy she was desperate for them to stay together, to try and rebuild as a family. The compromise had been that Nicole would have a job around the house or working with Mr Brown in his ore mining company. She would certainly ensure that earned her way.  
‘I know you want to earn your keep at the house,’ Gus said turning to Nicole. ‘But this really is the place for artists… the best stage for talent and my girl, from Waverly described, you certainly do.’ Nicole shot a playful look at Waverly who avoided her eye contact. Gus laughed at the pair and turned her attention to Wynonna, ‘and you my darling girl… any ideas what you want to do?’  
Wynonna gazed out at the city, majestic but also completely overwhelming, ‘I have no idea…’ she glanced back at the people around her. Some were wrapped in blankets and seated around the deck, still too weak to stand, some standing on their own tears of loneliness staining their checks whilst others were lucky enough to be clinging onto their dearest that been rescued with them. Despite this, Wynonna knew that everyone who had been on their ship, like her, had suffered the loss of something or someone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the diamond necklace turning it over in her fingers, ‘but I know I want to help them.’  
‘Help who?’ Waverly asked linking her arm with her sister’s.  
‘Help those who have lost… like me… like us…’ she glanced at Nicole who met her eyes. ‘Who’ve lost people they…’ her voice broke as she spoke. It might have been two days, but the pain hadn’t subsided, not even a little. Every second without Dolls’ love and Doc’s kindness had been the emptiest she had ever experienced.   
‘Love,’ Nicole nodded, helping her to finish.  
‘I want to help them,’ Wynonna went on. ‘I want to use the money to help us… because I know that’s why Doc gave me this necklace… but I also think he would want us to help others too?’ She looked at Nicole for approval, after all no one knew him better than his childhood friend.  
Touched, Nicole moved from beside Waverly to stand in front of Wynonna, tracing her finger over the diamond in Wynonna’s hand. A solo tear ran down her cheek as she looked up, ‘he would be so proud,’ now her voice was cracking. The two girls allowed themselves to cry again and bring each other into a warm embrace as they acknowledged once again the grief they were feeling. For Waverly, although she knew the moment was gripped by such sadness, she couldn’t help but feel hopefully with a tinge of happiness to see the two girls she loved more than anything in the world so bonded.  
‘Your parents would be so proud of you,’ Gus added laying a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder as the two pulled out of the embrace. ‘Both of you.’ She looked at Nicole. ‘I didn’t know your parents of course, but I should imagine their feelings would be of similar value.’  
‘Thank you,’ Nicole smiled.

Although Wynonna knew where she was going once the ship reached the dock, she listened to the orders being read out to those who did not. Once money had been acquired from the sale of the diamond, she wanted to know where to go to offer assistance. Most were being directed to local hotels, such as 113 Jane Street and other cheaper boarding houses which would be contacted by The White Star Line to ensure that cheap or even free accommodation was provided. After that, as was put by some of the survivors themselves, they were on ‘God’s good humour.’ Wynonna would ensure that this would not be the case, if not right away but in the months to come.  
‘You won’t be able to help them all,’ Waverly said joining her sister.  
Wynonna nodded, ‘I know… but as many as possible…’  
‘Some of them will have lost too much,’ Waverly added.  
‘In that I can relate.’  
‘Come on girls… it’s time we gathered our things. I think it’s going to rain.’ Gus instructed tapping them gentle on the shoulders. Night had now descended on the ship as it sailed even closer to the city. It would soon be making its path past the Statue of Liberty to the Cunard Line Pier where its passengers would disembark.   
Inside, Nicole was already gathering up the little that was their things and helping to pack away the beds that had been provided by the ship. Entering the room Waverly shook her head with admiration at the sight. Nicole was always trying to help someone.   
When she approached she ran her hands down Nicole’s arms and gently dragged her away from the ship’s crew, ‘when we get to Gus’ abode, you are going to let me take care of you for a bit.’  
Smiling, Nicole moved her hands to Waverly’s waist, ‘oh really? And what will that entail?’ she asked suggestively.  
Waverly stepped in so she could whisper into Nicole’s ear, ‘anything you want.’ She kissed her lightly on the neck as she felt Nicole inhale at the thought.  
‘Girls… come on,’ Gus laughed. ‘Some people won’t think well of you acting like that.’ The last thing she wanted was for the pair to attract any negative attention, they had been through enough.  
Not hurt by Gus’ words as they knew they were only meant to be protective and loving, Nicole and Waverly broke their gaze and embrace to follow their new guardian back out on the deck. It didn’t take long to find Wynonna by the railing, looking up at the magnificent green lady as she loomed over the passing ship. The statue caught the attention of every survivor on the deck as she squinted into the light rain falling from the night sky.  
‘After Dolls and Doc, she’ll be second thing I draw,’ Nicole whispered to Waverly sneaking her fingers into Waverly’s. ‘I want to remember this moment… this moment with you.’ Waverly showed her acknowledgement of these words by squeezing Nicole’s fingers in her own. How she longed for more contact, to feel Nicole’s body against her own again, but she remembered Gus’ words. Soon they wouldn’t been survivors in a ship, who’s treatment had been lenient due to their ordeal, but guests in a huge city going about its everyday life. They would need to learn what was acceptable, how they would have to live. It was something that Waverly never anticipated she would have to consider, but it was a challenge she was more than willing to undertake.  
‘Oh Gus, how am I going to do this,’ Wynonna breathed not taking her eyes off the statue. She was looking up into the lady’s eyes; it felt like the statue was staring back.  
Gus wrapped her arms tightly around the shaking girl becoming more soaked through by the rain. She gestured to a crew member who nodded and quickly came back with an umbrella to offer shelter. ‘With my help my darling,’ she said throwing the umbrella over the both of them. ‘Soon this experience won’t be who you are, but it will have helped to shape who you are… and that I have no doubt, will be one of the strongest and most generous young ladies I have ever known.’ Wynonna broke her eyes away from the statue which was now sailing behind them to look fondly at Gus with a sad smile. It had been so long since she had had a mother and although Gus was no replacement, she was most looking forward to having a motherly figure back in her life. She needed one now more than anything.

As they approached the pier, they could see a great swarm of people waiting for them including many small boats filled with members of the press. Great flashes flew up into the eyes of those on Carpathia’s deck causing some to recoil back.  
‘For god’s sake… get them out of here!’ shouted any angry crew member. ‘Haven’t these people been through enough without you splattering their pain all over your front pages… Christ, have some decency!’ As typical press workers most were undeterred by this, continuing to shoot photos and shout questions at the ship as she passed.   
Some in the boats were frantic family members, desperate for answers. For so many of them, no answers came as they were met with silence or blank and unfamiliar faces. On the dock itself more press members were being held back by police, whilst another crowd of people had been allowed closer. This consisted of more desperate family members and charities who had been hard at work for the past three days raising money and buying supplies to offer to those most in need.  
‘I should have a car waiting… big enough to hold all of us,’ Gus told her girls. ‘I haven’t been able to contact it obviously, but I’m sure they would have been following the news. They’re not expecting you, but don’t you worry, I will make sure you are welcomed and feel right at home.’  
They braced themselves for the shudder of the ship coming alongside the pier as the captain expertly floated her in. Nicole felt Waverly grip her hand more tightly. They had made it. They had survived.

* * *

It been a week since the quartet had stepped out onto New York’s 54th pier and as they stood in the exact same spot the day couldn’t have been more different. Rain had fallen hard on them that night as they fought the crowds to steal away into a large car which had taken them home to Boston. Now, light spring sunshine fell on their faces as they looked out across the calm water as the sturdy steel structures jutted up into the blue sky around them.  
Just to the right of where they were standing a small tribute to the victims of the Titanic disaster had begun to build. At the moment, it was only a few candles but throughout the morning more people had been coming to place flowers, letters, drawings and to kneel to offer prayers. One man had even sung a beautiful lullaby which Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole and Gus had taken in, feeling its meaning. It had stopped all those in the surrounded area and brought a tear to the eyes of many, even those who had not even been connected with the tragedy.  
‘You ready?’ Waverly asked stroking Nicole’s arm. The taller girl’s lip quivered before she nodded.  
‘You okay?’ Gus asked Wynonna. Wynonna took a moment to also nod in reply. ‘Come on…’  
They moved away from the edge of the water to join a small crowd of people moving towards the end of the Cunard Line pier being led by a priest. Dressed in a long white robe and a black stole embroidered with golden crosses and clutching his bible, he gathered the crowd together into a large group.  
Nicole clutched Waverly tightly, not caring who saw, as the priest lead the crowd through prayers and a sermon playing tribute to the dead and those that had done all they could to save as many possible. As Doc fell into both these categories the sermon had been particularly painful for her.   
As candles were lit, the priest brought the morning vigil to a conclusion by asking those present to join him in singing, ‘Eternal Father, Strong to Save’ also known as the Naval Hymn. This welcomed in more people who had slowly joined throughout the priest sermon. Someone were not even connected to the disaster but wanted to offer their support to those in pain.   
Once the singing had begun, Gus handed both Wynonna and Nicole a folder containing a piece of paper. Wynonna frowned confused but it was clear that Nicole knew what it was. With shaking hands, Wynonna removed her piece of paper from the folder and turned it over. Words escaped her as she looked down at a stunning portrait of Dolls drawn perfectly by Nicole. As Wynonna stared at it, Nicole removed her paper from the folder and turned it over to reveal a beautiful drawing of Dolls. It had taken her three days to draw, having to stop numerous times, the task becoming simply too overwhelming.  
‘Nicole…’ Wynonna breathed, ‘it’s… ‘ she had no words.  
Nicole didn’t need any, ‘I thought we could lay them to rest… together…’   
Beside them, Waverly and Gus lit small candles and handed them to the pair. Taking her hand, Nicole directed Wynonna to the edge of the pier. As the singing continued behind them, Nicole kissed her drawing of Doc and lay it flat so she could lay the candle on top. Wynonna could now see what Nicole intended to do. She needed a moment to gaze once again into Dolls’ eyes staring out at her, before she too placed a kiss on the pencilled lips and bent down laying the candle on the paper. Nicole offered Wynonna her hand before they both took a deep breath and allowed themselves to lay the drawings in the water and watched as they floated and carried the candles away.   
‘I will never forget you…’ Wynonna whispered. A message for both of the men.   
Nicole felt Waverly’s arms snake around her waist; she turned to accept the embrace whilst Gus linked her arm with Wynonna’s and kissed the crying girl’s cheek.  
‘We will never forget them,’ Gus agreed. ‘We will create a legacy in their name.’  
‘I can create more drawings…’ Nicole offered.  
‘Please do…’ Wynonna smiled. She didn’t want that to be the last time she would ever be reminded of Doll’s handsome face or the face of the man who had ultimately saved her life.   
Nicole felt Waverly kiss her check, ‘I want to see a whole gallery…’ she said sweetly.  
‘New beginnings girls… that’s what they gave us…’ Gus said looking back out at the sea. More candles were joining those belonging to Doc and Dolls.  
‘Not new beginnings…’ Wynonna corrected her gently. ‘Different…’   
Waverly met her eyes and understood. They had set out for new beginnings from England, with Champ in command and their lives all planned and set out for them. Now all that had gone, not in the way they could ever had wanted or imagined, but it had. Now the future was theirs.  
Waverly smiled as she looked up once again into Nicole’s eyes, soaking them in, then reached over to take her sister’s hand. Wynonna welcomed it holding it tightly. Although Waverly had been consumed in her happiness with Nicole, relishing that they had both survived, she had ensured that her sister was not forgotten or made to feel alone and intended that this would never cease. Nicole had been in complete agreement. She too had wanted to immerse herself in Waverly and only Waverly in the days following their arrival at Gus’ house, but she had also been overawed by sorrow. Sorrow she knew Wynonna was feeling in equal if not larger amounts. Like Waverly, she was determined that Wynonna never felt like she was enduring her grief alone.   
Waverly had watched many a time over the past week, as her heart filled with love, as Nicole comforted Wynonna as she cried. It had once again allowed her to truly believe in the future. To feel hope, something that had been so absent from her life the day Titanic had set sail, and believe in it.  
She smiled at this thought, ‘not different… no, not different… better.’


End file.
